


Mr. Moosekateer and Sloppy Joes

by speculum_magicus



Series: From Bromance to Romance [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bullying, Cas Teases Gabriel, Castiel is Gabriel's Older Brother, Cheerleader Uniform, Chocolate Dicks are for Sweet Dreams, Edible Naughty Gifts, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Being bullied, Gabriel Loves Lollipops in all Shapes and Flavors, Gabriel is Bossy, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Jessica doesn't feel worthy of Sam, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage With Edible Massage Oil, Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches, Protective Sam Winchester, Public Hand Jobs, Rising Sexual Tension, Sam and Gabriel Watch Thor, Sam is Confused, Semi-Public Hand Job, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculum_magicus/pseuds/speculum_magicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are in their senior year at highschool. Sam is 17 and Gabriel is turning 18 very soon. They are lifelong friends, which is also why Sam is Gab's constant protector against bullies. Gabriel is secretly in love with Sam and Sam is completely oblivious to the idea of seeing anything else in Gabriel than just a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullies and Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> This fic is for you, lovely Aria! :)  
> I promised you the guys would cuddle under the sun, and they will... but not until much later! :) But I hope you'll like it just the same. 
> 
> This fic is my way of saying "Thank you" for all the amazing stories you write and I aaaabsolutely LOVE to read!!! :)
> 
> Oh and FYI: This was supposed to be short! It was supposed to be a One-Shot to satisfy the hunger I evoke in you with my little tease in your comments, but what can I say? This fic figuratively exploded below my fingers. ^.^

“Heeeey Sasquatch,“ someone yelled.

Everybody turned around, bemused to see who the squaller was who was running across the school yard towards a certain group of people.

Sam had instantly began to smile as soon as he heard the nickname. There was only one person who ever used to call him by that specific nickname; and his smile grew wider the nearer this person got to him. The dorky looking guy who was now running towards him was his best and oldest friend in the whole wide world: Gabriel Arkanđeo. And when his clumsy friend stumbled over his own feet and almost fell right in front of him and everyone started to mock and laugh at him, Sam was the one to tell everyone to shut up and help Gabriel to come up again. “Are you hurt?“ Sam asked concerned.

“Nah…don’t worry, I’m fine! Nothing’s broken. Well, except-,“ Gabriel reached into his pocket, “yeah, except for this candy bar I brought for you.“ Gabriel said, rubbing his aching knees and already starting to crack another smile. 

Sam laughed, and took the broken candy bar “Haha, I don’t mind the least, thank you very much Gabriel, you are a lifesaver!“ Sam said with a bright smile on his face. 

Gabriel liked that smile, it always made Sam’s eyes sparkle, and the sight of it caused his own heart to warm up with a cosy feeling.

“Oh yeah, a lifesaver indeed! Sam stepped into some mud ten minutes ago. So, why don’t you just stay down and let Sam brush off his dirty shoes on your shirt, dipshit?“ Crowley said, which was met with derisive laughter from everyone in the group except for Sam. 

“Crowley, I already told you: shut up! Why don’t you take a look at yourself before you start judging other people? At least I only stepped into some mud, you slipped on dog shit!“ Sam said bitingly. The whole group was laughing again and now started pointing fingers at Crowley, who pouted.

“Come on Gabriel, I’m hungry!“ Sam said and dragged Gabriel towards the cafeteria. 

~!~

Although Sam was very hungry, he couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Gabriel eating his sloppy joe and telling him very vividly about the latest action movie he saw just two days ago. Sam listened very interested to Gabriel’s description of all the cool explosions and stunts, but also couldn’t hide a huge grin as Gabriel was getting more and more sauce around his mouth until he looked like a giant five year old. 

Sam took a second to remember the first time he ate sloppy joes with Gabriel. 

~!~

It was about fourteen years ago; Sam was 3 and Gabriel was 4. Sam, his dad and his big brother Dean had just moved to another city after his mum died and his dad decided to leave their hometown and start a new life somewhere else. Luckily, his dad got a new job as a mechanic, hence they all moved into the house next to Gabriel’s. Gabriel himself lived completely alone with his mother; his other siblings lived with their dad and his new wife somewhere in Europe. 

When the Winchester boys got out of their car, both clinging to their respective stuffed animals, Gabriel was already standing at their porch, lollipop in hand. “Hello, my name is Gabwiel, what is your name?“ 

“My name is Sammy. This is my big brotha Dean and this is my Daddy.“ little Sam Winchester said, pushing a thumb into his mouth. It was the beginning of a great friendship.

The same evening Gabriel’s mum invited all the Winchesters over for dinner in her garden behind the house. On special request by Gabriel they all ate his favorite dish: sloppy joe. The kids enjoyed playing with the food and the adults didn’t scold them as they were too busy laughing at their little rascals, being happy and at ease for the very first time in a long time. They kept debating who of them is going to clean up the mess and who is going to give the kids a thorough shower at the end of their -actually not consisting of that much eating- dinner. In the end Mrs. Arkanđeo cleaned up the mess, while John Winchester washed off all the boys with the garden hose. It was a warm summer night and the boys enjoyed the warm spray of water while hopping around in their superhero underwear and teasing each other. This was also the first time Sam stayed at Gabriel’s over night. There was simply no other choice at the end of the day, as Sam threw a tantrum and wouldn’t stop until Gabriel’s mum agreed to let him sleep with Gabriel in one bed. Dean stayed with his dad in their new house and was very happy to finally have a whole room completely on his own. 

~!~

“…and then the car crashes at full speed through a police block and although the police officers shoot at the car, several times, they fail to slow it down…“ Gabriel kept on narrating, completely oblivious of Sam being lost in nostalgic thoughts.

~!~

After that first night, Sam and Gabriel became inseparable. When Sam and his dad went to Kindergarten to enroll him, Gabriel was already there to tell the Kindergarten-teacher all about Sam. And after arguing that the two of them -of course- just had to be in the same Kindergarten-group, Gabriel felt overjoyed when she agreed and asked him to introduce Sam to everyone. Gabriel gladly obliged and felt really special for already knowing so much about the new kid. 

Dean, being 6 and therefore old enough to go to school, started his first day without knowing anyone of his class mates. But as it turned out this didn’t prevent him from instantly being surrounded by a lot of cute girls who all fought for the privilege to be to one sitting next to him in class. 

When Gabriel left Kindergarten for school, Sam was heartbroken for 2 days. Luckily a lot of candy and the circumstance that Gabriel immediately shared all of his acquired knowledge from school made up for all the heartache. And when Sam, due to being a very eager learner and clever boy, started school a year later and was immediately skipped to second class, the joy of both boys knew no bounds. Therefore it was no surprise that Gabriel took a lot of pride when he, just like in Kindergarten, was once again the one to introduce Sam to every teacher and all the other kids in their class. 

The two of them were reunited and there was seemingly absolutely nothing that could ever separate them again. Although Sam was the youngest in class and knew no one except for Gabriel, he very soon not only became the most popular student with his teachers, but also among his fellow classmates, especially when it came to sports. The latter was taken to extremes once the boys entered puberty and Sam hit a growth spurt and corollary not only joined the football team, but also started to spend most of his time in gyms. 

Gabriel on the other hand stayed dorky, and compared to Sam didn’t grow as much. And while Sam toned his body and thereby became more and more attractive with his looks, Gabriel, although very handsome and still the class clown, became uncool and got picked on by many other students. 

But their friendship remained intact against all odds. It was unlikely for someone as popular as Sam to be friends with someone as dorky as Gabriel. Nerds, geeks and dorks were rather bullied than befriended by jocks. But Sam didn’t tolerate that. Every time somebody tried to bully or trick Gabriel into something, Sam stepped in and defended Gabriel against them. And every time Sam stepped in to help Gabriel, Gabriel began to like him even more. But of course that was the last thing Gabriel would EVER admit to Sam; he simply counted himself very lucky that Sam was not only still willing to spend his time with him and called him his best friend in private, but also acknowledged and proved all of this very proud, publicly. 

~!~

“…and then of course right at the very end he saves the day and gets the girl! It’s so cliché, and yet it’s just pretty damn amazing!! You just HAVE to watch the movie, Sammy!!“ Gabriel took a sip of his orange juice. “Sam? Sam! Heeeello, earth to Sam.“ Gabriel snapped his fingers twice in front of Sam’s face. “Hey, are you even listening? Sam, where are you?“

“Oh sorry, Gabe! I was lost in thoughts.“ Sam said. 

“Yeah, I figured. You probably didn’t hear a single word I said!“ Gabriel said a bit grumpy. 

“That’s not true! You just said the hero got the girl in the end and they lived happily ever after!“ Sam said with a wide grin before taking a large bite out of his sloppy joe. 

“Yeah well, that’s true for most stories, so I still believe you didn’t listen!“ Gabriel said huffy. 

“Oooh Mr. Grumpy McGrump-Grump. Don’t pout! Even without all the sauce that seems to have exploded right in your face, you look just absolutely ridiculous making that face!“ Sam said teasingly. 

Gabriel, still a bit grumpy, wiped away all the leftover sauce around his mouth, folded his arms, and asked, “So tell me Mr. Dreamy McDaydream what exactly was it then that was so much more interesting to think about instead of listening to me?“ 

Sam, still smirking, replied, “Actually I just remembered us eating our very first sloppy joe together oh so many years ago. And you know… come to think about it, at the end of our meal your face looked pretty much just as dirty as it does now.“ Sam said.

“Oh really? And how about you?“ Gabriel said, provokingly, “You even had food stuck up in your nose! And your favorite plush-toy Mr. Moosekateer was so throughly soaked in sauce, juice, dirt and sticky from all the candy you ate that your dad had to wash it so many times over and over again that you were completely unable to cuddle with it for almost a week!“ Gabriel said with a cheeky smile. “I had to lend you one of my plushies, because the box with your other toys was not to arrive for another two weeks!“ 

“Gabriel, I really don’t know why you take so much pride in it, considering that I spend almost all of my time during this week at your house! And besides, I woke up one night because **you** were cuddling **me** and calling me Mr. Moosekateer in your sleep!“ Sam continued, teasing Gabriel with an even wider grin. 

Gabriel blushed. “Yeah well, you kept blabbing about that stupid toy of yours so much, I guess at one point my mind imagined that it were mine and well, as you were right beside me in bed…and you do kinda look like a moose sometimes…“ Gabriel said sheepishly, letting the sentence trail off.

“Hey guys did you hear that? Gabriel used to rub himself on Sam when he was sleeping! I bet he still does that! Take care not to let this sick little fuck come too close to you! He is a frotter and will take advantage of any given chance to rub himself against you!!“ Crowley said in such a loud voice that everyone’s attention in the cafeteria was now focused on him and the table Gabriel and Sam were sitting at. 

“Shut up, Crowley! You are just jealous because your only long-lasting friendship is with Ben & Jerry’s!“ Sam said irritated. He hated bullies and unfortunately Crowley was one of the worst! 

“Sam, mind your own damn business! The secretary send me here to tell you that your brother is waiting for you in her office.“ Crowley said in a gruff voice. 

“Yeah right, Crowley! Tell that to some other idiot! You can’t fool me. There’s absolutely no way she would send you over to tell me that!“ Sam said, belittling.

At that moment all the speakers in the cafeteria made a terrible squeaking sound, indicating an announcement. “Mr. Sam Winchester, please come to the office immediately. Mr. Sam Winchester to the office please.“ 

All eyes now rested on Sam. Before getting up, he looked back and forth between Gabriel and Crowley before he finally said, “Ok Crowley, looks like you were right. I really have to go to her office-“

“Told you so, Gigantor! I don’t lie.“ Crowley said. 

Sam rolled his eyes before continuing, “Anyway,“ he turned his attention to his friend, “Gabe, I guess I have to go and check out what Dean wants from me. Can I leave you here alone, or do you want to come with me?“

Gabriel glanced at Crowley before he looked at Sam and said, “No, I think I’ll be ok here, Sam. Just go. I’ll join you once I’m done with dessert.“

“You sure?“ Sam asked, unsettled.

“Of course I’m sure! Sam, I’m no baby; I can take care of myself just fine. Now go! I’ll either catch up with you at the office or wait for you in front of the gym for our PE lesson.“ Gabriel said firmly. 

“Ok. I’ll hurry.“ Sam said, smiling at Gabriel. He took his dinner tray, stepped closer to Crowley, and with a stern expression he whispered into his ear, “Listen Crowley, don’t you dare to start a fight again, because you may rest assured that if you do, I will stop meeting you in secrecy just so we can work out together in order for you to lose some weight.“ 

Crowley swallowed hard but then nodded in agreement.

No sooner had Sam left the cafeteria and Crowley left to grab some food for himself, when suddenly Crowley’s best friends the Demonio siblings, Azazel and Abaddon, showed up right beside Gabriel’s table. They instantly started making fun of Gabriel. 

“So what are you going to do now, pipsqueak? Your big and mighty bodyguard is gone and can’t protect you anymore!“ Abaddon said.

“Yeah, behind whom are you going to hide now in order to conceal your filthy secret?“ Azazel said challenging. “I bet you are already planning your next sleepover at Sam’s or some other poor bastard’s home. Just casually slipping him some roofies and then you are free to do whatever your sick little twisted mind wants to do with him!“ 

“I bet he doesn’t even stop at guys! I’m sure if given the chance, he gets himself off by rubbing against anything with a pulse, guys, chicks, and I bet even all kinds of animals! Hell, that finally explains what happened to Sam’s dog Barky! Didn’t Sam mention once that his dog ran away after spending one night at Gabriel’s? He is such a filthy son of a bitch!“ Abaddon said.

“That’s not true! Barky ran away because he was still a puppy and very confused because he just got out of an animal shelter!“ Gabriel said mournfully. “And I would never ever rub myself against someone to get off. That’s nonsense! I admit I cuddled Sam once, but that was years ago… and… and we were still children, and-“ Gabriel said desperately. 

“Oh yeah? And how about that exchange chick from Europe… ehm, wait… what was her name again?“ Abaddon asked.

“Kali.“ Gabriel said in a flat voice.

“Yes, that’s right! That skunk’s name was Kali! She slept her way through all the classes and even banged some of the teaching assistants. Everybody knew what she was doing and no one was bothered by it in the slightest, everything was just fine. But then you little pussy went out with her and, *bam*, three days later, she all of a sudden went back to her home country! Well, I wonder why she would do something like this unless you are the reason for it, dipshit?!“ Abaddon said. 

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort to Abaddon, but being sworn to secrecy by Kali to why she left, he closed his mouth again and remained silent. He’s definitely not going to betray her trust now just because these idiots once again chose to pick on him. 

“Oh look at that, he’s not saying anything! Now if that’s not a confession, then I really don’t know what is. I bet he even forced her to try out some of his crazy and disgusting perversions.“ Abaddon said teasingly. 

“Yeah, like letting him piss on her or allowing him to roofie her so he could pretend she’s just a warm body, free for him to use in any given way. I bet he didn’t even bother to try to bang her while she was conscious! I bet he was scared shitless of her, so this sick little low-life just slipped her some roofies anyway. It’s the only way he could make certain to ever get it up with a woman like her. It must have been a nice change from all the dead and motionless things he usually fucks.“ Azazel said, provocatively.

 “Yeah, I’m sure he infected her with corpse-worms and she was so disgusted by him and what he did that she decided to leave the country voluntarily. That also explains why she didn’t show up for cheerleading practise the very next day.“ Abaddon observed. 

“So tell us Gabriel, was it nice for a wack-job necrophiliac like you are to finally screw a living person? For once not having to fear to break the law?“ Azazel continued to ask. 

“I… I didn’t…“ Gabriel began to say in a low voice.

“You didn’t? You didn’t what, asshole? You didn’t fuck her? Oh, that’s just hilarious! Are you saying, you went out with her and you didn’t even succeed in getting into the pants of the biggest slut ever to have been on this school? Wow, you are even a much bigger loser than I thought you are!!“ Abaddon said, ridiculing. 

“Seriously, you are such a failure! Even that miserable virgin Baldur didn’t miss the opportunity to get his cherry popped by that slut!“ Azazel mocked. “Not to mention the orgy with half the football team and cheerleader squad a weekend previous to her departure! You are such a pathetic scumbag, you were even too dumb to get laid by a fucking nymphoma-“

The resounding crack as Gabriel's fist hit Azazel's mouth and the loud bang his chair made when he suddenly jumped up and in front of Azazel were both loud enough to be heard not only by everyone in the room, but also partially in the corridor leading out of the cafeteria. Gabriel’s fist hurt and he was shaking, barely able to hold back all the anger and frustration he felt. “Get out.“ He managed to say through gritted teeth.

“Or what you moron? Are you going to hit me again?“ Azazel said with a mocking smile, blood dripping from his lower lip.

“Yeah, and are you willing and prepared to hit me, too?“ Abaddon chimed in.

Gabriel was fuming with rage and ready to hit everyone and everything right now, even if Abaddon was a girl. 

“Ok, that’s enough! No one is going to hurt anyone here!“ Mr. Singer, the math teacher, stepped in. “Mr. and Ms. Demonio, you’ll come with me to the infirmary. We need to get that lip patched up! Mr. Arkanđeo, you’ll be cleaning out the storage room of the gym after school.“

“But I didn’t do anything! They both provoked me! I just reacted.“ Gabriel tried to explain. 

“That doesn’t matter and to be honest, I don’t really care. All I saw and that counts is that you hit Mr. Demonio here and that everyone in this room saw you doing it. So are you going to comply, or do you want some more work, giving you even more time to think about the wrong you did?“ Mr. Singer asked.

“No that’s ok, I’m going to clean the storage room.“ Gabriel said meekly.

“Great, then that problem is solved. Oh and don’t forget to go to the infirmary yourself later. You should definitely put an ice pad on your knuckles.“ Mr. Singer said, before leaving Gabriel and thereby the cafeteria, dragging the Demonio siblings with him.


	2. Detention and Pleasant Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gabriel hit one of his bullies in the cafeteria, he is forced to clean out the storage room of the gym after school.

* * *

“Need some help?“ Crowley asked as he stepped into the storage room that was filled with all kinds of bags by various players of different sports. There also were all sorts of balls, rackets, bats, gym mats and sport helmets, all mixed up and scattered around the room.

“This sucks.“ Gabriel declared.

Crowley smiled sympathetically. “Yeah. Sam is waiting for you in the parking lot so the two of you can go shopping for some new DVD’s for your birthday-tri-“

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!! Hold on a sec! How do you know about our birthday-trip? And more importantly: how _much_ do you know about it? Sam and I made plans just a few days ago and we haven’t told anyone yet, so how the hell do YOU know about it?“ Gabriel asked puzzled.

“Oh… um… actually... uh... shit! Ok, listen you don’t have to worry, I really don’t know anything about it… just that... eh… just that you and Sam are going to celebrate your birthday in some abandoned house. I, uh… I think I heard Sam mention it when we all got dressed for PE.“ Crowley said explanatory.

“Sam said that?“ Gabriel asked surprised.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I think he only mentioned it, because he was asking for some film recommendations. I don’t think he mentioned any details.“ Crowley said, trying to reassure Gabriel.

“Yes, but still, I thought it was a secret between the two of us…“ Gabriel said disappointed.

“As I said, he didn’t mention any details. So I’m pretty sure you will still be all on your own out there. Also, there were only very few people who heard him say that, me being one of them.“ Crowley said, smiling.

“Oh ok, thank you. That’s reassuring to know.“ Gabriel said while moving some gym bags from the floor to a nearby table. “I’m supposed to get all this shit cleaned up out of here.“

Crowley picked up a basket with all kinds of protective gear from the school’s football team and placed it on the table before he grabbed another one and did the same with it.

“Wow, how kind of you. Thank you. But, helping me is very uncharacteristic of you. Why are so nice to me, and what are you doing here, anyway? Or is this just the setup for yet another of your and your friends’ stupid pranks and you are all going to beat me to a pulp?“ Gabriel asked, unsure.

“Nah… don’t worry. I’m actually here to apologize and make it up to you.“ Crowley said, picking up more stuff from the floor and arranging it on the table.

“Sorry, I think I got some chalk in my ear while cleaning. Did you just say, you want to apologize to me?“ Gabriel asked, completely baffled.

“Yes, that’s what I said. Listen, I… I didn’t want the things in the cafeteria to get so out of hand. And although I started the whole teasing, I never thought that Abaddon and Azazel would take it to such extremes. I’m really sorry for what they said… and of course for what I did.“ Crowley said earnestly. 

“Wow, uh... thank you, I guess.“ Gabriel said, getting more confused by the minute.

“Don’t mention it! So, do you need help? I bet if we clean this shitty room together, we will be done much quicker.“ Crowley said cheerfully.

“Yes, um, thanks.“ Gabriel said, still confused but very happy about the offer.

~!~

The room was almost completely cleaned up. Both boys were exhausted from all the work they had done so far and therefore took a break. Gabriel was on the floor, sitting straight against the wall. Crowley grabbed two small bottles of water out of his backpack, sat down right beside Gabriel, and handed him one of the bottles.

“Thank you, Crowley.“ Gabriel said.

Crowley just smiled and took a sip from his water bottle. “You are welcome. Man, I’m done... I just want to go home and take a nap.“

“Yeah, I know what you mean. First PE lesson and then moving around all of this school junk… I feel like I could fall asleep right here on the spot.“

Crowley sniggered. “Yeah, me too.“

“What? No comment about having to fear that I’m going to molest you while sleeping?“

“No, definitely not. Abaddon overdid the whole thing today and besides, I know that you were just kids when it happened and that you don’t do such things nowadays. Although I can’t say I blame you. Even though Sam is an athlete, he really looks like he is fun to cuddle with.“

“Well, he actually is. His muscles form the perfect pillow when… no, wait a minute! What did you say? Did you just admit you’d like to cuddle with Sam? Please don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on him.“

“No, of course not! Well, not really. I just think he has a very nice, well-toned body, that’s all! I wish I had that kind of body.“

“Yes, that’s true. His body really does look nice.“ Gabriel admitted with a grin.

“But hey, luckily looks aren’t everything! I for my part prefer a joker to a jock any day!“ Crowley said.

Gabriel giggled. “Yeah well, if more people thought like you than maybe for once I could get more game than Sam.“

“Oh come on, don’t say that! You scored with that Kali chick! She didn’t even let me come near her when she was here. Instead I went out with her younger, and not nearly as hot, sister. And although she is just as big a whore as her sister, she only used me in order to get over her shitty boyfriend back home who dumped her that very same day. I mean, don’t get me wrong it was awesome pity-sex, but still… I wish she wouldn’t have just used me in order to get her brains fucked out… and just to forget her ex.“ Crowley admitted.

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.“ Gabriel said. He thought for a second before continuing, “You know it’s funny, but actually once a girl jerked me off just because of Sam’s awesome body.“ Gabriel smirked.

“You… she… what? Tell me everything! Where did what happen and who was it?“ Crowley inquired to know.

Gabriel took another sip from his water and rested his head against the wall. “It happened last summer. My sister Anna and a friend of hers, Julie, came to visit during summer school break. One day Anna was out with my mum and Julie stayed at home with me. She mostly stayed in Anna’s room until at one point she came into mine. We actually had a really nice chat and even found out that we had a lot of things in common. I really thought we hit it off.” Gabriel said, smiling.

”Well, that was until she suddenly stopped talking and kept looking out of the window. At first I thought maybe I bored her, but then I realized that she wasn’t in my room because she was interested in me, but she was actually there for Sam. Somehow she must have known that Sam would return from gym around that time and was now trying to peep into Sam’s window, to which my room has a prime view. But that’s not all, depending on the angle you are standing or sitting in my room when looking into his, you can even do so completely unseen. She somehow must have figured that out too, because the positions in which we were sitting on my bed made it very easy for the both of us to watch Sam undress without giving him any chance of seeing us in return.” Gabriel said before he took another sip from his bottle and then put it aside.

“She asked me whether I got to see Sam undress every time he returns from gym and I told her that I’m usually busy somewhere else when Sam comes home, but yeah, sometimes I’m in my room and I can see Sam undress and flex his muscles in front of the huge mirror at the back of his door. She asked me if the sight of Sam being naked, doing all kinds of exercises ever turned me on. When I declined, she called me a liar and grabbed my dick.“

“No.“

“Oh, yeah. She went for it. But that’s not all,“ Gabriel closed his eyes, “she unzipped my fly and started rubbing.“ Gabriel slid down the wall a bit, repositioning himself to a half-sitting, half-lying position, his right hand, separated only by his boxers and pants, resting on his dick. And with the next words he started rubbing himself through all of these layers, while Crowley just looked very lusty at the scene before him.

“She continued watching Sam through the window as he did all kinds of flexing of muscles and different poses while slowly undressing himself in front of the mirror… and she was rubbing… and rubbing… and… oh, yeah it felt so good… and then Sam went into the bathroom and she wanted to leave, but I told her not to, so she continued and… it just felt so amazing and… I… I was…“ Gabriel groaned.

“You are hard.“ Crowley remarked. Gabriel nodded with his eyes closed and removed his hand.

Crowley, aroused by what he had just heard and seen, seized the opportunity. He leaned forward and continued rubbing Gabriel’s half hard cock through the pants for a short while, before unzipping his fly and stroking him in earnest.

Gabriel kept his eyes closed, enjoying Crowley’s action as he got him closer and closer to the edge. “Ahhh…“ Gabriel moaned, fisting Crowley’s shirt with his right hand and tugging it lightly. "Yes, please... don't stop!"

Crowley licked his lips as he started stroking him harder and faster, never taking his eyes off him. Gabriel shuddered, his mind completely blank now, not caring whether anyone could see or hear him, and least of all **who** was touching him. All he felt was pure and utter pleasure as he was chasing his release.

When Crowley saw that Gabriel was getting close, he stroked him even harder and harder, faster and faster.

Gabriel groaned with every movement of Crowley’s hand, feeling his orgasm rushing up on him very fast. “C-Crowley… Fuck, I… I’m gonna...“

“Yeah, let it go, Gabriel. Come. Come for me.“ Crowley said in a husky voice, giving another squeeze.

Gabriel choked out another groan before his whole body shook and he finally came all over Crowley’s hand and the lower part of his shirt. “Fuuuuck…“

Crowley simply grinned and slowly removed his hand, wiping the cum off a nearby mat, while Gabriel still kept his eyes closed, enjoying the afterglow.

Suddenly they heard someone coming down the hallway.

“Shit!“ Gabriel said, zipping up his pants and trying to tuck his shirt into them, so no one would see the telltale stains on it.

Mr. Singer appeared in the doorway and entered the room. “Mr. Arkanđeo, shouldn’t you be working?“

“I am working, Mr. Singer. I just took a breather.“ Gabriel said before standing up and continuing to clean up the room.

“And what are you doing here, Mr. McLeod? Aren’t you supposed to be in your own detention somewhere else?“ Mr. Singer inquired.

“Yes, Mr. Singer.“ Crowley said before glancing at Gabriel and then leaving the room, smiling mischievously.

Gabriel’s cheeks were flushed and he hoped Mr. Singer hadn’t heard any of the sounds and words that were uttered only minutes previous in this room.

Mr. Singer stood there, watching him work for a while, before finally saying, “Well boy, I hope you learned your lesson. That’s enough for today. Go home now and I’ll see you again tomorrow in my math class.“

“Yes Mr. Singer, I learned my lesson. Thank you. See you tomorrow. Goodbye.“ Gabriel said, rapidly picking up his backpack and jacket, before he left the room, too. He quickly passed the adjacent room, whose door was left ajar, and went straight to the bathroom to change his shirt. 

After that he almost ran out of the gym towards the parking lot and Sam’s car. He had already made a mental list of all the DVDs he wanted to buy and couldn’t wait to compare it with Sam’s. But when he arrived at Sam’s car, Sam was nowhere to be seen. Unsure of where he could be, Gabriel decided that it was best if he just stayed by the car, hoping Sam would show up soon.


	3. Chats and Chick Flick Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Sam after he leaves Gabriel in the cafeteria to see his brother Dean.

* * *

After Sam had left the cafeteria, he hurried to the secretary’s office, where indeed his big brother was already waiting for him. 

“Hey Dean, what are you doing here? Is everything all right? Did something happen to dad?“ Sam asked immediately. 

“No, don’t worry! Everything is absolutely fine. I just came here to say goodbye.“ Dean said. 

“Goodbye? But… why? Where are you going?“ Sam asked, confused. 

The two brothers stepped outside the office and together they walked towards Dean’s car. 

“Oh, don’t worry little brother! There’s no reason for you to be sad or concerned! Actually, you should be happier than ever!“ Dean said, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Do you remember Gabriel’s big brother Castiel? He came for a visit last summer together with some of his siblings.“ 

“Yeah, I remember… didn’t you and him—“ 

“Yes, yes, we did. But that’s not the point! The point is, he called me this morning and guess what? He remembered me telling him a few months ago how bummed I had been because I didn’t get any tickets for this absolutely amazing open-air rock festival next week somewhere near or on a castle… I really can’t remember the details. Anyway, the important bit is: he got us two tickets!“ Dean said enthusiastically. 

“Hold on a sec, didn’t you say it was completely sold-out? Yeah, I remember quite clearly that you were moping around for at least a week because you missed the chance to get some tickets.“ Sam said, puzzled. 

“Shut up, I wasn’t moping! And yes, it absolutely is completely sold-out. But one of Castiel’s friends had tickets and intended to go there with his girlfriend, but they split up a few days ago, so he gave his tickets to Castiel and now we are going. Isn’t that amazing? Dean said, giddy with pleasure.

“Yeah, that sounds great! I’m really happy for you!” Sam said, smiling.

“And the best part is, as the concert is really in the middle of nowhere and I have to use the car to get there, I’m leaving right away and am not coming back until Sunday next week. Cas is going to fly over tomorrow, so I will pick him up from this tiny little airport he’s arriving at and which is conveniently along the way to the festival. Do you know what that means, my teeny-tiny moose?“ Dean asked suggestively. 

“Please don’t say it!“ Sam said, agonized and with his eyes closed. 

“Oh yes!”

“No, please! I beg you… don’t!”

“This means I’m not only going to have the time of my life at the festival by seeing all these amazing bands, but I’m also getting the chance to make out with Castiel again, and not only at the festival itself, but also multiple times along the way to the festival. Thank god, the backseat of my wonderful car is big enough for two people doing all kinds of kinky stuff on it.“ Dean said with a huge grin on his face. 

Sam let out a sigh. “And you did say it. You just had to, didn’t you?“ Sam said, rolling his eyes just as they reached Dean’s car, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

“But don’t worry Sammy, I’m not the only one getting lucky. With dad gone for another two weeks and me on the festival, you have the house all to yourself for the next ten days and I suggest you make use of that. You could for example invite your cute girlfriend Jessica over for a couple of “movie nights“ including some nice sleep overs.“ Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Here,“ Dean reached into the pocket of his jacket, “I even bought you a box of condoms. Now, who is the absolutely best big brother in the world?“ Dean asked, still smiling widely.

Sam blushed and murmured, “You are! And it… eh… definitely sounds like a good idea. Thank you.“ Sam said as he put the box into his backpack. “Is there anything I have to take care of while you are gone? Especially concerning dad? I don’t suppose you told him about this trip of yours, did you?“ 

“Sammy, Sammy, my dear little brother Sammy!” Dean shook his head in disbelief. ”You disappoint me! Of course I told him aaaaall about my trip… you know, about the whole just three days lasting trip to help a friend move his stuff into his girlfriend’s house as they move in together.“ Dean said, acting all innocent. 

Sam nodded. “Got it. You are helping a friend move his stuff. Ok, is there anything else you want to tell me or can I leave now and at least try to eat my banana before I have to go to my PE lesson?“ 

Dean shook his head. “Nope, that’s everything. Take care of yourself and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!“ 

“Ok. Then, have fun at the festival and give my regards to Castiel! Oh and don’t forget to pack enough condoms for yourself, after all, you use them far more frequently than I do.“ Sam said with a smirk, which even widened when Dean retrieved his duffle bag from the backseat and opened it for Sam, showing him that it was mostly filled with condoms.

Both of them laughed before giving each other a short hug and then going their separate ways. The engine of the Impala was very loud and for the time period it took Dean to get out of the parking lot and beyond hearing distance, it kept Sam smiling as he really liked that sound; some of his most precious memories were associated with that beautiful old car. He ate his banana on his way to the gym, for there was no time to go back to the cafeteria. He was surprised that Gabriel wasn’t there yet but then decided that Gabriel probably took his time eating his ice cream, so he ate the broken candy bar Gabriel had given him and waited till the bell rang and everyone turned up for their PE lesson. 

When he finally saw Gabriel again in the changing room, his friend didn’t look very happy and also for some reason held an ice pad to his knuckles. Sam was just about to ask what had happened during his absence, when Gabriel raised his hand and said, “Please don’t ask. I’ll tell you everything. Later. When we are outside of school.“ 

Although Sam was still confused about what exactly was going on, he respected Gabriel’s wish and didn’t question him. He also noticed that Azazel had a bruised lip, but he didn’t think anything of it. 

After class, Sam was very eager to finally go shopping for some DVDs together with Gabriel. It was Gabriel’s birthday in a few weeks time and as it was during their summer school break, they decided to spend some time in a vacation home owned by Gabriel’s family. Once they were fully dressed again in their normal clothes, Sam started making plans, asking Gabriel all kinds of questions about where to start their shopping spree and whether they would limit themselves just to DVDs or also include some video games. 

Gabriel seemed distracted and completely oblivious to all of Sam’s suggestions. He just said, “I’m sorry Sam, but I can’t leave with you straight away. I have to stay behind after school and clean up the stupid storage room. I’m in detention.“ 

Sam wanted to know more, but thought it better to wait with his questions till they were alone. So he walked towards his car, intending to wait there and hoping Gabriel’s detention wouldn’t last too long. But when he finally arrived at his blue 1972 Dodge Dart Demon, his girlfriend Jessica was waiting for him. 

“Hey babe.“ Sam said, before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. “I thought I wouldn’t see you till later this day? Anyway, I’ve got some great news! Dean—“ 

“Wait, Sam! Before you say anything else, there’s something we need to talk about.“ Jessica said with a stern expression. 

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?“ Sam asked slightly concerned. 

“Um… can we get in your car? I don’t want to talk about it here on the school ground. Maybe even drive to our special place at the river?“ Jessica asked. 

“Yes, of course we can get in the car. But unfortunately we can’t leave the parking lot; I’ve got to wait for Gabriel getting out of detention. We want to go shopping for his birthday and I don’t want him looking for me.“ Sam said. 

“Gabriel.“ She said, nodding her head. “I should have known.“ 

“Known what, Jessica? I told you about our plans yesterday and you agreed to see me this evening. So what is wrong?“ Sam asked confused. 

“Let’s get in the car.“ Jessica said in a flat voice. 

In the car, Jessica almost sat on a clipboard filled with notes. 

“Yeah, sorry, that’s Gabriel’s list of all the things we need to buy and organize for his eighteenth birthday.“ Sam said apologetic before taking it away and tossing it in the backseat. “So, what do you want to talk about? Sam asked. 

“Listen Sam, I really like you. I honestly do. Whenever we spend time together, you always make me feel like I’m the most beautiful and most important girl in the whole wide world and that you will always protect me from all evil there is. You are the perfect gentleman and a true knight in shining armor, always there to rescue me from all kinds of evil dragons and jealous witches. All the other girls in school are envious of me being your girlfriend and I’m very happy that I am the lucky one you’ve chosen, but…“ 

“But what Jessica? Are you trying to break up with me?“ Sam asked, insecure. 

“Not exactly. Sam, you know I respect your friendship with Gabriel, because I know you’ve been friends with him for what feels like forever and you are one of the very few friends he has. And I’m not saying you should stop being friends with him, but… could you maybe try to spend less time with him and more time with me? I mean, just look at you, you are already planning his birthday and even making an elaborate list with all the things you’ve got to do for it.“ 

“So?“ 

“So? Sam, his birthday isn’t for another couple of weeks! Mine is next Tuesday and we haven’t even talked about whether we will spend the day together, or if you’ll just pop in in the evening to watch a movie with me, or if we will go out for dinner, or, hell, if we are finally going to have sex!“ Jessica said, having talked herself into a rage. 

“But, baby…“ Sam said in a soft voice, taking Jessica’s hands into his own and looking deep into her eyes. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you! Dean came by earlier today and told me he’ll be gone for a while, which means I’ll have the house all to myself for the next few days. That not only means you can come over whenever you want to and we can finally have sex for the very first time, but also that there won’t be anybody around disturbing us while we are having sex for the second, third, hell, twentieth time!” Sam said with a bright reassuring smile. “There won’t be anybody around to see or hear us doing whatever we want to do and wherever we want to do it… we can run around naked and have sex on all surfaces in my house. There won’t be anybody around to bother us.“ 

Jessica blushed and smiled bashfully while pulling away her hands. “That sounds great. But what about Gabriel?“ Jessica asked quietly. 

“What about him?“ Sam asked. 

“Well, have you already told him about you having the house all to yourself? I bet he has some plans of his own how to make use of the fact that not only his mother is gone, but also your dad and brother.“ Jessica said. 

“No, actually I haven’t told him yet. I didn’t have the opportunity to do so, but I don’t see the problem, Jess. I’m sure he’ll understand that I want to spend as much time with you alone in my house as possible, especially on your birthday.“ Sam remarked. 

“Well, if you say so…“ 

“Jess, what are you implying?“ Sam asked. 

“Nothing, Sam. Absolutely nothing. Just that you and him spend a lot of time together, and the way you look at each other from time to time, and the way you act when you are with him…“ Jessica said, letting the sentence trail off. 

“Jess, Gabe and I are very old friends and he helped me out a lot after my mum died and we moved into this new, scary, and unknown town. It’s true that I quickly found a lot of friends in Kindergarten and school, but unlike so many others who left once things got a bit rough, he was always there for me and stayed with me at all times.” Sam said reassuringly. 

“When I got my appendix removed at the age of seven and had to stay in hospital longer than expected because there were some complications, he brought me my homework into hospital. He did that every single day, just to make sure I didn’t miss anything. He spend all his free-time by my side, and when I accidentally tore away the antlers of my favorite plush-toy, he asked one of the doctors to perform a fake surgery on it right beside my bed, just to make sure it was stitched together just as properly as I was and matched my own stitches.“ Sam smiled, remembering all the small details of it, including all of them wearing masks and Gabriel assisting the doctor during “surgery.”

“And when dad and Dean were away at my aunt Ellen’s and my cousin Jo’s funeral three years ago and I had to stay at his house for a week, he not only gave me—“

“Sam, I’m not talking about rough times where friends help out friends. It’s honorable that he helped you out at these moments. He is a true friend, I won’t argue with that. I’m talking about the fact that you spend most of your time with him, and when you are not, and we are having a nice time together, sooner or later you always find a reason to talk about him. Don’t get me wrong, you always make me feel special and loved, but… ever so often, when we go shopping and you see something he would like, you don’t think twice before buying it for him, or when we go to the cinema to see a movie and you enjoyed it, you always go straight back to the box office to buy two tickets to see the movie again, with Gabriel.“ 

“So? I don’t see anything wrong with that?!“ Sam said. 

“Then how come every time we go out on a double date with him and a random girlfriend of mine, you always pick his favorite restaurants to eat at?“ 

“That’s not true. I very often choose one of your favorite restaurants, too!“ Sam said. 

“Yes, and then you always check the menu in order to make food recommendations to him, bearing in mind to take special care pointing out ingredients he’s allergic to and thereby changing his initial order, every single time.“ Jessica said. 

Sam looked out the windows, confused to how to respond to these comments.

“Listen Sam, I’m not complaining about you being a bad boyfriend or implying that you don’t take me and my wishes constantly into consideration when we spend time together, on the contrary! You are in possession of the unique gift of making everybody around you feel loved and special and like they are the most important person in the world for you, and I feel humbled and honored and oh so grateful that you think me worthy of spending your time with. Every time I’m with you, I always try to be the best version of myself I can be. It’s just that…“ Jessica sighed and took a deep breath. 

“Sam, I love you more than words could ever say and whatever made you think, I’m worthy of your love, I’m thankful for it. I know we haven’t had sex yet and I know I’m not your first girlfriend, but I already know that I really want to spend the rest of my life with you.“ 

Sam turned back around to face Jessica. “Jess, if that’s true, then I really don’t understand what the problem is?“ 

Jessica took another breath and continued in a brittle voice. “The problem is Gabriel, Sam. Even if you don’t realize it, but you and him… it seems to me that there is more than just friendship between the two of you. There’s a lot of sexual tension and… listen Sam, I don’t want to get hurt one day, just because you realize that you actually want to be with him instead of me.“ Jessica said, tears running down her face. 

Sam shook his head in disbelief and then hugged his girlfriend, letting her cry on his shoulder. “Shhh... Shh... don’t cry… hey… everything will be fine.“ He gently rubbed Jessica’s back, trying to offer as much comfort as he could. “I’m here for you. Don’t worry, no matter what, I’ll always be there for you.“ 

“You promise? No matter what, you’ll always be there?“ Jessica asked in a teary voice. 

Sam pulled away to cup Jessica’s face in his hands. “Yes, I promise. No matter what, whether the world is going down in a pit of fire, or we live at opposite sites of the world, I. will. ALWAYS. be. there. for. YOU!“ Sam said with a smile, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. 

“Jess, sweetheart, Gabriel and I were and always will be just friends. There’s absolutely no reason for you to worry. I can’t even imagine him in a romantic context.“ Sam said in a honeyed voice. “You are the most precious and valuable jewel among all the human beings I know. And even if your mascara is all smeared now and you have raccoon eyes, you are MY cuddly sweet raccoon and I wouldn’t want to swap you for anybody else.“ 

Jess smiled as Sam pressed a kiss on her forehead and then two light kisses on her nose and lips. 

After he pulled away, he handed her a tissue and told her, “You know, even with a snotty nose and puffy eyes, you are still the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen!“ 

Jessica smiled again. She took the tissue, and called him an idiot while she kept blowing her nose. As soon as she was done, Sam cupped her face again and gave her another, this time much deeper, kiss. 

“Now what do you say? Shall we plan your birthday… and maybe even the details of how and if you want to lose your virginity on that special day?“ Sam asked. 

“You know that I would never ever force you to do anything.“ Sam said gently. “And if you just want to celebrate your birthday with a movie or nice dinner, that’s fine with me. And if you only want to come visit me once or twice while I’m home alone, and we just make out in my room, completely dressed, that’s also absolutely fine with me. I just want you to know that if you wish for us to have sex on that day, we have a whole house to our disposal and don’t have to plan anything where we have to drive out of town or have sex in the car or have to be very sneaky so none of our parents notices what we are doing.“ 

Jessica nodded. “Sam, I… um… thank you.“ She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and smiled at her hands while continuing, “Yes, I would really like to plan my birthday… including me having a sleep over at your house.“ She looked up at Sam, her eyes wide and innocent, with just a flicker of naughty. 

He smiled at her, and pulled her in for a kiss. “Alright, then that’s exactly what we’ll do.“ Sam said.


	4. Another Point of View on Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Sam after he speaks to Jessica a.k.a. Sam is actually not that far away from Gabriel.

* * *

Sam and Jessica had been planning Jessica’s birthday and all sorts of other things for quite a while, when Jessica announced that she had to go home now. Sam, completely lost in chatting with her, kissing her and making all kinds of notes on all the things he had to do and buy for her special day, hadn’t realized how much time had passed. After Jessica gave him one last kiss and left the car, Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. 

He still didn’t know what to think about all the things Jessica had said to him, but being certain that she perceived his friendship with Gabriel in a completely wrong manner, he thought about ways to prove to her just how very wrong she was. He and Gabriel… they were just friends. Nothing else. And the thought of being more than that had never even occurred to him. 

Sure, Gabriel had a cute laughter and always knew how to lighten Sam’s mood when he was grumpy or had a terrible day, but that’s just the typical characteristic of a good friend. And it’s true, they’d known each other for so many years now and he sure as hell wouldn’t want to miss him in his life, but besides that? They were really just very good and very old friends, and they would never be more than that. He just hoped he could find a way to convince Jessica of that, too.

Sam removed his notes for Jessica’s birthday from the clipboard and put them into his backpack; there was no need for Gabriel to see what he and Jessica had planned. He decided to go back to the gym to see where Gabriel was and how much longer it would take him to finally get out of detention. 

Sam entered the gym, happy that he was wearing his sneakers as they allowed him to walk the hallway very quietly. He was already imagining a dozen different ways in which he could scare Gabriel shitless and the adorable laughter that would follow once he realized that it was only Sam and not some ghost haunting this shitty place. Sam intended to help Gabriel once he was there, so they could both leave this place as soon as possible. And if not help, then at least keep him some company.

But once Sam got near the athletic room, he started hearing voices. He began to hope that maybe there already was someone helping Gabriel to finish the job much quicker instead of some bully who's probably torturing him. Or maybe it was a teacher, telling Gabriel that he could finally go home. Or maybe Gabriel had started talking to himself because it helped him make the work bearable. Sam really didn’t know what to expect. 

_“…went into the bathroom and she wanted to leave, but I told her not to, so she continued and… it just felt so amazing and… I… I was…“_ Gabriel groaned. 

_“You are hard.“_ Crowley remarked.

Sam most certainly didn’t expect to see that. Gabriel and Crowley were sitting on the floor against the wall. Well, or in Gabriel’s case, he wasn’t so much sitting as half-lying on the floor. And not only that, Crowley had his hand in Gabriel’s pants and… Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. _“Ahhh…“_ Gabriel moaned. Crowley was seriously jerking off Gabriel! Here. In school. In one of the storage rooms. Where every person who felt like coming in, could see them; although he knew that that was highly unlikely. It was late afternoon and everyone had left school at least an hour ago.

Sam knew of course that all that bullshit bullying Crowley did on Gabriel was just an act to hide his true feelings for him, and he knew that, even if Crowley never told him so explicitly, the working out they did together twice a week was Crowley’s attempt to look more attractive and therefore more appealing, especially to Gabriel. 

But as much as Sam was surprised to see Crowley and Gabriel in such intimacy, he was more surprised by seeing Gabriel so aroused and panting… and just how much that particular sight turned him on. And although Crowley was turned away from the door and leaned towards Gabriel, the angle in which Sam was standing at the doorway gave him a nice view of Gabriel, and particularly his face that was twisted with lust. He looked at Gabriel’s face for another few minutes, before he let his gaze wander down Gabriel’s body to where Crowley’s hand was wrapped around Gabriel’s dick, stroking him steadily. 

Sam unzipped his pants and pressed a hand to his half-hard cock. A whimper escaped his lips. Fuck. He had to be very quiet, or Gabriel and Crowley would notice his presence. He watched Crowley stroking Gabriel now ever faster and began stroking himself now, imagining it was him caressing Gabriel. 

He let his gaze wander again, but this time upwards Gabriel’s body until it was riveted on Gabriel’s face, now even more twisted with lust. Gabriel looked absolutely beautiful. The way he bit his lip, trying to suppress his moans… his cheeks heated… his eyes closed, unwilling or incapable of opening them… Sam could only imagine the way Gabriel’s caramel eyes were melted by lust and now had the color of chocolate, both as sweet as Gabriel’s character. 

A thrill of joy shot through his whole body. He wanted to look into these eyes, see the lust Gabriel felt reflected in them. He wanted to bury his hands in Gabriel’s short hair and tug it lightly. His hand picked up the pace now, as he felt his orgasm beginning to crest up on him. Every stroke of his hand brought new waves of pleasure, letting his orgasm rush up on him faster and faster. 

He could hear Gabriel groan Crowley’s name and was sure Gabriel would come any minute now just like he was about to, when suddenly he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Fuck! Through the glass door of the gym he could see Mr. Singer, probably on his way to finally tell Gabriel that he was free to go home. 

Sam quickly ran to the adjacent room, not even caring to shut the door behind him properly, it would be too loud anyway, but leaving it a bit ajar while carefully leaning against it, tearing his pants open and letting them drop to the floor. He quickly returned his hand to his dick and gave it some final, very firm strokes, before he came all over his hand and the back of the door.

Sam could hear Mr. Singer approaching very quickly now, and tried to calm down, forcing himself to breathe evenly and thereby less audible. The last thing he needed was for Mr. Singer to find him and call him a pervert and do God knows what to him to punish him for his behavior. 

When Mr. Singer passed his door and went straight into the storage room, he was relieved, but still remained where he was. He could hear him speaking to Gabriel and Crowley, apparently the boys had enough time to make themselves look half-way decent again before he entered the room. He heard Crowley leave and hoped Gabriel and Mr. Singer would do the same very soon. 

Sam didn’t hear anything for a while, besides Gabriel moving around some things, and he really hoped that Mr. Singer was with him in the room and not sniffing around somewhere in the rest of the gym, and especially not being curious to why the door of the room Sam was in, was left ajar. After a short period of time he heard Mr. Singer telling Gabriel to finally go home, which he of course did. 

Sam really wanted to leave the room, but he couldn’t as he was running the risk of being caught. He had to wait for another fifteen minutes before he finally heard Mr. Singer passing his room, mumbling “Idjits!” on his way, and shortly afterwards also leaving the gym. Sam took a very deep breath, peeked out of the room, making sure no one else was there to see him, and finally got out of it.


	5. Notedly Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens once Sam and Gabriel see each other again after Gabriel's detention.

* * *

After having written down his mental list of all the DVDs he intended to buy, or rather discuss with Sam first and then buy, for his birthday and redoing the list for at least four times, Gabriel got nervous. Where the hell was Sam? He was supposed to wait for him at the car, and yet he was nowhere to be seen. Even if taking into consideration that Sam might have gone to the restroom shortly before Gabriel came out of the gym, he should be back by now.

Gabriel started pacing down the sidewalk in front of the school, but every time he reached Sam’s car, the doors were locked and the car was empty. Just as Gabriel was about to leave a note behind Sam’s windshield to start looking for Sam at the rest of the school grounds, Sam came running from the direction of the gym. 

“Shit!” Gabriel said in panic. “Fucking shit! Oh God… please... no!” Gabriel closed his eyes and started mumbling. 

After Gabriel had changed his shirt and left the building, he had instantly blocked all of the memories of what had had happened in the storage room just minutes previous. He refused to think about all this right then, especially as he didn’t want these thoughts to intervene with the planning of his birthday. But now, as he saw Sam running towards him, everything came rushing back. Everything he had successfully repressed for the past twenty to thirty minutes was now very vivid before his eyes, and his mind definitely pulled up the worstest worst case scenario he could imagine.

“Please, please, dear God… please don’t let him have been at the gym the whole time! Oh God, pleeeease! I couldn’t handle that! Please, please, please! He can’t have been there when Crowley was jerking me off! Please don’t let this be happening to me! I could never look him in the eyes again! Please!” Gabriel kept his eyes closed while shaking his head and constantly chanting quiet denials and prayers. 

Gabriel felt a hand being put on his left shoulder. “Hey Gabriel, what’s up? What’s wrong with you?” Sam asked with a slightly shaky voice. 

Gabriel tried to relax and play innocent, because hey, who knew? Maybe it was just a coincidence that Sam came from that direction? Maybe he had no idea what happened to Gabriel… and maybe just for once he could actually end a school day on a high note and not crappy as it was usually the case. Gabriel was completely desperate. He therefore took a deep breath and finally looked up at Sam with the brightest smile possible saying, “Hey Sam, where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you for ages! I already started to believe aliens had abducted you to finally have a nice, handsome guy they can slow dance with to Chris De Burgh’s "Lady in Red!”

Sam looked a bit confused, but then also cracked a smile replying, “Nope, unfortunately it was nothing as interesting as aliens, just me taking a stroll and ending up at the nearby bookshop again. Look, I bought _Mansfield Park_ by Jane Austen. It’s a birthday gift for Jessica.” 

“Oh that’s a nice present! She’ll love it. So does that mean, you haven’t been at the gym?”

“No, I haven’t. Well, or at least not exclusively… Why are you asking?” Sam inquired to know with a somewhat forced smile.

“Well, because the bookshop isn’t exactly on the school grounds and you just came from the gym…” Gabriel began to ask with a bit of panic in his voice, which he tried to cover up with a lot of grinning, hoping to convince Sam that there was nothing to be suspicious about.

“Oh that! Yeah, after I bought the book, I went to the gym to see where you are, but you were already gone, so that’s why I came from that direction.” Sam said, his voice still sounding a bit uncertain.

Relief washed over Gabriel and now he felt stupid for even having had any foolish thoughts in the first place. Of course Sam had not been in the gym when he was there with Crowley! And of course Sam had not seen him falling apart beneath the very hands of one of his biggest bullies! Sam is a fervent reader everybody knows that! And it is widely known that Sam spends all his spare time either at the gym or a library. And of course he bought a present for Jessica, it’s her birthday in a few days! Gabriel chuckled and patted Sam’s shoulder. “Come on Sam. Let’s buy some DVDs!”

Sam grinned, walked to the driver’s side of his beautiful baby blue car, and got in.

When Gabriel got into the car he began to wonder where his clipboard with all his birthday notes had gone, because he clearly remembered leaving it on his seat. He started looking around the car, until Sam finally said, “Oh right! Um… you are probably looking for your notes… I’ve moved them to the backseat, hold on a sec!” Sam reached to the backseat and handed Gabriel his clipboard. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I had to move it when Jessica was with me in the car.”

“Jessica? Oh, that’s nice! So you didn’t have to wait for me all on your own while I was in detention? That’s just fantastic!” Gabriel exclaimed with a bit too much enthusiasm.

 “Uh… yes, Jessica. She was waiting for me after our PE lesson and we made some plans for her birthday. After she left, I went to the bookshop and then came back.” Sam said, still with an uncertain voice as he started the car. 

Gabriel knew that he had to tread lightly now, or otherwise Sam would get suspicious and Gabriel’s brain was nowhere near it’s usual potential to make up some false story about how the detention went, and he was certainly not going to tell Sam the truth about what had happened! So he decided to just smile and try to distract Sam by asking him some questions about his conversations with Dean and Jessica.

Gabriel looked at Sam as he drove them off the school grounds. “So tell me Sam, what did your brother want from you? Did he ask you to sleep somewhere else because he needs the house to sleep with one of the cheerleaders, again?“ Gabriel asked teasingly. 

Sam smirked as he answered, “No, he actually told me that he’s leaving town for ten days to go to a concert and repeatedly sleep with **YOUR** brother!“

“Wait, Michael is here?“ 

“No you idiot! Your other brother!“

“Oh, Lucy is here?“ Gabriel said with a bright teasing smile.

“Gabe, you pithecium! You know very well which brother I’m talking about!“

“Hey, hey, easy there Sasquatch, now you are just playing unfair! You know damn right that I don’t speak any Latin!“ 

“I know. Call it payback you little ape!“ Now it was Sam’s turn to smile brightly.

“Ok, you win Sasquatch. So, my baby-brother Cas is here? I’m disappointed! Assy Cassy hasn’t told me anything about coming over! I guess I have a bone to pick with him the next time I speak to him… hm… ten days without anybody around… that sounds amazeballs!! So, tell me what are we going to do during those amazing parent-free ten days? We could marathon all _X-Men_ movies, or hey we could play that new video-game I bought last week, or we could go to the cinema or somewhere else and stay away past our usual curf—“

“Well, actually… eh… well I was hoping to spend most of my time with Jessica, most of all on her birthday on Tuesday. We... eh... kinda had some big plans for that day... you know... finally taking our relationship to the next level...“ Sam said, blushing.

“Oh… oh… I understand… well, um… yes, yes of course… I understand that... um… ok um…“

“Oh don’t worry, that of course doesn’t mean that we can’t spend some time together, too!“ Sam said with a wide grin.

“Well, I hope so! Because we definitely have to make use of the given situation… speaking of which, that means we already don’t have a time limit for our shopping spree, right? Right? In other words, we can literally shop till we drop! Oh that’s just fantastic!“

“Gabe, no we can’t. I’m seeing Jessica at eight.“

“Oh, oh yes of course you do. Stupid me! But um, well… you know, I’ve been in detention for quite a while today. And I’m actually pretty sure it was way longer than anyone ever should be. Stupid Mr. Singer! Can you believe he actually made me clean out the whole storage room?!"

“That’s really mean.“

“Yeah, it is! But anyway, due to that fact, our time is already shortened on a massive scale, so how about postponing our shopping spree to tomorrow and now just grab a jumbo pizza, go home to eat it, and, while watching the action movie I told you about, discuss our potential DVD-shopping list? This way it won’t take us that long tomorrow to get all the DVDs we want to buy?!“

Sam thought for a minute. “Hm… sounds… reasonable.“

“Yeah, great! Then up you drive! I can’t wait to eat some pizza again! My mum’s health craze really isn’t that healthy! I need my fast food and more importantly: my candy!"

“Gabriel, you had Burger and Fries yesterday and the day before you ate at least a ton of chicken wings. I really don’t think you’ll die from an absence of fat, on the contrary, I think you’ve probably eaten more fast food ever since your mom left than the whole last year.“

“Exactly! I need my delicious unhealthy food!“

“Gabriel, you really are a hopeless case!“

“I don’t care! I neeeed my daily sugar- and fat-dose!“

Sam sniggered. “You know, I do have some lollipops in the— “

“Where, where are they? You have to tell me, now!“

Sam let out a laugh. “You truly are incorrigible! But you know what? If you tell me why you ended up in detention, I will tell you where they are.“

“Ok, I will. But first I want to know what pithec…, whatever the Latin word you said, means.“ 

“Oh that! It means little ape.“ 

“Well, at least I’m not a giant Sasquatch! Now tell me where the lollipops are, I need my suuuugar!“

“Ok, ok. I give up. They are in the glove compartment.“ 

Sam didn’t even have enough time to finish his sentence before Gabriel was already holding two lollipops in his hand, presenting them proudly to Sam with a wide grin. Sam smiled as Gabriel offered him one of them, but he declined. So Gabriel just shrugged, eagerly opened the wrapper of one of them, and popped it into his own mouth. From the corner of his eye he could see Sam flinch as soon as he started licking and sucking on the lollipop. Sam seemed slightly uncomfortable but Gabriel really had no idea why that could be.

Sam cleared his throat very audibly. “So… are you finally going to tell me what happened to your right hand and why exactly you were in detention or do I have to take an educated guess?” Sam asked.

”Well… um… let’s just say Azazel had it coming.”

“Azazel?” Sam asked, confused. He remembered seeing Azazel’s bruised lip, but he hadn’t thought anything of it, well up until now. Realization hit him. “Gabriel, you didn’t, did you?”

“Actually…”

“Gabriel, what have you done? And more importantly: what did Azazel do to you? The last time he pestered you, he broke your hand and I had to write your homework for you for three weeks. Are you all right? Oh, I’m gonna kill him if he dared to touch you again! Please tell me he got into even worse detention than you did! And what about his sister? I bet she was involved in it, too! These two mean nothing but trouble! No wonder their last name is Demonio, they are pure evil and should be tortured triple the amount of and for what they do to other innocent ones!” Sam fumed with rage.

“Sam, Sam… Hey, whow, easy there! Take a moment to breathe, Sasquatch!” Gabriel said with a huge grin that spread from one ear to the other, trying to calm Sam down. That absolutely gorgeous outrage of Sam’s was more than enough for Gabriel’s heart to melt right that instant. Sam didn’t even know what had happened and he was already ready to fight anyone that only dared to look at Gabriel the wrong way. Sam was definitely the most adorable knight in shining armor one could wish for and it only once again proved the point to Gabriel that Sam was absolutely and undoubtedly the best and most loyal friend he could wish for. 

“Now take a second to breathe and let me tell you what happened. After you left the cafeteria and Crowley left our table, the Demonio siblings were suddenly standing right in front of me.”

“I knew it!” Sam said infuriated.

“Shh, Sam! Listen! They, um… they picked up Crowley’s stupid remark about me allegedly liking to rub off on people and they took it to extremes, claiming I’m a necrophiliac. But that’s not all. They even picked on my date with Kali and claimed I was the reason she left the country.“

“But you are not, are you?“

“No! Of course not!“

“Sorry, I just had to ask. After all, you never told me what exactly happened the night you went out with her.“

“It’s a long story, Sam. And to be honest, I’m really not in the mood to tell you right now. Ask me again when we are on vacation and I will tell you everything, I promise.“ Gabriel sighed. “Anyway, when Azazel began picking on Kali, I couldn’t take it anymore. It’s one thing to pick on me, but Kali? That’s a whole different story, so I did what I had to do and hit him.“

“Wow Gabriel! You defended her honor? You are a knight in shining armor, my friend. I’m VERY proud of you!“ Sam said with a bright smile and patted Gabriel on the back. 

“Shut up, Sam!“

“No, but really, you are! That’s awesome! I would have done exactly the same!“

“Well, to be honest, I didn’t really think about it in that moment, I simply acted on instinct. Kali is a nice girl and nothing like the whore everybody in school thinks she is.“ 

“And I’m pretty sure once I tell her what you did, she will feel very thankful and honored for your dedication to defend her honor! Which reminds me… um… when is she coming back?“ 

“Um… actually, I don’t think she's ever coming back.“

“Oh come on, I can’t believe that! She made so many friends while she was here and I’d be the first one to complain about her not coming back, at least for a visit. Hey, maybe we can video chat with her within the next few days. Don’t you skype with her on a regular basis?“

“Um… yes, I do but I’m not quite sure if she’s available these days…“

“Well then, just ask her!“

“I… I guess I can try…“

“Great! I’m sure I can convince her to visit us, and who knows maybe she could even come for your birthday? Well, or at least after your birthday when we are back from our retreat.“

“Yeah, probably.“ Gabriel said, unsure. He really didn’t feel comfortable talking about Kali to Sam, and least of all right now. Not when he knew that Jessica planned to have sex with Sam within the next few days, and not when he knew that he had to frantically find several outdoor activities so he wouldn’t be at home when Sam and Jessica were to have sex. 

That’s where his room, or rather the windows of his room, showed their downside as there was almost no way to prevent him from looking out of them and thereby straight into Sam’s bedroom. Of course there was always the option to temporarily take one of his siblings’ rooms or remain in the living room the whole time, but Gabriel knew that this wouldn’t solve the problem. He knew that the mere physical vicinity to Sam and his girlfriend would send his thoughts to places he really didn’t want to go. So he tried to think of something else he could do to not be at home in the evenings of the upcoming ten days. 

Luckily Sam and Gabriel very quickly arrived at their favorite pizza place to order their dinner so Gabriel’s mind was busy picking toppings.


	6. Dean is Simply the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of Sam's and Gabriel's evening. Also, Dean is the best brother one can wish for.

* * *

When the boys came home, Sam put everything down in his living room while Gabriel went to his own house to get the DVD they intended to watch. Once he was in his room, he out of habit glanced through the window and into Sam’s room, and immediately froze. He instantly forgot about everything else he had wanted to take from his room and ran as fast as he could over and into Sam’s house.

“Wow, that was quick!“ Sam said as Gabriel rushed right past him and up the stairs.

“Gabe? Gabe, where are you going?“ Sam called after him before he began to move too and followed Gabriel up the stairs. 

Sam took two steps at once and almost bumped into Gabriel as he ran into his room. “What the hell?“ was the only thing Sam could utter as he tried to process the sight in front of him. 

When Gabriel had looked through the window, he had seen a lot of things in Sam’s room, but he simply couldn’t and wouldn’t believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. But now he knew his mind hadn’t played a trick on him. Everything was just as he had seen it through his window. There was an actual cheerleader uniform spread out on Sam’s bed, and all around it were rose petals, condoms, all kinds of edible kinky candies, and a variety of small bottles of different massage oils. 

Gabriel was speechless for a second and considered asking Sam whether he had put these things down himself, maybe even in preparation for Jessica’s next visit, but based on Sam’s reaction and the fact that Gabriel himself had seen the room that morning and it had been neatly cleaned, he knew that there was only one explanation for this.

“Sam, um, did… did your brother leave you a little goodbye present?“ Gabriel asked completely baffled. 

“Uh… yeah… apparently… um… he… eh…“ Sam was completely lost for words. 

“Wow, Dean is really a great big brother! All these flavored and non-flavored condoms… oh and… wow! Just take a look at all these different edible massage oils!“ Gabriel had clearly found his voice back again. “Awesome, just look at that! There are dozens of chocolate dicks and even dick and breast shaped candy lollipops, and even candy panties, a candy bra and… oh my! Even a candy cock ring! Dean has really gone the whole nine yards, hasn’t he?!“ 

“Yes, he definitely wanted me t… to.. uh…“ Sam was left speechless again as Gabriel unwrapped one of the candy penis lollipops and started sucking on it. 

“Hm… but one thing is really weird. The costume he left you is way to big for Jessica. She could probably fit in it twice if she tried to wear it.“ Gabriel said while he continued rummaging through all the various things on the bed. Sam was still frozen to the same spot, completely speechless.

Suddenly Sam’s cellphone rang, which apparently woke him up from his stasis. He took it out and as soon as he saw Dean’s number on it, he ran out of his room and straight into Dean’s. 

“Dean, you son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you? What have you done to my bed? Do you have any idea what would have happened if Jessica had walked in there?“

“Whow, whow, easy there my little moose! Take a second to breathe. So, I take it you found my little present?“

“Yes, yes, I have. And luckily it was just Gabriel who also saw your little parting gift. What the hell were you thinking? I get it that you want me to have some fun and I’m very grateful for the box of condoms you gave me in front of school, but this? It looks like a friggin’ gift table at a sex party, Dean!!!“

Dean roared with laughter and wouldn’t stop. “Dean. That’s not funny, Dean! Stop laughing!“ Sam was fuming with rage and was more than willing to smash something in Dean’s room as compensation for not being able to hit Dean in person. “Dean. Dean are you listening? Dean, stop laughing or I swear I’ll throw away your busty asian beauty porn collection!“

Immediately the laughter stopped. “You wouldn’t dare to do that!“

“Try me.“ Sam said angrily. “But ok now that you’ve stopped laughing, I think I’ll refrain from doing it. So, are you done laughing? Because I would really like an explanation for all that.“

“Sammy, relax. It was just a little joke and encouragement for you. I knew you’d be completely alone and I just wanted to help you let your mind wander and give you some ideas on how to have a nice time while dad and I are away.“

“Well, haha, it actually isn’t that funny, Dean! Although I have to admit that I really appreciate it.“

“That’s nice to hear and you are more than welcome. Look, all I wanted was to ease your way into Jessica’s pants. I’ve slept with enough girls to know that it is very frightening for them to have sex for the very first time and as far as I came to know your little girlfriend, she is in the category of the most difficult ones to seduce and put at ease. That’s why I bought you all the candy. Believe me, it’s a ton of fun to try it out! And every girl I know loves chocolate, so I’m pretty sure the chocolate penes will be gone in no time once she sees them.“

“Yeah… but only if Gabriel doesn’t eat them all before she even gets the chance to see them.“ Sam said, letting his sentence trail off.

“Gabriel, hm?“

“Yes Gabriel. As I said, he entered the room with me and saw the whole mess on my bed. And as soon as he saw the chocolate penes, he ate one and then unwrapped one of the dick shaped lollipops and ate it.“ Sam said absentmindedly. 

“Interesting.“ 

“Which reminds me, hey why the hell did you leave a cheerleader uniform that is way too big for Jessica? And more precisely why did you leave a costume at all? Don’t you think it is a little bit premature for us to already start role playing?“

“How do you know it is intended for Jessica?“ Dean asked, and Sam could practically hear the smirk in Dean’s voice. 

Confused Sam asked, “Well, for whom else could it be? I’m certainly not going to wear it! I had a good look at it, it’s way too small for me!“ 

“Well… there’s someone else who might fit into it…“

“Oh yeah? And who could that be, Dean? You? Castiel?“

“Well… who was the one to tell you that it is too big for Jessica?“ Dean asked, smiling through the phone.

“It was Gabriel, but… I mean that doesn’t make any sense, why would he wear a cheerleader uniform? It’s not like halloween is around the corner or he’s planning a theme party or something, and I really don’t think he has a fetish for these kind of uniforms, so—“

“Are you absolutely sure about that, Sammy?“

“Dean, what are you trying to say? And why the hell would you leave a cheerleading uniform for Gabriel on my bed in the first place? That just absolutely doesn’t make any sense at all!“ Sam said, agitated.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Let’s just call it Plan B, and go back to your room.“ Dean said, appeasing. “I’ll call you again, tomorrow. Goodbye Baby-moose!“ Dean said before he disconnected the call.

“Dean? Dean? What the fuck?“ Sam said and tried to call his brother back, but apparently Dean had switched his cell off. “You son of a bitch!“ Sam was still very angry and therefore stormed out of Dean’s room and towards his own one.

“Gabriel, you won’t beli—“ 

“Oh hi Sam.“

Sam froze as soon as he re-entered his room. He just couldn’t believe what he saw. In the middle of his room stood Gabriel, and he was… he was wearing the cheerleading uniform, which fit him perfectly, and in his right hand he still had the penis lollipop, licking it without any second thoughts to the actual shape of it.

“Whaa…?!“

“Yeah, I’m sorry Sam, I just couldn’t resist. I saw that it was my size and as you seemed pretty upset when you left the room and I assumed your call would take a while, so I thought I could give it a shot and try it on to see whether it fits me. And surprise, I was right! It’s definitely my size, and actually, you know I have to tell you, it really feels nice to wear a short skirt and… Sam? Sam, are you alright? You look a bit flustered.“ 

“Hm? No, I’m uh…“

“Sam, who was on the phone?“

“That, uh… that was Dean. He…“ Sam cleared his throat and finally succeeded in taking his eyes from the sight of Gabriel in the cheerleading outfit. “It was Dean. He just wanted to see if I’d already discovered his little present.“

“Oh, that’s nice. I hope you thanked him properly for these absolutely amazing presents, well except for the cheerleading thing, I really don’t understand why he bought the wrong size. I always thought he was very precise when it came to such things…“ Gabriel shrugged. “Well, anyway… hey, um, seeing that this outfit is the wrong size, would you mind if I keep it? I… uh… I think I want to wear it for Halloween.“ Gabriel said with puppy dog eyes. 

“No, absolutely. Please, take it with you. Wear it. That’s no problem at all. Just uh… maybe change back into your own clothes before you go outside with it and back to your house?!“

“Of course, silly moose! Why don’t you go back downstairs and prepare everything, if you haven’t already done so, and I’ll just quickly change my clothes and then I’ll come down, too.“

“Sounds like a plan. Have you brought—“

“Oh yeah, here it is.“ Gabriel gave Sam the DVD he brought from home as he popped the lollipop back into his mouth.

“Gab-“

“What? Hey, it’s not my fault! Blame your big brother! You know I can’t resist candy! And least of all if it comes in such an interesting form.“ Gabe said with a huge grin on his face. 

Sam looked at Gabriel one last time, appraised him from head to toe, shook his head, walked out of the room, and back downstairs.


	7. Sweet Dreams and a Headache

The rest of the evening went rather uneventful and normal. Well, if you could call it normal that Sam immediately after leaving Gabriel in his room went straight into the bathroom downstairs to get rid of his boner. 

The sight of Gabriel in that outfit… it let his mind wander to a strange place. And Gabriel’s lips? All smudged from the candy lollipop he was licking… oh and the licking of the lollipop itself? He just couldn’t stop imagining these beautiful, completely smudged lips licking on and being wrapped around something else entirely. Sam’s train of thought had completely derailed as soon as he saw Gabriel in that outfit, and there clearly weren’t any survivors. 

And as if that wasn’t already bad enough, the entire rest of the evening Sam felt rather uncomfortable around Gabriel, which has never happened to him before. Usually he loved Gabriel’s presence and never got sick of it, but today? He constantly peered at the clock hoping eight o’clock would come rather sooner than later. 

Every time he looked at Gabriel during the movie, he had visual flashbacks of Gabriel licking the lollipop and he therefore constantly had to shift his sitting position as his dick kept making an attempt to show his appreciation for that specific sight. Sam was completely confused and desperately longed for some alone time to get the chance to think about all the things that had happened today. 

In the end they didn’t discuss any DVDs, but only watched the movie as Gabriel remembered that he had a Skype session scheduled with his mom he had completely forgotten about. This luckily meant that Gabriel left early, but not without taking some of the chocolate dicks with him. ‘For sweet dreams’ as he called it. 

Once Gabriel was gone, Sam sagged against the entrance door and sighed with relief. He was finally alone. His head was spinning and all he wanted was to shut out the whole world and just think for a while. But unfortunately his phone rang not two minutes after he sat down on the floor. 

“Hello?“

“Hello my love, how are you? Are you still shopping or are you back home already?“

“Oh hi Jessica. Um…actually, we didn’t go shopping. It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later. When are you coming over? I can’t wait to see you.“

“Actually honey that’s why I’m calling. I can’t come. Madison just came over and I’m trying to comfort her. Her boyfriend just split up with her and now I’m doing my best to take her mind off things.“

“Oh that’s awful, but of course I understand that. Take good care of her! And don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.“

“Yeah, and why wouldn’t you be? After all, now you can spend even more time with Gabriel.“ Jessica said, her voice just slightly biting. “I guess he’s still with you?“

“Um… actually…“ Sam thought for a second. Although he was a bit sad that he wouldn’t see Jessica that day, he was also somewhat relived because that meant he’d be completely alone for the rest of the evening. Hence there was no one to disturb him while he reviewed all the events of the day. “Yes, he’s with me and we are currently doing a little movie-marathon with pizza.“ 

“Oh, that sounds nice. Then have fun and we’ll see each other tomorrow?“

“Um, actually… since Gabriel and I couldn’t go shopping today, we kinda planned on making another attempt tomorrow…“

“Oh… ok. Well, then I guess we’ll see each other the day after tomorrow?“

“Yes, definitely! And then we can go shopping for your birthday if you want to.“

“Oh, that sounds nice. I’m really looking forward to it.“

“Great, then take good care of Madison and we’ll see each other tomorrow at school and for a nice shopping spree the day after tomorrow. Love you, Smurfette!“

“Love you too, honey!“ Jessica said with a gentle voice. “Bye.“

“Bye.“ Sam said before he disconnected the call and put the phone back into his trouser pocket. He rested his head against the door and closed his eyes. He tried to remember how this absolutely crazy day started and at which point exactly everything had started to go so horribly wrong. 

At first his dad had called at 4 a.m. because he was on vacation in Europe and had miscalculated the time difference when he called. Sam had picked up the phone and afterwards couldn’t go back to sleep while Dean didn’t wake up at all until Sam emptied a small bucket of water over his head. When Dean was done insulting Sam, the brothers had a quick breakfast.

After that, Dean headed off to work, talking to Cas on the phone while he drove. Gabriel had meanwhile picked up Sam and both of them drove to school, including making some further notes for their vacation. Up until that point everything went fine, and even his lessons went moderately okay, but as soon as they’d had their lunch break everything had gone downhill. And although Dean had brought him good news during their lunch break, all in all, this day felt like he was trapped in some kind of parallel universe. 

First, Gabriel -the most peaceful person on the planet- got into detention because he hit Azazel. Second, Jessica sort of almost broke up with him by implying he had a thing for his oldest and best friend. Then said friend was jerked off by his worst enemy, who’s also secretly in love with him. Sam meanwhile saw the whole thing and got massively aroused by it and hence had to get rid of his woody in a separate room in the gym. And the worst part is that thanks to his big brother, who not only provided him with a truckload of condoms but also turned his bed into a massive sex party-self service-counter, he had to clean his rifle a second time once he saw Gabriel toying around with some of Dean’s gifts. 

Sam was completely lost… how could all these things have happened in just one day and make him question most of his beliefs? Sam started to bang his head against the door; why the hell did he get so turned on by seeing his most loyal friend being jerked off by Crowley? Gabriel was like a brother to him and all the unfortunate times he had walked in on his own brother having sex, he was so disgusted by it that he couldn’t look him in the eyes for a while. 

But when he walked in on Gabriel today? He didn’t feel disgusted; quite on the contrary, he felt massively aroused and he gladly would have shoved Crowley away to pleasure Gabriel himself. And why did he get so turned on by the sight of Gabriel being dressed up in a cheerleader uniform? Especially as it wasn’t the first time Gabriel dressed up?! Usually both of them had a laugh whenever he did that, but this time? THAT outfit? It was just… 

It’s not like he doesn’t see Jessica and other girls in uniform all the time, but Gabriel? He had seen Gabriel in all kinds of dresses before, hell, when Gabriel went on a vacation with them and Dean switched his PJ for a negligee, Gabriel even wore it out and proud and thereby nullified Dean’s intended trick. But today? Gabriel in the outfit alone already made him stop all his movements, but the dick lollipop had finally even stopped his thinking capacity. And yet, Sam still didn’t quite see the spark that started all that. 

Suddenly Sam’s cell phone beeped. Sam took it out and read the message, “Thank you for your understanding, honey! Enjoy your time with Gabriel! Love you!“ Sam smiled at first but then it got him thinking again. Actually the whole thing started when Jessica and Sam had had their talk in the car. She’d made so many claims and he did nothing besides calling it utter nonsense without actually thinking about the whole thing. But he definitely would take his time now. 

Sam tried to remember all the accusations. Jessica blamed Sam for always picking Gabriel’s favorite food and restaurant. So yeah, that’s true. He has kinda played the controlling source for Gabriel his whole life because Gabriel has never really paid any attention to his diet. And although his allergies were blessedly few, Gabriel always had the habit to just randomly eat everything he felt like eating, notwithstanding if he was allergic to it, whether it was way too fatty, or he mined himself with too much sugar. The only thing that was important to Gabriel was that it tasted nice. Hence if it weren’t for Sam and Gabriel’s mum, Gabriel would be very chubby as his training program mostly consisted of school’s PE lessons and going for a jog with Sam twice a week. 

Jessica also accused him of being too attentive to Gabriel. Well, as for the gifts he made to Gabriel, it was mostly sweets and joke articles; Gabriel loved these things. And as both of them loved the same movies, it was only natural for Sam to immediately buy a second set of tickets for a movie he knew Gabriel would like. But it wasn’t like Gabriel didn’t do the same for Sam. Whenever Gabriel went somewhere and found a book he knew Sam would like, he bought it for him, especially when he was abroad and found a cheap copy of a Latin book he knew Sam would be eager to read and translate. 

Books. Yeah that has always been Sam’s world. And luckily this fact had saved him today! Because when he met Gabriel at his car? Well, it was bad enough that Sam had to come up with a convincing explanation as to why he came from the gym in the first place, but luckily he had the Jane Austen book ready in his backpack as he had already bought it the day before and had simply forgotten to take it out, so he was able to show it to him. And lucky for Sam, Gabriel believed him instantly and very quickly changed the subject. 

Although it was still a mystery to Sam just how quickly Gabriel was able to change the subject and manage not to say a single word about what had happened in the gym. If he didn’t know any better he’d almost assume that Crowley and Gabriel hadn’t done that for the first time together. But of course Sam knew way better than that. He knew that it probably must have been weird for Gabriel, to say the least. But it was really strange that Gabriel didn’t bring it up. After all, they have been best friends for so many years now. Sam just couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

Unlucky for him, his attempt at solitude didn’t last for very long. His phone rang again and when he picked it up it was his father. He apologized for having woken him up that morning and now took his time to ask about everything and everyone back home. When he asked about Dean, Sam immediately dished their carefully prepared lie and fortunately he was very convincing, although his mind was completely focused on something else. 

They talked for quite a while and when they hung up, Sam was suddenly feeling very exhausted from all the commotion of the day. He knew if he went back upstairs, Gabriel would see him and immediately call him to ask what was wrong and why Jessica wasn’t with him. Not to mention that he was in no condition to clean up the mess Dean had left on his bed, so instead he just slouched on the sofa where he fell asleep almost immediately.


	8. Loki and Thor Shenanigans

Sam got woken up by a very persistent chiming of the doorbell. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Gabriel standing on the other side and that it was already morning again. He was convinced he’d only taken a short nap, but apparently he had slept all night.

“Good morning sleepy head! Don’t tell me you overslept. You never oversleep!“ Gabriel said laughing like that was the most entertaining thing ever. 

“No, I haven’t. I… eh…“ Sam’s head hurt and he felt like he had been run over by a giant truck. “Just give me ten minutes so I can take a shower and then we can leave for school.“

“Ok, I’ll just wait in the kitchen and make you some breakfast.“ 

Sam ran upstairs to the bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, and afterwards ran into his room to get dressed. As he looked at his bed and all the things that were still spread out on it, all the memories of the day before came rushing back, especially the sight of Gabriel standing in the middle of the room dressed in the cheerleader outfit.

“Sam, hurry! We are already late!“

“I’m coming!“ Sam said as he just grabbed the next best thing he could find in his room and got dressed. When he came downstairs, Gabriel had already packed Sam’s breakfast in a small bag and his coffee in a to go cup.

“Finally, beauty queen! Here, take this. You can eat and drink on our way to school.“ Gabriel said as he thrust the bag and cup in Sam’s hands, took Sam’s car keys, opened the front door, and shoved Sam out of the house.

Sam didn’t resist or say anything. He still felt like shit. His head hurt and he was pretty sure it hadn’t been such a good idea that he hadn’t eaten much of the pizza last night. Gabriel drove them to school and Sam just sipped on the coffee, completely ignoring his breakfast. And although Gabriel had said that they were late, when he parked Sam’s car they were too early for school. 

“Sam, why haven’t you eaten your breakfast?“

“I’m not hungry.“

“Rrrrrright and I didn’t eat another five chocolate dicks yesterday before I went to sleep.“ Gabriel said, incredulous. 

“But I’m not. Listen, if you are still hungry you can gladly eat my breakfa-“

“Sam, are you alright? You never skip breakfast.“

Sam thought for a moment before he replied. If he said he didn’t feel good and wanted to go home, Gabriel would only get even more suspicious as Sam never skipped school. Not even when Dean infected him with a nasty flu and both of them did almost nothing besides lying in bed, watching DVDs. So instead he closed his eyes for a few seconds, took a deep breath and replied with a smile, “I’m fine, Gabriel. It’s just that I fell asleep on the couch and you know how uncomfortable that is.“

“Oh yeah, don’t I know it. I’ll never forget our last X-Men-Marathon when we both fell asleep on it! My back hurt the whole day afterwards. Ok, I understand you don’t feel very well, but Sam you have to eat your breakfast.“

“You can eat it. I’m really not hungry.“

“Sam, you know very well that I can’t eat it because you are literally the only person on the planet who eats Peanut Butter and Banana sandwiches!“ 

“Gab-“

“No, whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it! You have to eat your breakfast, otherwise your brain won’t function properly and you won’t be able concentrate in school and therefore can’t prove to everyone what a genius you are. Now eat, because neither of us is going to leave this car unless you eat your breakfast!“ Gabriel said in a determined voice.

Sam smirked. Gabriel looked so adorable when he tried to wield power based on him being the older one. 

“Ok, you win.“ Sam said with a smirk as he opened the small brown bag and ate his delicious sandwiches.

The rest of the school day went rather normal and all thoughts and doubts Sam had had just a day earlier were all forgotten again. And even if he would have tried to think about it, he couldn’t. Gabriel was way too busy making him smile by goofing around and continuing to remind him of all the fun they are going to have while being completely alone at their homes. 

After school they finally went shopping and got home with quite a collection of new DVDs. Because Gabriel’s mom wasn’t very fond of having a television in the living room, Gabriel and Sam had to go to Gabriel’s room to enjoy their meal and watch one of the movies they had bought. 

When they entered Gabriel’s room Sam out of habit looked into his own room and his glance immediately fell on his -still completely decorated- bed. “Hey Gabriel, how about you prepare everything and I’ll be back in a second? I just want to remove all the things from my bed before Jessica accidentally steps into my room and sees the mess Dean has left me.“

“Yeah sure, no problem. Any wishes as to which movie you want to see?“

“No I don’t care. Just choose a movie and I’ll be right back with you.“ 

Once in his own room, Sam took a box and put all the things that lay on his bed inside it. At first he was very quick about it, but then his mind began to wander again and accordingly he became much slower. He wondered what the edible massage oil and body paint tasted like and how it must feel like to lick it off somebody, or vice versa, how wonderful it would feel if somebody licked it off him. 

He thought about all the delicious parts of Jessica’s body he would like to cover with it and then savor every minute of removing it again… with only his tongue. He could cover her beautiful breasts with the cherry flavored oil and gently massage her beautiful peach sized breasts. They were just perfect… not too big and not too small. And they felt so wonderful underneath his hands every time he touched them. 

As he picked up one of the chocolate body pens he thought about funny instructions and arrows he could paint on his own body to make Jess laugh and lighten the mood. He thought about drawing a funny manual on his body, like for example a couple of arrows towards his nipples and the word “lick“ and a long curvy trail leading up and down his body to certain erogenous zones. 

And he would most definitely use the cherry body pen to paint his or Jess’ lips with it and then remove it with frantic kissing. He loved the way Jess’ lips looked like every time she used that shiny lip-gloss of hers when she was a cheerleader at their football games. Her lips always looked so damn voluptuous and all he ever wanted to do was kiss them for hours. Hmm… Jessica in her cheerleader uniform… that way too short skirt… and the adorably skimpy dress… and the glossy lips… and the dick lollipop in mouth… and the short brown hair… and the absolutely adorable cute smile on— wait! Hold on a second! 

Sam eyes immediately snapped open. He had closed them at some point while fantasizing about the various ways he could use the gifts and was now very confused. Why did he end up thinking about Gabriel in a cheerleader uniform? How the hell did that happen? He sure as hell was not going use these sexy gifts with Gabriel! He was going to use them with Jessica! Gabriel is just a friend and will never ever be more than that! 

He silently cursed his subconscious for being so sneaky. Although Sam had to admit that he wouldn’t necessarily mind to see Gabriel in that outfit again. He’d looked nice in it. It accentuated his rather nice legs and torso. Gabriel wasn’t exactly bad looking, on the contrary, a lot of girls liked Gabriel for his looks, as quirky as he might act and look like.

Suddenly, Sam’s phone rang. “Hey Sasquatch, are you going to put down roots over there, or what? The pizza is getting cold and I’m very hungry. Hurry up, will ya? Just chuck all the stuff in the box and come back over! Oh and don’t forget to bring some more chocolate dicks. I already ate all of mine yesterday.“ Gabriel said before he hung up.

Sam looked through the window only to see Gabriel making a charade, indicating that he was going to die unless Sam comes over very soon. Sam smiled, cleared the rest of his bed, and grabbed some of the chocolate dicks before he went back to his best friend. 

“Finally!“ Gabriel said as soon as Sam sat beside him on the left side of the bed and handed over the lollipops. The two of them both took a slice of pizza and enjoyed watching the first Thor movie. Afterwards they discussed it in all its details, especially in regard to it being a comic book adaptation. 

“You know, I really wish I were Loki, then I could punish all my stupid bullies!“ Gabriel said, laughing. “And FYI: in my opinion you’d make a waaaaaay better Thor than that Hemsworth-guy!“

“Well, thank you Gabe, and I think that although Tom Hiddleston did a fantastic job, you’d be a much better Loki than him. Especially as Loki per se is known for his trickster persona in Norse mythology and you are never short of a prank.“

“Haha thanks Sasquatch! Now I definitely know that we were destined to be friends for life! For better or for worse we can’t go separate ways.“

“Yeah afraid so” Sam said, smirking. “And the best part about being gods would be that every time we fight we’d have epic battles and our wrath would destroy more than just a few toys or books or DVDs.“ 

“Yeah, I’m still sorry for when I ripped your favorite copy of The Great Gatsby apart right in front of your eyes.“

“Oh come on, don’t mention it! I did far worse to some of your stuff.“ Sam laughed. “But you know as funny as it would be, it also means we’d be brothers!“

“Well, technically it wouldn’t, because we’d kinda just be stepbrothers.“

“Yeah, but still… can you imagine? Us two being brothers?“ Sam asked, cringing and with a slight disbelief in his voice.

“Actually, I’d prefer not to think about it.“

“Yeah, you are right. I mean we grew up together so it basically already feels like we are brothers, just not by blood.“ Sam laughed and got up from the bed to throw away the pizza box. As his body was turned away from Gabriel, he didn’t see the hurt expression on Gabriel’s face as reaction to his last words. But once he faced Gabriel again, Gabriel’s face was back to his usual happy face. 

“So, what do you say, Loki. Shall we watch another movie?“ 

“You sure, Thor? Isn’t today one of your usual working out days? I mean, I sure as hell won’t complain. I’m always happy when we spend time together but I know how grumpy you get if you haven’t worked out for more than two days. And unfortunately for you, you are also getting fat so easily…“ Gabriel said teasingly with a huge grin on his face.

Sam made a mock-angry face before he jumped on the bed and onto Gabriel. “Whom do you call fat, you little monkey?“ Sam said as he began to wrestle with Gabriel. 

“You. I’m calling you fat, you giant moose! All the parts you claim are muscles are nothing else than very well hidden fat.“

“Hey, you are the one who eats tons and tons of sweets!“

“Yes. Yes, I do. And it only makes me sweeter!“ Gabriel said with a self-satisfying grin on his face.

“Oh yeah? And what about **this** tiny bit of love handles?“ Sam asked provocatively as he grabbed Gabriel by the hips and began to dig his fingers into the soft flesh there. 

Gabriel tried to push away Sam’s hands but he eventually gave up as soon as Sam started to tickle him, knowing very well just how ticklish Gabriel is. 

“Sam, stop it. Please. That’s unfair. Stop it.“ Gabriel said in between laughter. 

“Only if you tell me I’m not fat.“ 

“Never!“

“Ok, then I won’t stop.“ 

“Sam, please stop it.“ Gabriel said, meanwhile teary-eyed from all the laughing. 

But Sam just wouldn’t stop. Gabriel knew it was Sam’s soft spot -the fear of getting fat- that was also why he always loved teasing the hell out of Sam whenever he could.

Ultimately Sam took both of Gabriel’s hands into his own and yanked them above Gabriel’s head, while at the same time straddling Gabriel’s legs with his own ones. Now he towered over Gabriel and looked down at him in a victorious manner. 

“Ok, last chance Gabriel. Take back what you said or I’ll take the penis lollipops back with me.“

“You wouldn’t dare.“

“Try me.“ Sam said provocatively, but with a grin.

“Ok. I give up. I give up. You win. You are not and probably never fill be fat! Now get off me you giant beast!“ Gabriel said, still completely breathless from laughing.

Sam smiled and remained a moment longer in that position. He looked down and took in the sight of Gabriel right in front of him… completely helpless as Sam held his hands… completely breathless because he had been laughing so hard for the last couple of minutes… his hair tussled because they had been wrestling… and for the same reason his T-shirt was lifted up a bit, just above the waistband where their lower bodies were touching through the fabric of both of their jeans… 

Sam was now completely focused on the sight of the ridden up T-shirt. He suddenly felt the strong urge to touch this little bit of exposed skin… to gently caress and kiss it… to push the shirt up just a tiny bit more so he could touch even more skin, explore more of this soft, warm body beneath him. He imagined Gabriel’s moans as he would circle his navel with the tip of his tongue and… 

“Sam? Sam! Earth to Sam. Hey, do you even hear me? Saaaam?!“ Gabriel said in a slightly irritated voice as he tried to throw Sam off him. 

“Hmmm? Oh sorry, I didn’t hear ya.“ Sam said slightly confused, and immediately released Gabriel’s hands and climbed off him.

“Yeah, I figured. Sheesh, where have you been with your thoughts? You seemed to be completely zoomed out.“

“Nowhere, I… eh…“ Sam thought for a second and then shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. You are right, it’s definitely time for me to do some exercise. Do you want to join me?“ Sam said as he looked at Gabriel, his body slightly hunched over to hide his yet again half-hardened cock. “You know, considering all the fast food you are currently eating it’s probably a good idea if you join me…“ Sam said with a cheeky grin, letting the sentence trail off.

Gabriel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Oh wow, so this is your payback? Implying that **I** am fat, now? That’s weak, man. Really weak.“

“Oh come on, you had it coming, Gabriel!“ Sam said with a smirk.

“Yeah, I guess… Ok, Sasquatch I’ll join you on your work out, but-“ Gabriel wagged his finger at Sam. “I don’t want to hear anything about me being too slow while running, not being flexible enough during the weird poses you always do, or that I’m not fit enough in general, got it?“

Sam made a "zip-the-lips" gesture and said, “Got it. I won’t say a word.“

“Good. Then let’s go!”


	9. Big Brother Castiel is an Angel

After having exercised for about an hour, one less than Sam’s usual program, Sam finally gave in to Gabriel’s pleas and stopped their training. After all, he didn’t want to torture Gabriel all too much. They agreed to both go to their respective homes, take a shower, and then continue their little movie marathon. It was Friday evening so there was no need for either of them to wake up early the next morning. 

They succeeded in watching exactly one and a half movies before Sam fell asleep right beside Gabriel. And when Gabriel realized it, he didn’t do anything about it besides smirking and whispering, “Aren’t I supposed to be the tired one after your extensive training today?“ As if he had heard him, Sam muttered something unintelligible in his sleep, turned sideways, and moved closer to him. 

Gabriel switched off the TV and DVD-player, looked down at Sam, and just couldn’t stop smiling. Sam looked so peaceful and beautiful in his sleep. His wonderful big hands folded under his head… his tight fitting T-shirt that accentuated his well-formed torso… his hair all spread across his face… Gabriel felt the strong urge to brush it out of his face to have a better look at his peaceful facial expression, but when he slowly stretched out his right hand to do so, his cellphone suddenly buzzed. 

Gabriel quickly checked the caller ID and when he saw Castiel’s name on the screen, he tried to stand up and leave the room. But the instant he tried to get up, Sam unconsciously moved his left arm from under his head and wrapped it around Gabriel’s waist, thereby preventing him from getting up. Gabriel looked at Sam’s arm for a second and thought about gently shoving it away but then he took a quick glance at Sam’s sleeping figure and decided against it, too afraid it would wake him up. Instead he just smirked, leaned back against the headboard of the bed and took the call. 

“Hey Castiel, how are you?“

“Hello Gabriel. How are you? Why are you whispering?“ 

“Sam is sleeping right beside me and I can’t get out of the room.“

“That sounds interesting. Oh my dear brother, I’m so happy for you! Does that mean what I think it means? Please say yes. Please tell me he has finally come to his senses and had sex with you. I think I can speak for both, Dean and myself, and probably a dozen of other people when I say we are all rather sick and tired of your whole ‘we are just friends’-pretense. You’ve played that game for far too long now.“ 

“Shut up! No it doesn’t mean that! And it will **never** mean that because we are just really good friends and we are never going to be more than that.“

“If you say so.“ Cas said annoyed. 

“Cas, listen I don’t want to hear it and least of all I wanna talk about it right now, ok?“

“Really? How about what you said yesterday when-“

“Yeah I know what I said yesterday, but that was yesterday. Today he’s lying beside me in bed, his left arm wrapped around my waist.“

“Fascinating, tell me more! Have you already tried to make a move? Did you dress up in the cheerleader uniform again? Have you-“

“Cas, I can’t, he-“

“Of course you can. Come on. Just try to keep your voice down and then please continue whispering until I know every sweet and dirty little detail of your post-cheerleader-uniform-encounter!“ 

“Haha, stop it Cas!“ Gabe giggled. 

“Not a chance, baby-brother! Come on, you can’t tease me with the info that Dean left Sam a cheerleader uniform which only fits you and then expect me not to ask whether there were any aftermaths of it. Come on, tell me everything! Did he see you through the window when you tried it on again later that evening after we chatted? Did he get turned on by it and closed his curtains?“

“Um, actually… he didn’t use his room at all after I left him yesterday. The poor guy fell asleep on their really very uncomfortable sofa, so he really wasn’t acting at all like himself today.“

“Oh yes, I remember that damn sofa. It’s very uncomfortable!“

“Yeah, lucky for you, you mostly slept in Dean’s room, Castiela.“

“Shut up Gabriela, I didn’t!“

“Did.“

“Did not.“

“Muttonhead!“

“Assbutt!“

Both giggled and Gabriel tried his best not to wake up Sam. “So Assy, tell me did Dean like your little reunion present?“ 

He could hear Cas laughing again. “Yes, he actually liked it a lot. Thanks again for helping me out, and most of all for inspiring me to do it in the first place! You are the best brother of them all!“

“Oh, that’s nice to hear. Thanks Cas! It was such a pleasure to help you out. After all, it wasn’t just for you, I also wanted to say “Thank you!“ to Dean in my very own special way.“ Gabriel said with a bright smile and a bit of pride in his voice.

“Oh yes, believe me, he liked it. He actually liked it a lot.“ Castiel said excitedly. “You wouldn’t believe what he-“

“Thanks Cas, but I think that’s enough. The most important bit is, you are now with him and you have your fun. Everything else is really none of my business.“

“Says the guy who literally told me all the ways how to drive Dean wild during our vacation and introduced him to me in the first place.“ Cas said in a skeptical voice. 

“Cas, I… eh… hey, listen if it weren’t for Sam lying right beside me, I’d listen to everything you have to tell me but it really makes me uncomfortable to talk to you about all this right now.“

“That’s a little disappointing, but alright. So tell me what are your plans for the forthcoming week considering that you two are not only completely alone over there, but Dean also left Sam so many delicious gifts. Are you finally going to, you know… um… ‘tell him how you feel?’“

“No Cas, I won’t. He’s taken and his girlfriend is absolutely beautiful and I’m sure as hell not going to try to break them up. This is also why he is going to spend most of next week with her. Also, when it comes to Sam and myself-“ Gabriel paused and turned his head to look at Sam, cautious about whether Sam was still sleeping. “Cas, when it comes to Sam, then the most important thing is for him to be happy. And I really want to help him be happy. Not to mention that he and Jessica are such a cute couple. I’d never want to come between them.“

“But Gabriel, you deserve happiness, too!“

“Maybe, but you know damn well how unlucky I’ve been until now whenever I picked a girl or a guy.“

“That’s only because they weren’t Sam.“

“Cas, please stop it. I know you like to romanticize the whole thing and believe me, I’d be a liar if I wouldn’t admit that I’d love to be in a relationship with him, but it’s just not worth it. It’s never gonna happen! He is happy with Jessica and it would break my heart if I were the reason they break up. Worse still, can you imagine Sam leaving Jessica because he finally realizes that he might feels something for me and then it goes terribly wrong? I couldn’t live with that! He wouldn’t just lose Jessica, but at the same time we’d lose each other. No, no, it’s much better this way! He’s so happy with Jessica and therefore there will never be even the slightest chance of him ever seeing anything else in me besides a very good friend.“

“But, Gab-“

“Cas, please leave it at that. I’m very happy to hear that our little surprise worked well and that you apparently didn’t fuck your brains out completely.“

“Well, not yet anyway…“ Cas let the sentence trail off and Gabriel could practically hear the dirty grin Castiel was making while speaking the words and therefore just rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, okay. I won’t say anything. Then tell me what have you two, strictly as friends, been doing today? Did you go shopping as planned, or what?“

“Yes, we did. We bought some DVDs, then watched the first Thor-movie, did some workout and then continued our little movie— “

“Wait, wait!! Hold on a second! Say that again, please! You did what? You worked out with him?“

“Yes, we did some running and— “

“And you kept quiet about that? Tell me, did you both take a shower together after all that? I know the gym he frequents has a rather nice one.“

“Um, actually we didn’t go to the gym, we just um… you know kinda did the same program you did last year with him.“

“Oh ok. I get it. So, after you both took a shower you did a movie marathon and what happened then? Tell me everything.“

“Well, actually there’s really not that much to tell. We watched some movies and he fell asleep and now he’s lying beside me and when I wanted to leave the room to take your call he suddenly wrapped his arm around me and now, because I don’t want to wake him up, I have to whisper all the time.“

“Haha, ok. I get it. So… back to my initial question, have you already tried to make a move?“

“Cas!“ Gabriel said with a slightly raised and angry voice. Immediately he looked down at Sam, afraid of waking him up, but there was no need to worry; Sam was still very much asleep and instead of waking up he only cuddled up to Gabriel even more. Gabriel now smiled even wider, enjoying Sam’s embrace.

“…just saying.“

Gabriel shook his head. “Sorry, Cas I was lost in thoughts for a second. What did you say?“

“I said that I get that you don’t want him to break up with Jessica, but… Are you absolutely 100% sure you wouldn’t have a chance with him? I mean after all you and Dean told me about him… the poor guy might not even be aware of what he feels for you. You should definitely make a move!“

“And risk losing him? Not a chance, Castiel! I might be old-fashioned but I’m sure as hell not going to try to convince Sam that I’m the better choice for him; and least of all as long as he isn’t single. If he were single well then maybe, but being as it is, I’ll keep my mouth shut.“

“And just adore him from afar is that it? Steal small hugs and touches whenever you can? Let him crash on your bed and let him whine about his girlfriend all the time because-“

“Sam doesn’t whine about Jessica, not ever!“

“Oh right, I forgot. He is 'Mister Perfect' who is fine with everything and who is so understanding in everything he does and who would literally steal all the stars from the sky just to make someone else happy, while you are only his best friend who prefers repeatedly jerking off in secret somewhere to actually talking to him and—“

“CAS!!!“ This time, Gabriel couldn’t keep his voice down and Sam woke up for a second. But Gabriel quickly stroked gently over Sam’s head and told him everything was fine and he could continue sleeping. “Cas, you are such an asshole sometimes! Why would you say something like that? You know damn right that this isn’t true. And you can be happy that you are not here or I’d kick your ass no matter your age!“

“You’re right, I’m sorry. That was way out of line. It’s just that you are such a nice guy, monkey-brother. All I want for you is to be happy and apparently you are never going to be happy, unless you finally confess your affection for Sam Winchester at one point.“

“Yeah, but what if he doesn’t feel the same way? It would only complicate our relationship, or worse, it could end it completely!“

“I know baby-brother, but seriously as long as you are on uncertain terms with him you’ll never be happy with anyone, and least of all with yourself. You have to tell him and if he really doesn’t feel anything for you, fine. But at least then you know. And in case he does feel something for you, congratulations, you finally have a chance at luck with him.“

“But Jessica-“

“Forget about her! She’s a nice girl, but you can’t always take everyone else and their luck into consideration and thereby sacrifice your own one. I mean the best example was Kali, damn that chick was hot!“

“Cas!“

“Yeah, sorry. I know she’s not to be talked about. Ok listen, you apparently had a very nice day and I don’t want to rain on your parade and ruin your whole evening just by reminding you of all the things that make you unhappy. Therefore just hear me out, you are my crazy little monkey-brother and I love you. I’m very thankful for your help when it came to meet and date Dean, because let’s face it he’s probably the everlasting ‘one’ for me-“

“You mean beside, oh what was her name again, Meg? Or was it April? Or was it even-“

“Shut up brother, I’m trying to tell you something. And no, none of these girls meant anything to me. Just like the whole catalogue of girls and guys Dean bangs mean anything.“ 

“Well, if you say so.“

“I do and don’t try to compare mine and Dean’s relationship with yours or anybody else’s, we’ve talked about this. We have a more open relationship, so zip it and listen. Are you listening?“

“Yes, I am.“

“Good.”

“Wow, seems like Dean has rubbed off quite a lot on you. You’ve changed so much since I introduced you two to each other. You seem to have become quite confident and open-minded. I mean, since when do you take pride in banging people without being in a committed relationship with them?”

Castiel let out a short laughter. “Yes, I suppose you are right; I have changed since I looked into those beautiful emerald green eyes for the very first time, kissed those voluptuous lips, and touched the work of art he calls his body. But hey, you said you would listen, so listen. As I was about to say, I know you fell for that moose ever since he first stepped into your house and slept with you in one bed-“

“Cas, we were kids!“

“Shh… just listen! The moment that moose moved in beside you and you wouldn’t shut up about him, I knew I wouldn’t have to worry about you being alone with mum anymore because you had found someone who makes you happy and won’t leave your side. And when you became older, I only waited for the moment when you would tell me that you and him finally realized that you were meant to be with each other, but instead you only kept telling me about him meeting a variety of girls, you trying to hook up with guys and girls so you wouldn’t have to think about him, and that -of course- nothing lasted.“ 

“Listen, I get that you really like him a lot and you just want him to be happy, but believe me there is no use in trying to make him happy when at the same time it only makes you miserable. There is no point in sacrificing your own happiness for his. Soon the two of you will leave for college and then what? Are you going to follow him like a good little pet? Well knowing that he’s most certainly going to leave you behind at some point because he is going to a much better college than you are?“ 

“My advice would be to enjoy your last weeks and days with him, but talk to him. Talk to him about how you feel so that in case you two get separated due to different colleges or you decide to come to Europe your conscience is clean and you can have a fresh start, for better or for worse.“

“Yeah, you are probably right…“

“Of course I am.“ Cas smiled at the other end of the phone. “Listen Gabe, you said he’s cuddling you in his sleep?“

“Yes, he is.“

“Did he mumble anything since he fell asleep beside you?“

“No, he um…“ Gabriel looked down at Sam and smiled. “No, he didn’t mumble anything he just smiles in his sleep and he unconsciously moved closer to me at some point and is now cuddling me, that’s all.“

“Well, if that doesn’t feel like a déjà vu than I really don’t know what it feels or rather sounds like. Ok monkey-brother, I’ll hang up now and you do whatever you feel like you should do with your living and breathing 'Mr. Moosekateer.' If I were you, I’d know exactly what I would do, but obviously you didn’t ask for advice so I’ll only tell you one last thing, try to enjoy this week where you are completely alone with him, okay? Make the most of it.“

“Ok. Oh and thank you.“

“You are welcome. And lastly, Gabriel as you know I’m not a heartless man, on the contrary, I’m quite a romantic and nothing brings me more joy than making other people happy. So tell me is there any chance for you to surprise Sam with a nice dinner these upcoming days? Because the book you told me about? The one he was just dying to get, but is completely unavailable in America? Well, I bought it and sent it to you. It should be with you Tuesday morning the very latest.“ 

“You did? Wow, thank you so much!! Sam is going to be so unbelievably happy about it!“

“Yeah, and hopefully also grateful towards you…“

“Oh my… You are truly my hero. Thank you, Cas!“

“You are more than welcome baby-brother. And now, hang up, switch off your phone and enjoy being cuddled by that gigantic moose of yours. And maybe, just maybe you could… you know… give him a tiny good-night-kiss.“ 

“I… I don’t know…“ 

“Your choice. Goodnight, monkey-brother!“

“Good night, Castiel. And thank you!“ 

Gabriel switched off his phone and slowly turned sideways. He put his phone on the nightstand and took the spare blanket out of it to spread it over himself and Sam, making sure they, and most of all Sam, were completely covered by it. Then slowly but steadily he slid down in bed, making sure Sam’s hand didn’t move from his waist all too much, until he finally lay flat on his back. 

He knew Sam was a huge cuddler, but interestingly enough he never cuddled with anybody else than Gabriel, not even with any of his past girlfriends. And even with Jessica he only cuddled when they were awake, once he fell asleep he always moved away from her unconsciously. Well, or at least up until now he didn’t cuddle with anybody else when sleeping, but Gabriel was certain this too will change once Jessica and Sam took the next step in their relationship. 

Gabriel tried his best to fall asleep but he couldn’t, so he moved his head a bit to be able to look at Sam. Of course he didn’t see much as it was already nighttime, but still, due to some moonlight that was shining through the window, he could at least partially see a bit of Sam’s face. He thought about all the things Castiel had said to him and wasn’t quite sure what to make of them. Of course he had a crush on Sam, actually he’d had one for a very long time now, but admit that to Sam? Never. There had always been so many reasons for him to keep quite, not least because he was too afraid of Sam’s reaction and the possible -negative- effects it could have on their friendship. 

Gabriel frowned as he kept thinking about how it would be like to have Sam lying beside him in bed on a regular basis and not just when he fell asleep during one of their many movie marathons. Cautiously Gabriel turned his body until he was also lying sideways and thereby facing Sam, his head resting on his left arm. The moonlight that shone into his room really wasn’t illuminating much but it was enough for Gabriel to see at least almost half of Sam’s face and some of his neck. Everything else was covered with the blanket.

Gabriel looked at Sam and wished he could just kiss him right now. He imagined how wonderful it would be to just move closer to Sam and thereby touch and feel this giant body even more, to wrap his right arm around him and then slowly let his hand slide down Sam’s body until he reaches the waistline. At this point his fingers would get busy, as they’d dive under the shirt and slowly and very gently explore the wonderful warm and soft skin beneath it. Soon he would use his whole hand instead of just his fingertips to caress Sam’s body. At the same time he’d be kissing Sam, first his lips… then his beautiful -currently closed- eyes… then move along the cheekbones to his neck while still touching every bit of skin he could reach, on the back and on the front. 

He would undress him in the luminous light that currently shone through the window. He imagined how he would keep kissing Sam until he wakes up, and once he’d be awake he’d simply continue caressing Sam’s body more properly. First he would press Sam’s body flat on the bed, and then he’d start kissing only his mouth while simultaneously removing his T-shirt. 

Then he’d go on a little kissing adventure by gently and slowly starting to kiss him behind his ear and along the neck and trace delicious patterns in the hollow of his throat. Then he’d move lower… kiss his pectoral muscles… then circle his nipples with his tongue, before gently sucking first on one and then on the other… then slowly he’d leave this wonderful territory again by letting his mouth wander further downwards. He’d slowly kiss his way further down Sam’s body and cover every inch of it with hot kisses… he would move lower until-

“Shit!“ Gabriel whispered as he realized that he had a boner and Sam chose exactly the same second to pull him closer to himself. “Fucking shit, what am I supposed to do?“ Gabriel thought. This situation was so awkward and he prayed to God, Sam wouldn’t wake up now because how the hell was he supposed to explain this? Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to breathe evenly, trying to just think away his erection. He tried to think of little puppies being murdered brutally, little puppies that were killed one by one. Luckily this image helped, but as soon as he opened his eyes and saw Sam’s half-hidden face, his pulse began to race again. 

“Shit!“ Gabriel whispered. “Ok, maybe if I just keep my eyes closed then I can try to think of something else and hopefully I’ll fall asleep while counting sheep or imagining all the things Sam and I could do next week. Yes, that’s a very good idea.“ Gabriel thought and took another look at Sam. 

“Ok… maybe just a teeny-tiny kiss on the lips… maybe if I’m very cautious he won’t even notice it…“ Gabriel thought as he very slowly closed the short distance between them and gave Sam a peck on the lips. Slightly panicked, but also taking care not to move too quickly, he sank back down on his left arm, closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly with a smile on his face.


	10. Sugar and Spice and Everything (Naughty and) Nice

The next morning a beam of sunlight that shone right across his eyes woke Sam up. Annoyed he rolled over and was surprised when there was something plushy beside him in bed. Confused and sleepy he tried to open his eyes, only to be greeted by the very familiar sight of Mr. Munchkey, Gabriel’s favorite plush monkey when he was a kid. Sam immediately began to smile and cuddle up to it. He liked that little monkey; it always reminded him of Gabriel and their time as kids when there was nothing more fun than Gabriel’s monkey riding his moose. 

Sam smelled the monkey one last time before he got up and went downstairs to see where Gabriel was. “So, turns out I fell asleep while watching movies with one monkey and then woke up with another one beside me in bed, care to explain that?“ Sam said as he entered the kitchen. 

Gabriel, dressed in an apron and currently making pancakes, turned around to look at Sam. “Well, what can I say? Someone had to make breakfast for you and I’m afraid Mr. Munchkey isn’t that talented, don’t you think?” Gabriel asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, I guess so. Also, I don’t think he would look half as interesting as you do with such an hilarious apron!”

“Hey, hey, careful there, kiddo!” Gabriel waved the spatula in front of Sam’s face. “No dissing my apron! I happen to really like it and I’m prepared to defend it against all odds!” Gabriel said with a grin while still waving the spatula in front of Sam’s face in an ‘En Garde’-manner.

Sam laughed and took away Gabriel’s spatula. “Gabriel, I gave you this apron ten years ago, don’t you think it’s a bit weird that you still wear it?” 

“Not at all! I like it.”

“There are monkeys on it-“

“Which you drew yourself!”

“It’s childish and outdated!”

“It’s original and I’m nostalgic!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“And judging from the rumble of your stomach you are hungry!” Gabriel said with a wide grin.

“Shut up, monkey-hat!”

“You shut up, you giant moose! Sit down and eat!” Gabriel said as he placed a plate with a large pile of pancakes on the table right in front of Sam. Coffee, maple syrup, strawberry syrup, and hazelnut chocolate spread were already on the table. 

“Well, I guess when you ask me so nicely than you leave me no other choice than to obey and eat your famous pancakes, now do you?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“That’s the right attitude!” Gabriel said, smiling as he sat down at the opposite side of the small kitchen table. 

Both indulged in their breakfast wholeheartedly and when Sam’s phone rang after they finished, both were so full that if they’d tried to eat just one more pancake they’d probably throw up. Sam left Gabriel soon after he finished his phone call with Jessica to take a shower and then spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend. 

Sam enjoyed having Jessica around him for a whole day and although they spend most of the day with shopping in a variety of shops, he didn’t get bored or annoyed. Because from the first cute smile Jessica gave him that day, he forgot everything else around him. He pampered her throughout the whole day. They went to all her favorite clothing stores, ate at her favorite restaurant, he bought her beautiful flowers and literally anticipated her every wish. 

They even went to a nice little lingerie store, and although Sam wasn’t allowed to see the things she tried on, because it was a surprise for their big event on Jessica’s birthday, he really enjoyed being around her and judging from her smile when she finally got out of the store, Sam just couldn’t wait to see what she bought. 

At the end of the day Sam was very happy about all his arm muscles as Jessica really made use of the opportunity to buy new outfits for her birthday. After having seen the latest chick-flick in their local cinema, Sam brought Jessica home and afterwards without as much as a short glance through the window and into Gabriel’s room, he fell onto the bed and very happy, but exhausted instantly fell asleep. 

Sam and Jessica spent the next day by trading off between watching some nice movies at Sam’s, fooling around with each other, and improving their plans for Jessica’s birthday. As Jessica had dinner plans with her family, she left early. Sam used the rest of the evening for going to the gym and doing some extensive work out. 

It wasn’t until Monday morning when Gabriel and Sam drove to school and the boys talked about their weekends that Sam realized that he actually hadn’t thought about Gabriel or Dean or anything remotely connected to the incidents of the last week at all. He had been way too busy and happy with Jessica at the weekend and once he realized that, he decided that this could only mean that none of the thoughts he had and actions he’d had, especially the ‘getting turned on by two very different sights of Gabriel,’ were of any significance. 

The whole rest of the day went rather normal and every time Sam looked at Gabriel he didn’t see anything else besides his best friend with whom he joked around constantly. In the evening Sam worked out with Crowley again, but neither of them mentioned last Thursday and all the things that had happened that day. 

Finally the big day had come. It was Tuesday, Jessica’s birthday. After school, Jessica went home to celebrate her birthday with her parents and pack an overnight bag, including all the books she needed for tomorrow’s school day. Meanwhile, Sam drove home to prepare everything for his and Jessica’s own celebration of her birthday. 

After Sam bought some last ingredients, he went home to prepare Jessica’s favorite dish, salmon and spinach lasagna. After he put the whole dish in the oven to bake and set the table, he went upstairs to get take a shower and get changed. Once he looked decent, he started the last bit of preparation: his room and particularly his bed. 

Sam switched on the light in his room and closed the curtains of his windows; there was no need for anyone, especially Gabriel, to see what was going to happen in his room during the night. He changed the sheets and his bed linen to a pink-ish alternative and put two folded red plushy towels on the nightstand next to a little bowl with condoms and some of the edible massage oils. He didn’t particularly like these colors, but he wanted to make it as pleasant as possible for Jessica. 

He set up several candles in the room, inserted a CD with solely romantic but erotic songs in the CD-Player, spread rose petals all over the bed and some on the floor. Lastly he lay down one single rose between the two pillows before he took the rest of the rose petals and made a trail from the bed, over the floor and stairs, down to the kitchen. He looked around one last time and was pleased with himself, yet very nervous, with just how perfect everything looked. 

Just as he was about to check on the lasagna, the doorbell rang. Sam took a deep breath, switched on the CD-Player and opened the door.

“Hello, sweetie.” Jessica said. She was dressed in one of the new short dresses they’d bought on Saturday. It was purple and had golden ornaments on it. She also wore matching golden shoes and wore her hair open.

“Hello, my love and happy birthday!” Sam said, and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Haha, thanks.” Jessica said when they finally broke away again. “Uh what’s that delicious smell?” She asked and just as Sam was about to answer, they both heard the very distinctive ‘Ding!’ of the kitchen timer. 

“Well, best if I show you, don’t you think?” Sam said with a wide smile. “Just follow me, my lady.”

They both went into the kitchen where Jessica was greeted by the sight of a beautifully decorated table. There were red roses on the table, set in a vase and a small package. Jessica took in the sight before her while Sam switched off the oven, took the lasagna out of it, and set it on the table. 

“Oh Sam, you made lasagna? That’s my favorite dish!”

Sam smiled. “I know, that’s why I made it! And here, “ Sam gave Jessica the small package, “this is for you. I hope you’ll like it.”

Jessica opened the well-wrapped package and was more than delighted when she didn’t just find Jane Austen’s Mansfield Park in it, as book and one of its movie adaptations, but also a small plush Smurfette. “Thank you, Sam. I love it.”

“And I love you.” Sam said before Jessica leaned closer and kissed him. 

After their kisses got a bit more heated, they decided that it’d be better if they ate their dinner first and then later continued their fooling around. After dinner, Sam led Jessica into the living room where they danced in a tight embrace for a while to the beautiful romantic songs from the CD. 

As they looked into each other’s eyes, they could clearly see the love they felt for each other and Sam suddenly felt stupid for ever letting his mind wander to someone else when now he could see clearly that there just couldn’t be anyone else for him than Jessica. He loved Jessica so much, the way her blond hair looked like it had been kissed by the sun, her beautiful eyes that were like an ocean Sam had to be very careful not to drown in, her singsong voice to which he could listen for hours… there were just so many things he absolutely loved about her. 

“You know I love you, right?” Sam asked as he leaned closer to Jessica.

“I know, but I love you more!” Jessica said with a smile. 

Sam now smiled too as he closed the short distance between them and kissed her. At first their kisses were very chaste, but the longer they kissed the more frantic they got. Sam began to sink his right hand more and more into Jessica’s beautiful hair while he let his left hand gently slide down her side and back. Jessica meanwhile started to pull at Sam’s shirt and tried to pull Sam closer and closer. 

When they finally came up for air, Sam looked at Jessica, then at the stairs, and then back at Jessica. “Would you, um-“

“Yes, I’d love to.” Jessica said as she tried to catch her breath. 

They kissed again before Jessica took Sam’s hand and led him upstairs. But not without leaving her shoes at the foot of the stairs. Once they were standing in front of Sam’s room, Sam asked her to close her eyes and wait a minute. And although she looked nervous and a bit insecure, she did as he asked of her. Sam meanwhile got inside his room, lighted all the candles and switched on the CD-Player. Then he went back to the door and kissed Jessica. “You can open your eyes now, Jess.”

When Jessica opened her eyes she was speechless for a second and very touched by all the work Sam has put into preparing this evening so absolutely perfectly. “Honey, this-,” Jessica said as she entered the room and walked towards the bed, “is absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much. It’s…” She took the rose from the bed and smelled it. “It’s perfect.”

“Yeah, you think so? I… uh… I tried to prepare everything according to your wishes.”

“Yes, it’s absolutely beautiful. Thank you so very much.” Jessica said as she pulled Sam closer for a kiss. 

After a short while their kisses became more heated again, their hands completely buried in each other clothes, desperate for touching any part of one another they could reach. Completely breathless Sam pulled away again. 

“Jess, if you don’t want to do this-“

“I know, but I want to. So, just shut up and kiss me.” 

So their frantic kissing continued till Sam pulled away once more. “Jess, I just want you to know, whatever happens tonight, I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too.” Jessica said as she put away the rose, opened the zipper of her dress, let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. Now she only stood in her underwear before him, underwear he was sure she had bought when they had been shopping on Saturday. It was a beautiful pair of panties and bra, white with little bows and pink roses embroidered on it. 

Sam swallowed hard. Jessica looked so absolutely beautiful. He felt like he could spend hours with just looking at her, kissing every inch of her body. Sam’s already quickened pulse now accelerated even more. Jessica’s body was a masterpiece and all he wanted was to praise the work of art that it was. 

When Sam didn’t do anything besides staring at her, Jessica got even more nervous and unsure of what to do, so she sat down on the bed and tapped at the space beside her. Luckily, Sam finally moved and sat down right beside her. He removed his shirt and began to kiss her again. After a while he let his fingers slide along her back and up to her bra to unhook it. They stopped when Jessica took it off and afterwards moved a bit higher on the bed and under the duvet. Sam got up and stripped out of his pants. Then he also got under the duvet and cuddled up to Jessica. 

“Jess, if you at some point feel, you don’t want to do this anymore. Because you are unsure or are suddenly too afraid to go through with it, you can tell me, ok? I won’t judge you and I most definitely won’t force you to have sex with me, ok? Because I love you and the last thing I want to do is to hurt you or give you the feeling that you are supposed to do something just because I would like it. Okay, honey?”

“Yes, ok. And thank you, Sam. I truly love you and you are just the best boyfriend one can wish for. I’m so unbelievably grateful for you!” Jessica said with a shy smile. 

Sam smiled as they began to kiss once again, letting their fingers and hands wander and explore. When Sam realized that Jessica was still very stiff and nervous, he took the next step in this evening’s plan. 

“Jess, I have a little surprise for you.” He reached for the massage oils. “I thought I’d offer you a little massage, maybe this will take away a bit of the tension.” 

Jessica smiled at Sam and agreed. So Sam spread out one of the towels underneath Jessica, told her to lie face down on it, pushed the duvet to the end of the bed, and he himself sat down slightly below her waist with his legs on either side of her body. He squeezed some of the massage oil in both of his hands and began massaging Jessica. First he gently massaged her shoulders and arms, down to even her fingers, then he began to massage between her shoulder blades and worked really hard into her vertebrae. With every gentle movement of his hands, he could feel Jessica falling apart more and more. 

He told her to turn around, so that she now lay on her back. He poured another large portion of the massage oil into his palm and began to work it into Jessica’s skin. Judging from the shallow and faster breathing by Jessica, she clearly enjoyed Sam’s touches. Especially when Sam began to gentle massage her beautiful peach sized breasts did she began to moan. Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss Jessica, their lips pressed on each other but immediately opening up to let their tongues touch and intertwine in a mixture of sheer desire and longing. 

Finally Sam pulled away, looked deep into her eyes and whispered, “I haven’t even told you the best bit about this massage oil.” He smiled and gently touched her nipples with his hands. “All these oils are edible and this,” Sam raised his left hand to Jessica’s lips, “is cherry flavored oil. Do you like it?”

Jessica immediately started licking his fingertips before taking them into her mouth. “Yes, it’s delicious and I want mooore.” Jessica said and then one by one she took them in and started sucking on them, enjoying the taste. Sam’s breath began to quicken and he leaned back, repositioned himself and now started to circle her right nipple with his tongue while caressing the left one with his fingers. Gently he let his tongue brush over it several times before he closed his lips around it and sucked on it. 

Jessica moaned around Sam’s fingers and dug her left hand into Sam’s hair, enjoying every lick, every suck he did. She felt ripples of increasing pleasure throughout her whole body, making her tremble. “Oh yes, Sammy… mhm… good… aaah… that feels so good,” Jessica groaned as she let his fingers slip out of her mouth. 

Sam’s mouth soon left her nipple and began its journey further downwards while his hand was exploring all the special places that excited her. Sam licked his way down to her navel and began to circle it with his tongue at first, before he finally dug in and thereby only send another wave of pleasure through her body. Jessica was getting more aroused by the minute and all she longed for now, was to have Sam near her, to have him IN her. She wanted to feel him, feel him as close as she has never felt anyone before. “Sam… I… Aaah…” Jessica moaned, digging her fingers now even more into Sam’s hair and taking his fingers back again in her mouth to suck on them. 

So when Sam moved lower and began to kiss her through the fabric of her panties, she couldn’t resist any longer and the next time Sam looked up to make eye contact with her to see whether she liked what he did, she took his fingers out of her mouth and covered by her own hand directed them to her breast and started caressing herself with his hand. 

At the same time she removed her left hand out of his hair and placed it under his chin, indicating to come up to her for a kiss. When he leaned closer to Jessica once again, she whispered in between kisses “I love you, Sam. And… I’m ready. Just… please be gentle. But I know you will.” 

Sam smiled and kissed her once again before he moved down her body again. He now sat at the right side beside her legs and put his hands around her panties, looking up again for approval, which she gave with a smile. So Sam slowly removed her panties and shortly afterward his own shorts. Sam kneeled between her now spread legs and slowly began to kiss his way up her left leg. Gently his hands touched and caressed her whole body and when he reached her mouth once again, stabilizing himself by having his arms around and under Jessica, she could feel his erection throbbing as it pressed against her. 

They went into another very deep kiss and Jessica felt the urge to return the favor for Sam’s thorough massage and for all of Sam’s attempts to make her feel save and relaxed. She therefore placed her right foot firmly on the bed and flipped them over so that she now lay on top of him. But she immediately placed one leg on each side of his body. “Let me give you a little bit back of what you have done for me.” Jessica whispered into Sam’s ear before she began kissing him down along his neck. 

“Jessica-“

“Shhh… Just relax and enjoy.” Jessica said and began to kiss Sam’s pectoral muscles. Sam moaned. “I guess you like it then?” Jessica asked with a wide grin as she caressed Sam’s nipples with her fingertips and let them wander further downwards. 

“Jess, yes… yes… I like it a lot.” 

Jessica grinned and continued to kiss Sam all over his upper body. She spend what seemed like an eternity with nibbling on Sam’s nipples, enjoying every single groan she succeeded to elicit from Sam. She moved further down and admired his abdominal muscles, a tribute to the many hours he spent in the gym. She kissed and sucked on the skin around these muscles extensively before she moved on to his navel by circling it with the tip of her tongue, enjoying the moans by Sam that became more desperate by the minute. 

Jessica smirked but wouldn’t stop to tease him; she enjoyed this way too much. She kept kissing and licking around his navel until she finally dug in and thereby send a jolt of pure pleasure through Sam’s whole body. Sam groaned, “Aaaah… Gabriel.”


	11. "Hello, Stranger!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had left Sam home alone in favor of an open-air rock festival he and Castiel wished to attend. But before they can actually leave for the festival, Dean picks up Castiel from a very small airport and together they celebrate their reunion in the only proper manner there is - with lots of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it's Destiel! :-D This chapter or rather the whole Destiel-insert, because it's definitely going to be at least 2 chapters, ^.^ is entirely dedicated to and the fault of tmchen. And I hope you feel really bad about it! Sheesh, this was supposed to be a simple -but a bit out of proportion- Sabriel-fic for Aria!! Destiel was really meant to be just a side-dish that was only mentioned, but now... what can I say? You inspire me oh so much my dear and I just had to write this for you! <3 <3 Hope you like it ;)
> 
>  **Update:** This chapter is my little intermission-program, so if you don't like Destiel you are free to skip it! ;) But for those who are interested: this intermission turned out to be a "little" bit longer than I anticipated and the rest of it can therefore be found as a separate part under the title "Love, Sex, and Rock'n'Roll."

* * *

When Dean arrived at the airport around noon, he was overjoyed to realize that he had actually succeeded in arriving much sooner then he thought he would. 

The airport he picked Castiel up from was really a little dump and therefore Dean had absolutely no trouble at all finding a parking space. And even though there were a lot of free ones directly in front of the entrance hall, Dean chose a more secluded one just around the corner. The arrivals area of the airport was so small that people literally had to take care not to obstruct any passengers trying to check-in. Luckily, this also meant that there was just no way he could miss Castiel once he arrived.

As Dean had arrived early and he knew that the two of them were probably going to ravish each other as soon as they arrived back at the car, hell, maybe even sooner because they had missed each other so much, he went straight to the men’s room to clean his pipe. He was so looking forward to see Castiel again that the last thing he needed was to come right on the spot as soon as Castiel merely did more than just touch or kiss him. 

After he was done, Dean went back to the airport’s entrance hall, eagerly awaiting Castiel’s plane to arrive. When people finally kept coming out of the arrivals hall, Dean’s enthusiasm slowly began to diminish the longer Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Unsettled he started to look at his phone, hoping Castiel might have sent a message, but there was nothing. And when Dean tried to call Castiel, he realized that he actually didn’t have any reception in the hall. 

Frustrated he left the airport and walked towards his car; all the while trying to call Castiel, but unfortunately he didn’t succeed. When he finally arrived back at the Impala, he was surprised to see a sexy brunette leaning against it on the passenger’s side. As the person was turned away from Dean, he couldn’t see anything besides long brown hair, a short slim shirt, and the waistband of a very colorful skirt. 

And when Dean stepped closer he could see that the skirt was actually much shorter than he would have guessed it was. The skirt barely covered more than the person’s –admittedly really nice- ass, and the matching cute stacked sandals and white stockings only accentuated this particular feature. 

“A sexy girl on my sexy baby. You know, any other day this would be a dream come true, but today all I can say is, ‘please step away from my car or you’ll damage the paint with your sequined skirt.’“ 

The brunette turned around and said flirtatiously, “Oh what a pity, I was hoping you’d take me right here, right now, on the hood of your beautiful car, but I guess then we’ll just have to defile your backseat instead.” 

Dean smirked and said, “Listen, any other day I’d gladly make use of this opportunity, but I’m waiting for my boyfriend to arrive, so I’m really sorry, ok? He was supposed to come on the plane that landed 20 minutes ago, but he didn’t and now I’m worried and-“ 

“Oh, it’s a real pity that **he** didn’t come. But, are you sure you wouldn’t enjoy my company just as much?” The person said while stepping closer to Dean. 

Dean smirked. “Listen, I told you I’m flattered, but eh…”

“Yes?” The person asked with a raised eyebrow before stepping even closer until standing so close to Dean that they could practically kiss. “I’m pretty sure you would enjoy making **me** come instead.” The words breathed into Dean’s ear.

The person stepped a little bit away from Dean again. Dean frowned as he looked into the other person’s face and got almost lost in their mesmerizing ice blue eyes. They somehow looked really familiar. “Cas? Cas, is that you?” 

“Well my name is Castiela, but if you ask very nicely you can call me Cas.” The person said with a smirk, his eyes wide and innocent, with just a flicker of naughty. 

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean asked confused.

“Shhh! Just enjoy, sexy!“ Castiel said as he closed the small distance that was still left between them and kissed Dean, his heart beating so fast he was afraid it would explode any minute now. When he pulled away again, he explained, “I took an earlier flight and booked us a nice room in a nearby motel.” 

Dean grabbed Castiel and hauled him in for a long hug. “You know, actually I really don’t care, I’m just unbelievably happy that you are finally here.” Dean said, overjoyed. “Why didn’t you call me or at least text me? I’d have come earlier if you had told me; in fact, I actually was early.”

“Well, it was supposed to be a surprise and I didn’t want to spoil it. I wanted to make something special for you and also hurry up the process of us getting a room where we can celebrate our reunion.” 

“Yeah, it definitely is a surprise. And what a nice one, too!” Dean whistled appreciatively as he looked up and down Castiel’s body. “But Cas… I really don’t think I can wait,” Dean said as he leaned closer and breathed aroused into Cas’ ear, “it has been far too long. I just have to have you. And I have to have you **right now**.”

“But, Dean…”

“No! You can’t expect me to wait. Not when you show up like this.” 

“So, I take it you like it?”

“Do I like it? Are you kidding? From the moment I saw you leaning against my car, I already imagined to bend you over the hood and take you nice and hard; but now that I know it’s you, I’m even more impatient to finally fuck you completely senseless.” Dean said as he let his hands wander down Castiel’s sides and over his ass, massaging his cheeks in a circular manner. 

“Dean, I…” Castiel began to protest but couldn’t finish as Dean pulled him in for another kiss and by holding on to Cas’ ass slowly shoved him backwards until Castiel was pressed against the car. 

“Oh Cas, I want you… and I want you right here, right now!” Dean moaned into Castiel’s ear as he lifted him onto the hood of the car, stepped between his legs, and let his hands slowly slide up his exposed legs. 

Castiel moaned as Dean started nibbling and kissing his neck. “Well, I guess then it’s a good thing you parked your car way out of anybody’s sight.”

“Yeah, I somehow already anticipated that although I took care of myself in the bathroom earlier that that would only be a temporary solution. I knew once I saw you again, I’d just want to pin you to the next best wall and screw you right through it." Dean said as he moved his hands further up Castiel’s legs again until he reached under the skirt and touched the panties Castiel was wearing. “My, my, my… what have we here?” Dean asked with a smirk, staring directly into Castiel’s ocean blue eyes.

“Uhm… well, the outfit wouldn’t be authentic without the proper undergarment, so I-” Castiel’s shy attempt of an explanation was cut off as Dean let his hands glide over the silky material of the panties and gently started stroking along Castiel’s dick through the fabric. “Aaah… Dean,” he moaned. 

“Oh Cas, you are really spoiling me here.” Dean breathed against Castiel’s lips as he let his right hand slip inside the pants, wrapped it loosely around his dick and gave it a few strokes before his thumb crested the head of his dick, smearing the precome along the shaft, and then began to stroke him in earnest. 

Castiel’s groans were muffled as Dean kissed him perfervidly. The thrusts of Dean’s tongue in his mouth made Castiel only greedy, greedy for a different kind of thrust into another much tighter but similar warm orifice of his body. Their tongues were like two swords in a fight, tangling and intertwining in a constant state of desire and lust, trying to prevail. 

“Open your eyes, Cas. I want see you come! I’ve had to do without looking into your beautifully dilated eyes for far too long. Now I want to take it all in. Come on, look me in the eyes and just let go. Come on, Cas. Come. Come for me.“ Dean said, as he drew away from Castiel’s mouth and pressed their foreheads together. 

Castiel groaned as he opened his eyes again. “Yes, just like that. Just let go.” Dean said in a husky voice as he kept stroking Castiel now even harder and faster, while simultaneously squeezing his ass with his left hand. 

Castiel felt his orgasm rushing up on him very fast now, and not being allowed to close his eyes but being forced to keep his eyes fixed on Dean’s was only intensifying the pleasure he felt. “Dean, I… ahh…” Cas shuddered. “Dean, I think I… I…” Cas stuttered and moaned, he was now so very near the edge, all he needed was a few more strokes to send him flying right over it. And as Dean didn’t dream of slowing down to make it last longer, Castiel came only seconds later with a loud scream, covering Dean’s fist, his skirt, and both of their shirts with his seed. 

Dean kissed Castiel gently and stroked him through the afterglow, while once more taking in the sight of Castiel’s beautifully blown eyes as Castiel still breathed erratically and with a very seductive smile on his lips. 

“Do you have any tissues?” Castiel asked, laughing. 

“Not on me,” Dean said with a cheeky smile while wiping his hands with the hem of his shirt, “but I have some in the car, just like I have a couple of spare shirts in it.” He took off his shirt and attempted to do the same with Castiel’s when suddenly a large crowd of school kids passed only a couple of feet away from them, heading towards their location. 

“Cas, I think it’s better if we get into the car and drive to your motel room now. At least then we won’t have to worry about scarring some kids for life.” Dean said with a wink, walked towards the driver’s side of the car, and got in. 

Frustrated and still a bit out of it, Castiel looked across the parking lot and at the kids for a second, before he got down from the hood and joined Dean in the car. Castiel used his old shirt to wipe away some of the cum stains on his skirt before he threw it on top of Dean’s dirty one. Luckily Dean had his duffle bag in the backseat, so both of them just put on new shirts. Once they were in the motel, they could both get cleaned up properly. 

As it turned out, Castiel’s motel was really just a short ride away; Castiel had used the bus when he had travelled back to the airport earlier that day. They both laughed about the fact that apparently Castiel got even hit on by several guys who were absolutely convinced of him being a very attractive woman. 

When they arrived at the motel, they both got out of the car and Castiel held his small purse right in front of him the whole time, hoping the new shirt and the purse would cover the remaining cum stains on it. Dean just grabbed his duffle bag from the back seat and followed Castiel up the stairs, all the while pinching Castiel in the ass. “Stop it, Dean.” 

“I can’t. I just missed that perky little ass of yours so much and I just can’t wait to bite it, touch it, grab it, and simply just feel it against my body all the time.” Dean said, while pressing Castiel against the wall in the staircase between the first and second floor, letting him feel how hard he still was.

Castiel’s breathing became faster. He swallowed hard. “Later, Dean. We need to get to our room first. I don’t want us to get arrested for indecent exposure.” Dean looked afflicted, but forced himself to move away from Castiel. “Well then, please lead the way.” Dean said, his eyes filled with lust.

“Room 216, that’s ours.” Castiel said as they reached a door almost at the end of the balcony hall. Unfortunately the cleaning lady, who was busy with the room next door, had left her trolley in front of their room so they couldn’t get in. But luckily it was just a matter of minutes till she came out of the room and moved to the next one, taking her trolley with her. 

The first thing Castiel did as soon as he was in the room was to remove the wig; it itched and it had also gotten rather hot under it. Then he wiggled out of his skirt, letting it slide to the floor while simultaneously taking his clean shirt off and leaving it on the table nearby. Then he removed the bra and the silicon pads he had used to stuff it accordingly. All he wanted was to get rid of all these things, take a shower, and then devour Dean’s body in all its beauty. 

Castiel leaned down to open the clasps of his sandals when he took a peek at the bed where Dean was sitting rather comfortably on the edge of it, watching him strip. “Um… Dean what-“

“Oh please don’t stop on my behalf, Cas. Feel free to continue.” Dean said with a smirk. 

“I… eh…” Castiel said shyly and stopped mid-action, unsure of what to do next. Then he straightened up and walked over to the bed. He put his left foot between Dean’s thighs and asked, “Dean, could you… uh…”

“Help you open them? Sure I can.” Dean said as he opened the first clasp and started caressing Castiel’s foot and leg in the process. He put the shoe on the floor and let the leg down slowly. 

“Thanks.” Castiel whispered, still a bit insecure.

“No problem.” Dean said as he wrapped his hands around Castiel’s right leg and gently let his hands wander downwards until he could lift the foot up to remove the other sandal. Once he was done he threw the shoe on the floor and kept Castiel’s leg in its position with his thighs clasped around it. He let his hands wander up and down Castiel’s legs and over his sides. Then he began to kiss Castiel’s thigh and moved towards his navel, putting soft light kisses on the skin. 

“Deeeeaan” Castiel whined and began to wobble a bit. Dean smirked and opened his thighs a fraction, just enough to let Castiel move his foot on the floor again. He pulled Castiel closer now and began to kiss him. 

“Later, Dean. First I need to take a shower.” Castiel said in-between kisses. Dean groaned in disappointment. 

“Not fair, man. I want you. I need you.” Dean growled as Castiel moved away from him, took his dirty clothes from the floor, and walked towards the bathroom. 

Frustrated he fell back on the bed. “Well, that’s just fan-freakin-tastic!” Dean said unnerved. 

“Hey Dean, how about you grab your second duffle from the car and then come and join me in the shower?” Castiel said, standing in the doorframe of the bathroom. 

A smile crept up on Dean’s face. “That’s a great idea. I’ll be back in a sec! Don’t you dare start without me!” Dean said as he jumped up from the bed and ran out of the door. 

Castiel went into the bathroom, tossed the clothes on the floor with his panties on top of the pile and was just about to step into the shower when he took a final look into the mirror right above the sink. He smiled when he realized how absolutely ridiculous he looked with his messy hair. After he removed the light make-up he was wearing and washed away the dried cum around his dick, he looked into the mirror again and his mind began to wander. 

He thought about his phone call with his younger brother Gabriel last night, and how he gave him the idea to dress up like a woman in the first place. Castiel hadn’t been quite sure about the whole thing because although being with Dean has given his ego an enormous boost and he was much more confident now, he still had major attacks of shyness from time to time. And although he wasn’t the most inexperienced guy when it came to sex, he still felt like a giant virgin in comparison to Dean. 

He just tried to keep up with him and please him in whichever way he could. The result was that he had just removed make-up, a wig, and had taken off a skimpy girly outfit, just so he could surprise his boyfriend. Dean’s look as he checked him out at the airport? Definitely worth it! Dean had looked at him downright predatory, and that had been even before he knew it was Castiel. He won’t deny that he was more than flattered about the reaction, but still… he felt a bit overwhelmed by it. He wasn’t used to so much attention and that someone really desired him that much. 

He still couldn’t believe that Dean actually chose to be with him and to spend more than just one night with him. Before he met Dean he only had one relationship, which had lasted for four years. He and April had been very happy together and they had even already had made plans to get married, but then one fateful night he had caught her cheating on him with one of his best friends. He had been heartbroken and had immediately taken the chance to accompany his sister Anna and her friend for a vacation at their mum’s in America. Castiel had felt like he could never love again and the last thing on his mind was falling in love with anybody for a very long time – and least of all someone like Dean. 

Castiel had always believed in long-lasting relationships and he was always the first one to scold his brothers and sisters when they had one-night-stands. Balthazar even joked that Castiel was the only guy in their family who ever truly took their last name, Arkanđeo, literal, as he wasn’t just the only one without ever having any fleeting adventures here and there, but also who truly tried the whole ‘I’m not going to have sex until I’m married’-thing. 

Of course this didn’t last long once he and April hooked up, but it still lasted much longer than any of his brothers would have lasted in the same situation. They even made bets how long it would take Cas to finally get his cherry plucked, and of course it was Balthazar who won the bet, as he was the lucky one who won on how long it would take Castiel to lose his Turkish delight.

But that was the past. Ever since he had met Dean, he too hooked up with all kinds of people when he felt like it. But in contrast to some of his brothers, he never deluded anybody just so he could fuck them; this was the part that was still completely in accordance with his old personality. He only slept with people who were looking for the same thing he did, meet fleetingly, have a good time, and then never see each other again. 

Dean and he sometimes even exchanged stories about some of their best fucks and used it as an incentive to get each other aroused when they had phone or video chat sex. Dean… he really loved him. And he was so thankful to him for all the things he did just to help him forget his cheating girlfriend. Before he met Dean, he had never even thought about the possibility that he could like guys, too. But then, thanks to his brother Gabriel, he finally met the one guy that turned his life upside down and showed him a completely different perspective on life. 

As Castiel was completely lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that Dean silently entered the bathroom, leaving the door a bit ajar, got undressed, and then stood right behind him. Only when the taller man placed his lips on Castiel’s neck and began gently sucking on it, trying to make a hickey, did Castiel notice Dean’s presence. And the fact that he could glaringly obvious feel Dean’s erect penis pressed against his back made him not only aware of his nakedness but also reminded him that Dean hadn’t found his release at the airport. 

“Shit!” he groaned when Dean’s trail of kisses and sucks on his neck had ended at his weak spot behind one of his ears. It was so unbelievably hot whenever Dean kissed that specific spot and Castiel immediately threw his head back and rested it on Dean’s shoulder, while his dick instantly began to show its appreciation. 

“Ah, bingo. I knew I remembered your weak spot correctly, even after all this time.” Dean said as he wrapped his right hand around Castiel’s dick and began stroking it. His body was shaking with lust and he already felt his orgasm starting to rush up on him when they both suddenly heard noises coming from the other room.

“Room service.” 

“Fuck!” Dean cursed. 

“I’m sorry, but I thought you’d like to know that you left the keys in the door. I’ll just leave them on the table. Do you need anything?”

Dean just smirked while Castiel was completely in shock and felt embarrassed. “No, we are fine. Thank you.” Dean yelled through the half-shut door. 

The cleaning lady left and Dean looked at Castiel through the reflection of the mirror. Castiel’s cheeks were flushed and he looked down at his now no longer so hard cock and Dean’s hand wrapped around it. 

“Now, where were we? Oh yes, right. I wanted to fuck you against the sink, so we can both watch each other’s expressions in the reflection of the mirror.” Dean said against Castiel’s neck as he started kissing him again. 

“Deeeean.” Castiel moaned, as Dean began stroking him again. “Dean… shower. Please… better in the shower.”

“Yeah, you are probably right, Cas.” Dean smirked before he continued, “and hey why be content with just the mirror above the sink if we can watch each other in the tall mirror on the wall?” Dean winked at Castiel and stepped into the shower that was big enough for two.

Castiel looked over his shoulder and into the large mirror he hadn’t noticed before while Dean dragged him into the shower, leaving the shower curtain open just enough so both were visible in the mirror. Dean turned on the water and positioned Castiel right under the warm spray, smirking while running his fingers through his hair. When Castiel’s hair was finally completely tousled, he leaned in for a long kiss, letting his fingers wander down Castiel’s spine down to his ass, giving it a nice firm grip. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth and started rubbing himself against the taller man.

“Yes, Cas? Something you want there?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yes. You. Dean, I want you.” Castiel answered, his breathing erratic now.

Dean leaned away from Castiel, grabbed the lube he had brought with him, squeezed a generous amount on his hand, and started coating his dick and his fingers. 

“Turn around.” Dean told Castiel in a tone that left no room for protest, not that Castiel even thought about trying to protest. And so he turned around, enjoying the wonderfully warm waterfall running down his back, while Dean pressed himself against him once again and dragged his tongue along Castiel’s most sensitive part of his neck, making any word Castiel wanted to utter die out in a muffled whimper. Castiel threw his head back and braced himself against the wall as he felt Dean’s fingers circling his entrance before he pressed one in. 

“Fuuuuck...” Castiel groaned as he felt Dean brushing over his prostate. “Dean… yes... mooooore.” 

Dean smirked, quickly coated his fingers with more lube before he added another finger, scissoring Cas’ open. Very soon a third finger followed, trying to work Castiel open as quickly as he could. Castiel moaned and tried to hide his face in one of his arms as he rocked back against Dean’s fingers. 

“No, Cas. Don’t hide your face. I want you to see. Look in the mirror. Just look at you... you are so beautiful when you are fucking yourself against my fingers… when you are desperate for my cock. You enjoy this, don’t you?” Dean purred into Castiel’s ear.

Castiel glanced in the mirror and saw the two of them; saw his own aroused face, saw the way Dean’s fingers slid easily in and out of him, and he saw the reflection of Dean’s hard cock, wishing it were in him. Dean followed Castiel’s gaze and continued whispering into his ear, “do you want to feel my cock? Do you want to feel it in you? Feel it fill you up? Or do you want me to stop? Shall I? Stop and just leave you alone in the shower? Do you want that? Come on tell me. Do you want me to stop or do you want-“

“Yes, Dean! Yes! I want to feel you in me! I want to feel your giant cock fill me up like no one else can. I’ve missed it so much. I want it. I want it so bad.” Castiel pleaded.

“Only if you promise to keep looking into the mirror, Cas. Can you do that for me?” Dean asked as he continued moving his fingers in and out Castiel, brushing repeatedly over his prostate.

“Yes, Dean. Yes, I’ll do whatever you want, just… just fuck me already!”

Dean smirked as he removed his fingers and aligned the head of his cock with Cas’ entrance instead. “Oh God, you have absolutely no idea how impatiently I have been waiting to do this again.” Dean said as he pushed himself all the way in, remaining in this position for a moment to give Castiel the chance to adjust. 

Castiel moaned and closed his eyes for a second, completely enjoying the feeling of being so close to his boyfriend again; to feel him inside him once more and to be so completely filled up by him. It was a glorious feeling and he never wanted it to stop. Dean was the only one he ever allowed to penetrate him; with all other women and men he had fun with he was always the one to fuck them.

Castiel quickly opened his eyes again, and when he looked into the mirror he was immediately greeted by the sight of Dean’s face, his emerald green eyes, filled with desire and clouded over with a fervent lust.

“Oh God, I have absolutely no idea how I was able to control myself for so long.” Dean said in a gruff voice. “If I had my wicked way with you, I’d have fucked you right on the spot at the airport. You bend over the hood of the Impala.” Dean said, as he slowly started thrusting into Castiel. “It would have been such a nice sight for everyone around us and the perfect start for our trip.”

“Aaaah..” Castiel moaned. 

“You like that?” 

“Yes, I like that very much.” Castiel said. “Please don’t stop. I want… fuck… I want mooore.” Castiel pleaded.

“Damn, this feels just so good,” Dean said breathlessly. “I’ve missed it. I’ve missed you. But most of all, I’ve missed seeing your face, seeing what it looks like when I fuck you.” Dean said as he was biting and kissing Castiel’s neck while still keeping an eye on the mirror and the reflection of Castiel’s face. 

“Missed you too, Dean. I… aaah…” Castiel groaned as Dean’s thrusts became harder. “Dean… Dean, I want you. I want all of you. Please… please, don’t stop.”

Dean, desperate because having waited for too long for his release and overjoyed to finally fuck his angel-like boyfriend again, just let go. He started to move faster, plunge himself deeper, all the while looking into the mirror, observing Castiel’s face that was ecstatically twisted with lust. He felt his orgasm rushing up on him and once he made eye contact with Castiel, it just overwhelmed him and he came with a long desperate scream. 

Feeling Dean filling him up and seeing the pleasure on Dean’s face as he did so, Castiel came only seconds later. They both remained still for a few moments, enjoying their shared afterglow before Dean slid out of Castiel and with a smile turned Castiel around to kiss him long and passionately. 

Dean reached for the soap and began soaping himself before he did the same with Castiel, enjoying the thought of getting them both washed up just so they could devour each other’s bodies again as soon as they were able to.

After they came out of the shower, they both got dressed and as neither of them had eaten much that day, they went out to a small diner they had seen on their short drive from the airport. They both had burger and fries and apple pie for dessert. Everything went fine until the moment Castiel saw Dean eating his slice of pie. The joy on Dean’s face as he ate what he called ‘one of the best apple pies I have ever tasted,’ and the way his mouth closed around the fork, pushing it down and into his mouth… it send a shiver through Castiel’s groin. 

Dean had a very voluptuous mouth, one that was far too sensual for anybody to resist looking at it. Castiel immediately imagined it pressed against his lips, all over his skin, and of course wrapped around his dick. He had missed those beautiful soft lips so much and he just couldn’t wait to feel them all over his body once again. Dean raised an eyebrow, “Now, what are you looking at?” he asked. 

“I’ve looked at your mouth. You’ve such beautiful lips and I just remembered how much I missed them. Missed to touch, to kiss, but most of all feel them on my body.” Castiel said in a gravelly voice. 

Dean smirked. “Well lucky for you then that this feeling is mutual. Because I just can’t wait to reclaim your whole body with a thousand million kisses until you beg me to stop. In fact, you know what? Why don’t we start with my mission right now? Unless of course you are still hungry, then-” 

“I’m only hungry for one thing, Dean; and that is to feel you. To feel you touching me. To feel you kissing me. To feel your tongue licking me at all the right places. To feel your wonderful lips around my dick again. To feel your fingers in me. But most of all, to feel your gorgeous big cock filling me up again and fucking me till I see nothing but stars. The shower was nice but I want so much more!” 

Dean smiled. “Well, I guess then there’s only one thing left to say: Check please!” 

The both of them hurried back to their motel as fast as they could. Once they’d reached their room, Dean hadn’t even had enough time to close the door and lock it before Castiel was already completely stripped down to his boxers and was pinning him against the door, kissing him passionately while at the same time fumbling with the belt and zipper of Dean’s pants. 

Dean kissed Castiel and moved with him towards the bed before he pushed him down onto it. “Not so fast my little angel.” Dean said as he took off his shirt and jacket and let both fall down to the floor. “I promised I’d reclaim your whole body with a thousand million kisses and I intend to make good on my promise.” Dean said with a smirk and started to slowly strip down to just his boxers. 

When Castiel started to get up and move closer to Dean, so he could touch and kiss him, Dean pushed him back down on the bed again. “No, no, no, Cas.” Dean scolded and wiggled a finger at him. “You have to have patience. Lie down and just enjoy. Or do I have to tie you to the bedposts first so you can’t move? I’d rather not, not yet anyway, but if you can’t behave I’d probably have to.”

“No, Dean. It’s okay I can behave. I won’t move, I promise. It’s just… please… I missed you so much and I need you. I need you so bad!” Castiel said as he lay down flat on the bed again, admiring Dean’s body. 

“I know Cas. I missed you, too.” Dean said as he crawled on the bed, towering over Castiel’s body before he leaned down for another kiss. Quickly Dean’s lips left Castiel’s mouth and started to rediscover every single contour of his lover’s face, his laugh lines, the arches of his cheekbones, the soft eyelids that covered up the endless ocean of Castiel’s eyes… 

Dean put gentle kisses all over Castiel's face while at the same time caressed his neck with his fingertips, softly brushing over Castiel’s weak spot before letting them wander further down his lover's body. And as his hands began to wander, so did Dean’s lips. He nuzzled on Castiel’s neck and once he found a nice spot he slowly started sucking on the skin, eager to leave Castiel marked up as his. 

“Aaaah… Dean.” Castiel moaned as he felt the soft suck on his neck and Dean’s fingers trailing softly over his arms and sides. Once he was done, Dean leaned up again, admiring the big hickey he made. He smiled and whispered into Castiel’s ear, “Now everyone will know you are mine. Mine alone.” Castiel moaned again, the thought of Dean being so possessive over him made him shudder with lust and pride. Pride over the fact that Dean had chosen him, and him alone, to be his… and not just for the moment but hopefully also for a very long time in the future. 

Castiel ignored any thought about the fact that their time together was limited to just this one week and that the next opportunity for a visit won’t happen until at least for a two to three months time. He just enjoyed the amazing feeling of having Dean with him again, to have the opportunity to actually touch and kiss him and likewise be touched and kissed by him. Not to mention to finally feel Dean’s wonderful cock inside him again instead of having to fuck himself with a vibrator and pretend it was Dean. 

Castiel opened his eyes again and looked at his boyfriend with a bright smile. He was just so unbelievably happy to have Dean with him right now and was more than eager and overjoyed that their limited time together had only just started. 

Dean had promised to reclaim his body with tender kisses, and he did. For what felt like several hours Dean did nothing but kiss every single inch of his skin until he felt like his lover’s name was imprinted all over him, making Dean’s claim over his body only more evident, confirming that he was his and his alone.

But all the touching and kissing made Castiel oversensitive and he longed for nothing more than finally feel Dean reclaim him in the only way left, by fucking him into the mattress and thereby confirm that he truly was the one and only man that was ever allowed to fuck him. 

Castiel lay on his back and looked down at Dean, who was currently kissing his inner thighs, forcing his legs apart. Dean’s fingers tickled the softness of Castiel’s balls while also stroking his swelling cock. Dean’s pace was excruciatingly slow, each stroke felt like an eternity to Castiel. He gasped when Dean’s dry fingers began to circle his entrance. 

“Dean, yes please. I want you. Want you in me. Pleeease.” Castiel begged.

“I know, baby. I know.” Dean said as he gave Castiel’s cock another firm stroke before he put a kiss on its tip. “I just need to grab the lube. Don’t move!” 

Castiel gave a short laugh - as if he ever wanted to move anywhere out of Dean’s reach voluntarily. And before he could even finish his laughter Dean was already back on the bed. Back between his legs, the lube coated fingers circling his entrance before quickly pressing one in, while his other hand was loosely wrapped around Castiel’s dick again and he felt Dean putting soft kisses and licks over the whole length of it. 

Castiel moaned and Dean opened his mouth to take in Castiel’s dick, while at the same time pressing another finger into him, starting to scissor him open and repeatedly brushing over his prostate. “Aaaah… Deeeean.” Castiel groaned as he fell apart under Dean’s torturous caresses. Dean bobbed his head up and down Castiel’s cock, slow and deliberate at first but always in tandem with his fingers that went in and out of Castiel’s body. As Castiel’s moans became more pleading, Dean quickened the pace and inserted another finger. 

Castiel became more desperate, his hips bucked up and all he wanted was to feel Dean make him come while he was inside him. “Deeeean, pleeease. Please, I need you in me. Pleeeease… please!”

Dean pulled off Castiel’s dick and quickly coated his own one with lube before he pulled Castiel’s legs over his shoulders and took a last glance into Castiel’s pleading eyes before he slid right into him. He gave Castiel a second to adjust before he slowly bottomed out, only to move in again seconds later. 

This wasn’t about fucking Castiel through the mattress just so both of them could have a good orgasm. And this wasn’t about finding their release as quickly as possible. And this wasn’t about the fact that he felt the urge to fill up Castiel’s hole with his cum so he could feel like he had marked and reclaimed Castiel not just from the outside but also from the inside. 

This was about the fact that he was finally reunited with his boyfriend again, the one person that truly accepted him the way he was, with all his flaws. This was about the fact that he had actually found someone who was able to look beside his facade and see the real Dean, the one that literally did everything for the people he loved. The real Dean, who was compassionate and sensitive and who cared for the other sexual partner’s satisfaction just as much as for his own. 

Admittedly, he loved a good quick fuck just like the next guy and there sure was nothing wrong with that. It’s nice and serves its purpose, but this was different. He didn’t just want to fuck Castiel so he could get off, like he did in the shower. He wanted to show Castiel how much he loved and appreciated him; he wanted to –as cliché as it might sounded- make love to him. He wanted to feel the wonderful heat of Castiel’s body around his dick and at the same time be able to look into his lover’s eyes. 

He knew the exact circumstances of their vacation were not going to give them much time and opportunity to fuck in a proper bed each time or without being surrounded by an endless amount of –mostly very loud- people. That’s why he wanted to enjoy this quiet moment of bliss, absorb even the slightest detail of it so he could recreate it perfectly in his memory once he remembered it later when he was alone again.

Dean continued in his slow pace and Castiel grew impatient, so he crossed his legs behind Dean’s head and dragged him down on top of him. “Dean, faster. Please. I fucking need you. Please… pleeeaase…” Castiel pressed out under stuttered breath as Dean brushed over his prostate again in a painfully slow manner. 

“As you wish, Cas.” Dean said and began to move faster now and thereby also increased the pace in which Castiel’s cock that was trapped between their bodies was being rubbed. Dean looked into his lover’s eyes and the beautiful sight of his pupils being dilated so much that he almost looked like he had black eyes spurred Dean on even more and made him realize just how much he cared for Castiel. Waves and waves of happiness and thankfulness for having found such a wonderful person washed over him.

“Oh baby… Cas, I just fucking love seeing you like this! And I just can’t get enough of it. Not ever. Fuck! You are just so beautiful, my angel. I need you… I…” Dean groaned as he felt he was getting close. 

“I know, I love you too, Babe.” Castiel moaned as he felt that he was near the edge to blissfulness. “Please…. ah… please, don’t stop. I’m almost there!” 

“Cas… Cas, I… aaah… Cas, I love you!” Dean cried out as he and Castiel both came at the same time; Dean filling Castiel up to the brim with his seed, reclaiming even the last bit of Castiel’s body as his, while Castiel, his dick still trapped between both of their bodies, coated both of their torsos with his thick white semen, making them stick together uncomfortably.  
Dean buried his head in the pillow beside Castiel’s head, enjoying the hazy afterglow for a second before he eased out of Castiel, and while still breathing heavily dropped on the bed beside his partner and closed his eyes. 

After only a few seconds post coital bliss he felt Castiel’s hand roving over his upper body and neck until it rested under Dean’s head. Slowly Castiel pressed their heads together and whispered into Dean’s ear, “Are you aware that you just said ‘I love you’ for the very first time to me?” Dean’s eyes immediately snapped open in terror, but he relaxed once he heard Castiel continue, “and I just wanted to say ‘Thank you!’ I know these words aren’t something that cross your lips very easily or often and I feel proud and honored that you finally said them.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something when Castiel put his fingers on Dean’s lips. “Shh… You don’t have to say anything. If it was just a slip, just forget it. Same if you think it was a mistake, just pretend it never happened. Then I will simply enjoy the memory of you saying it and keep this memory like a treasure no one can take away from me. And in case you really did mean it, well… then you’ll have plenty of time to repeat it.” Castiel said with a smile before he put a kiss on Dean’s lips. 

“I’m going to take a shower now, so should you. If you feel like joining me, feel free to do so. But I also won’t get mad if you want to enjoy lying in bed for a little bit longer, just don’t fall asleep because otherwise I’ll definitely wake you up, and not in a fun way. Because I’m definitely not going to lie next to you as long as your body is still covered with my cum. I won’t take long. Oh, and… I love you.” Castiel said before he put another kiss on Dean’s lips and left for the bathroom. 

Dean didn’t need time to think about Castiel’s offer but followed him immediately. The both of them didn’t say a word during their whole shower, but simply enjoyed washing each other’s bodies thoroughly. Afterwards, they went back into their room, put on new boxer shorts and shirts, and crawled back into bed.

Completely exhausted, not least because he had been traveling for the past 24 hours straight and hadn’t had any sleep, Dean just cuddled up to Cas and fell asleep immediately. Cas, though also very exhausted, was still too happy and excited to finally be reunited with Dean again and therefore was wide-awake. So when after a while Dean scooched away from him, Cas took advantage of the situation and went out of the motel room to call his little brother Gabriel.

It took a while but then he heard Gabriel on the other side of the line, _“Hey Castiel, how are you?“_

 _“Hello Gabriel. How are you? Why are you whispering?“_ Cas couldn’t help but wonder.

_“Sam is sleeping right beside me and I can’t get out of the room.“_


	12. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, I finally had enough free time to finish my next chapter! :) 
> 
> So, after my little Destiel-intermission-program, (the first chapter was included here, the rest can be found as a separate part under the title "Love, Sex, and Rock'n'Roll"), here's the resolution of how Jessica reacted to Sam's inappropriate heat of the moment-blurt out of Gabriel's name.

* * *

~~µ~~

Jessica swallowed hard and thought, or more precisely rather hoped, she might have misheard it, so she asked Sam, “What did you just say?” 

And although everything in Sam screamed for him to lie he just couldn’t, so he answered broken-heartedly, “I said ‘Gabriel.’”

“That’s what I thought!” She spat out, and immediately leaped up from the bed. 

“You are such a jerk! How dare you do that to me, you asshole?” Jessica screamed at Sam, continuing to call him every dirty word in the book, repeating that she had been right all along and that he preferred Gabriel to her, while getting clothed quickly. She stormed out of the room, heading downstairs towards the entrance door. 

And although Sam tried to apologize to her while he was following her, she refused to listen but instead just kept screaming at him. And when she saw her birthday presents on the table on her way out, she grabbed them and threw them at Sam, one by one. 

“Here, take these and give them to your true sweetheart Gabriel! Maybe you can read him the book while you are both cuddling,” Jessica yelled, throwing the book at Sam’s head, “or you two can watch the movie while making out and laughing about the fact how stupid I’ve been the whole time by trusting you in the first place and even went so far as to fall in love with you when everything you ever wanted was him.” Jessica screamed, and threw the DVD at Sam’s feet. 

“Go on Fanny, go and finally confess your love to Edward because I’m most definitely not going to be your Henry Crawford!” Jessica spat out angrily, and eventually even threw the plush-Smurfette at his chest, before she ran out of the house, inflamed with rage. 

Sam, still buck naked, couldn’t follow and was therefore left with the only thing he could actually do: lean his head against the entrance door Jessica had slammed shut behind her, tears running down his cheeks, banging his fists against it, angry with himself and desperate, still not understanding what had just happened. 

Resigned he pulled himself together later that night, blew out all the candles, and switched off the CD-player, keeping the curtains shut. He knew that if he would have opened them and Gabriel had gotten just a peak into his –now rather bleak- room and not seen Jessica with him, he immediately would have stormed over to ask what was wrong. And of course Sam was aware that Gabriel could have seen Jessica leave, but the chances of Gabriel being in his own room rather than in one that had a direct view to the entrance door were far too high for Sam to risk anything. 

Sam felt really bad and the last thing he needed was to talk to anyone, and least of all to Gabriel. He felt so ashamed. And as he knew calling Jessica wouldn’t help either, he just tried to bury himself completely under a pile of several blankets and his duvet.

~~µ~~

The next morning Sam, although he really didn’t want to, had to go to school and he was not surprised that Jessica evaded him. But weirdly enough, judging from the lack of looks and comments, it appeared that Jessica hadn’t told everyone in school what had happened between them. 

That day Sam didn’t succeed to talk to Jessica, but he also didn’t talk to Gabriel, or at least not much. Since he had expected that Jessica and Sam would drive to school together that day, Gabriel had taken his mum’s car to drive to school. And during classes neither Gabriel nor Sam seemed very eager to talk to each other. 

For the rest of the week Sam tried to talk to Jessica, but no matter what he did, he just didn’t succeed. And when it became known around school that Jessica and Sam had split up, Gabriel tried to talk to Sam, worrying what might have caused the break-up, but Sam just gave him the same answer he was telling everyone else, ‘We got into a fight and decided that it might be best to split up.’ And no matter how much Gabriel asked, Sam just wouldn’t tell him the truth.

When later that week John Winchester returned from his vacation a little early and only found one of his sons at home, he got angry very quickly. Of course he hadn’t believed Dean the whole ‘moving houses’-story for even a second, not least because he had been talking to Gabriel’s mum at some point and she had mentioned Castiel’s trip to America, including all the details it entailed. 

But this wasn’t about Dean lying to John because he did something stupid like for example when he illegally bought and drank alcohol when he was still a minor. Dean had always been rebellious and reckless and John had still always trusted him not to screw up completely, but now Dean had clearly overstepped the boundary. 

This was about Dean actually being stupid enough to risk losing his job because he came back from his vacation later than he was supposed to, and then didn’t even care about thinking up a good lie to justify it. It was just too much for John. And so after Dean came home and the two of them had a long and very loud argument, he ultimately threw Dean out of the house. 

Sam, anticipating that this might happen, didn’t stay for the fight but instead tried, once again, to talk to Jessica. He packed Jessica’s presents in a small bag and drove to her house. And although Sam was almost sure Jessica wouldn’t talk to him, he tried it anyway. Lucky for him, her parents weren’t home and so he rang the doorbell.

As soon as Jessica opened the door and saw Sam, she tried to shut it again. “No, Jessica, wait! Please!” Sam pleaded, trying to keep the door open with his hand. “Please, let me talk to you and explain everything.” 

“Explain, Sam? You want to explain? There is nothing **to** explain! Everything is absolutely crystal-clear. You are a fucking hypocrite, Sam Winchester!” Jessica screamed, while once again trying to shut the door. 

“No wait, please. Just give me five minutes and I promise after that you won’t have to talk to me ever again. Please, Jessica. Please!” Sam pleaded once again.

Jessica was tempted to finally slam the door into Sam’s face but she also knew that Sam probably wouldn’t give up until he had the chance to talk things out once and for all. And considering that she was currently home alone, it was probably better to talk it out right now rather than later on school grounds. So she ultimately let Sam in, saying, “Ok. I’ll give you five minutes but not a second longer!”

“Thank you, Jess, I promise you won’t regret it.” Sam said.

“Well that’s for me to decide, isn’t it?” Jessica asked angrily, opening the door wider so Sam could step inside. “Do you want something to drink?” Jessica asked as she closed the door behind him, because welcome or not there’s no reason for being impolite.

“No, thank you. But here,” Sam handed Jessica the little bag with her birthday gifts, “this belongs to you.” 

“I don’t want it.” 

“But it’s yours. I bought it just for you and I think no matter what happened between us, you should definitely keep it.” Sam said, still holding the little bag in Jessica’s direction.

“Well, okay but don’t expect me to keep it. The first chance I get I will get rid of it.” Jessica said grumpily, taking the bag and throwing it on the nearby table. 

“Do with it whatever you like it’s yours after all; although I would really like you to keep it for yourself.” 

“Whatever. You said you wanted to talk, now talk! You have five minutes.”

“Jessica, I wanted to say I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” 

“Oh, but you most definitely did.”

“Listen, I really don’t know why I did it. I guess it’s because ever since my dad and Dean went on vacation things have become really weird between Gabriel and me, and I guess my mind was still very busy processing and analyzing things when the two of us became intimate with each other-“

“Is that supposed to be an excuse? Because it’s a damn lousy one!! We were just about to sleep with each other, so why the hell would you think about Gabriel in that moment? **I** was the one you were in bed with, not he!!!” 

“I know.”

“Even if you might have wished it was him, it was still most definitely me you were kissing and massaging, NOT him!!” 

“I know.”

“Do you? Because I honestly think you are just trying to cover up the fact that you are in love with Gabriel by keeping our relationship intact for at least until the end of school, and then you’ll ditch me.”

“I would never do that.”

“You say that now, but I’m sure once we go to different colleges you’ll realize just how much you don’t mind the miles separating us because you won’t be missing me at all. Instead you’ll enjoy the perks of finally living alone, sharing a room with Gabriel, being with him 24/7 without any obligation to hide your desire to cuddle with him every night-“

“Jess, I don’t…”

“What? You don’t like to cuddle with him?”

“No.”

“Liar! Don’t forget that you told me that yourself. Yeah, remember when we went to the carnival and you won that oversized stuffed gorilla for me? You told me that although that stuffed ape looked and felt really nice you always much more preferred to have a different kind of monkey, namely Gabriel, beside you in bed because he feels much more cuddly.” 

“Jess.”

“No wait, I finally got it. That’s probably also the reason why you thought of him while being in bed with me. You’ve probably been pondering the fact that if it already feels good to have him beside you in bed, it surely must feel absolutely amazing to do that after fucking him.”

“No, Jess! That’s not-“

“Liar! Admit it, you’ve been thinking about that. Or what else could you’ve probably meant when you said, ‘ever since your dad and Dean went on vacation things have become really weird between Gabriel and you?’ Because honestly, I see absolutely no other reason or different topic you could have possibly been thinking about in that moment.”

“Jess.” Sam said faintly.

“No, Sam. I’m honestly sick and tired of this whole farce and I just want you to finally end it by admitting that you love him and not me.”

“But I don’t... I don’t think of Gabriel that way. It’s true, I might have said that about him being like a plush monkey, but come on! That’s just because he’s so much smaller than me, just like that stuffed plush gorilla I won for you, and because we’ve been doing this for such a long time ever since we were children-“

“Then grow up!”

“I would. I did! We haven’t been cuddling up in bed for quite some time now and if only you had given me the chance, I’m pretty sure I could have told you that I much more prefer to cuddle with you than with him.”

“Liar! What about that little movie marathon you told me about you two had just a couple of nights ago?”

“What about it? Yes, okay I admit we might have fallen asleep together, but I’m absolutely 100% sure I didn’t cuddle with him!”

“You are sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Or otherwise Gabriel would’ve teased the hell out of me if I did.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Well then, on to the next point. You claim your little slip was,” Jessica made air quotes with her fingers, “”just” because things have become weird ever since you two are home alone. Well then tell me what exactly happened that made you think for so long and hard about him? Did you masturbate together and you suddenly realized you would like to wrap your mouth around his cock and suck him off?”

“Jessica!” Sam screamed, shocked.

“It’s ok. Just tell me.”

“No, we didn’t.”

“Okay, then what did you do? Did you two had a pillow fight and you suddenly realized you had a stiffy while having fun?”

Sam just looked at Jessica, bewildered, with his mouth open, and completely speechless. 

“Okay, next shot. Did your chick and dick magnet of brother leave you something nice behind for the time he’s on vacation and you two tried it out and realized you actually liked it?”

Sam blushed.

“Bingo! So what was it? Vibrator? Butt plug? No, wait! Now I know!! The massage oil! Of course! You didn’t buy that yourself! Dean left it for you, didn’t he?”

“Yes.” Sam said meekly. 

“Wow. Then I guess your big surprise with the massage wasn’t actually so much your idea but rather the work of your notorious brother, wasn’t it? No wonder I felt like I had almost lost any will of my own after that. I bet he also left you some instructions on how to put your hands to such good use that I would literally do anything you wanted me to do.”

“Jess, I-“

“No, no, no. That’s it, isn’t it? Of course you had to try the massage oils out first, and especially the “edible” part of course. So how did you do it? Did Gabriel massage you and you got turned on by it or was it the other way around?” Jessica thought for a second before she continued in a very firm voice, “Yes! Yes, of course this way it makes much more sense! Because after all, you **did** have to try out your massaging skills. So tell me, how was it? How was it to massage and lick your little lover boy all over? Was it good? Yeah, I’m sure it felt so good that you didn’t stop at just massaging him. You blew him, didn’t you? Must have been amazing for you to cover his dick with the oil and then blow his brains out. Or did you both assist each other in taking each other’s steam off? Did you maybe even fuck him? Yeah, I guess that would finally explain why you thought of him instead of me when I-“

“No, Jess. That’s not true! I didn’t. **We** didn’t! Ok, you want to hear the truth? Want to know what it was? Dean left a cheerleader uniform and while I was in another room, complaining to Dean on the phone, Gabriel put it on. That’s it, okay?! Nothing else happened. He looked good in it and to this day I just can’t unsee it, okay? Happy now?” 

“Oh, so you liked him wearing a uniform? Great! Hold on a second,” Jessica said angrily and grabbed the bag that contained her own cheerleader uniform. “Here, take this,” Jessica took the uniform out, “and tell him to wear it,” Jessica yelled, as she threw it against his chest. “Oh and don’t forget the matching shoes,” throwing first one, then the other one. “And of course you also need,” Jessica reached into her bag once again, “the pompons,” and threw them at him, too, before she finally even threw the now empty bag at Sam’s chest.

Sam tried to fend off her attacks with his arms, and once she was done, he picked up every single piece she had thrown, stuffed all of them back into the bag, before he zipped the bag and put it on the table beside him. 

“Jessica, please. I… I’m truly sorry for what happened.” Sam said, broken-hearted.

“And what now? You think you can just blur out Gabriel’s name and expect me to accept that it was just a glitch and I should forgive you? Also, am I supposed to simply ignore your confession about having a Gabriel-in-uniform-fetish?”

“No Jess, I’m not expecting that you simply forgive and forget it just like that. But I…”

“What, Sam? You don’t know why it happened? Is that what you’re trying to say? Because if it is, I swear to God I’m going to start throwing punches and scream till the whole neighborhood can hear me and comes running.”

“Yes that’s what I’m trying to say, but please don’t scream.”

“That’s complete and utter bullshit! You’re lying and you know it!” Jessica yelled angrily yet not as loud as she probably could do.

“I don’t.” Sam said meekly. 

“Oh yes you do and you know it damn well! How stupid do you think I am?”

“I don’t think you’re stupid! You’re one of the smartest girls I know and that’s why I love you so much!”

“You love me? Oh wow, now if that ain’t peachy! You love me so much that you couldn’t even remember to keep your true lover’s name straight!” Jessica said, fuming with rage. “And you know what? You are right. I AM SMART, but you are still an asshole! Last week I took all my courage, well knowing I might lose you, and confronted you about your relationship with Gabriel.”

“I know.”

“Sam, I literally gave you an easy way out! I deliberately timed it in a manner so we would be alone and no one could hear us. I chose to talk to you at a time and date of which I knew neither of us were pressed for time just so you could have all the time in the world to tell me the truth in combination with any kind of explanation or justification. I even provided you with numerous starting points to ease your way to a confession. All you needed to say was, ‘Yes. Yes, I have feelings for Gabriel and that’s why I am breaking up with you.’” 

Still enraged, tears now began streaming down Jessica’s face. 

“That’s all it would have taken and I would have been fine. Well, not really fine but at least things would have been clear and we could still be friends and I could and would have found a way to mend my broken heart. But what you’ve done instead was just barbaric and utterly cruel!” Jessica spat out, still crying. “I feel absolutely embarrassed and stupid for even letting it go that far.”

“But I don’t.” Sam said, pleadingly, now also tearing up.

“Liar! Sam, stop it! Just stop it, ok?! It’s getting ridiculous! Please, just stop and tell me the truth for a change!” Jessica now screamed.

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t, Sam? For fuck’s sake, please just finally tell me the truth! It’s the least you could do!” Jessica demanded.

“Baby, I…,” was all Sam could say before his voice cracked, salty streams of tears now running down his face, too. 

He couldn’t think of anything to say and simply longed for everything to be the way it was before Jessica’s birthday. He longed for just hugging his beautiful girlfriend that he felt so guilty to have hurt, wishing this would make everything right again. He longed for kissing and caressing her body to show her in all ways possible just how much he loved her and how incredibly much he regretted what had happened. And although he knew it won’t change anything, he couldn’t bear the pain in his chest any longer, so he just spread his arms and hugged Jessica.

“No, I don’t want that. Stop it. Let me go.” Jessica yelled, struggling to free herself from Sam’s embrace, while Sam just kept chanting, “I’m so sorry! I’m so very, very sorry for what I did!” 

“No please, Sam. Stop. Just stop.” Jessica said, her voice now croaky, her fists no longer hitting Sam’s chest, but just giving in, finally accepting the hug, before her knees buckled and the two of them dropped to the floor. 

“It’s ok, Jess. I know you are angry and you have all the right reasons for it. But I really am sorry.” Sam whispered into Jessica’s hair while stroking it and still holding her in a tight embrace. 

“You hurt me. You tore my heart out. You have no right to ask for forgiveness.” Jessica said angrily and desperately, trying to regain her composure. “Do you have any fucking idea how scary it is for a girl to lose her virginity? And do you even have the slightest idea of how absolutely horrifying it feels like that after finally having the courage to do it, the one person she most relies on in this situation, the one person she truly loves more than anything or anyone in the world, the one person for whom she, although being scared, is willing to give up her most precious belonging, has nothing better to do than blurt out the name of someone else in bed?!”

“I know, baby. And believe me if I could, I would turn back time and undo it, but unfortunately I can’t. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness and a chance to at least try to explain it all to you, even though I still don’t understand it myself.”

“Sam, why don’t you just admit that you love Gabriel? Just say it and I’m sure we’ll find a solution. Please, just finally admit it because more than angry, I’m completely disappointed by you.” Jessica whispered, her eyes still glistening with tears, her body pressed against Sam’s, soaking his T-shirt with her tears. Her arms were wrapped around his body, trying to hold on to him, thinking the force of the truth could somehow be cushioned if only she held on to him tight enough, hoping that through a miracle everything could be solved and that the incident on her birthday was just a nasty dream she had and when she wakes up she would by greeted by Sam, who still was the absolutely best boyfriend in the whole wide world. 

“Jess, I love you and nothing will ever change that. Please, why can’t we just forget what happened and go back to where we were before? Why can’t we just pretend I said it because he’s the only other person who is not family and who is so very dear to my heart that I just couldn’t wait to tell him that we made the next beautiful step in our relationship?”

“Because it would be a lie. Because the only reason you refer to him like that is because he’s literally the only other non-family-member you probably love more than me. But most of all, because I’m absolutely certain that it would happen again, and then it would be too late for the both of us. I’m sure by then I would have lost my virginity and we both would have lost a considerable amount of time by being in a relationship we both aren’t 100% happy with instead of being with someone whom we both truly love and trust.” Jessica whispered.

“Jess, I don’t want to lose you. Not ever.” Sam said, tears starting to run down his face again.

“I know. And I even believe you when you say you love me, but Sam-“ Jessica now lifted her head so she could look directly into Sam’s eyes, her own one's red and swollen, “you love him more and you know it. Listen, if I were any of the other cheerleader or girly girls in our school, I would just tell everyone at school what you did and probably even do something to humiliate you in public, but there’s a reason I haven’t done that and don’t actually plan to do it.” 

“Despite everything I still love you, and having experienced the special bond you share with Gabriel I’ve kinda shielded myself right from the beginning for the blow of an eventual break-up with you – although that doesn’t mean I’m not terribly hurt right now. And although I’ve absolutely no idea where I’m taking this last piece of strength from, I just want you to be happy and that’s why I’m asking you to do me one last favor before you hopefully leave me alone so I can actually act on all the anger I feel towards you by ripping apart all the plush toys you have ever given me throughout our relationship while simultaneously screaming my lungs out and crying a never-ending stream of tears.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Jessica stopped him. 

”And before you say anything hasty to decline your love for Gabriel once again, I want you to think about something very thoroughly, and after that, if you still feel I’m wronging you, you are free to speak up and prove me wrong. I’m not going to throw you out of my house even though your five minutes passed a long time ago but I will truly listen to your arguments, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Great! Sam, do you remember when Gabriel had his date with Kali?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember what we did that evening?”

“Yes, we went to the cinema, after that to the carnival, and finally we went to our secret hideout and made out.”

“Are you absolutely sure you haven’t forgotten anything?”

“No, why?”

“Because if I were to give this evening a theme it would be ‘Gabriel.’”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Sam said, uncertain.

“Well, then let me lay it out for you. Let’s begin with the stuffed monkey as we’ve already talked about it.”

“Jess, I told you it was just a random remark and you really shouldn’t read too much into it.”

“If you say so, but what about the movie we watched?”

“What about it?”

“Instead of going to the high-class theater at the mall, we went to some small independent movie theater a few miles out of town just so you could watch Groundhog Day, which by sheer chance also happens to be Gabriel’s most favorite movie.”

“I… erm… it just happens to be one of my favorite movies, too.”

Jessica laughed softly. “And what did you insist on eating while watching the movie?”

“Why are you asking? Uhm…” Sam thought for a second. “It was nothing special. If I remember correctly we both ate some popcorn.”

“No, Sam. **I** had popcorn, **you** first had nachos with a hot chili-sauce and after that a seemingly endless amount of M &Ms.”

“So?” Sam asked, confused.

“So?” Jessica laughed. “So that’s totally Gabriel’s go-to snacks for movie nights! Not to mention that you wore the T-Shirt with Thor on it, which incidentally happens to be a Christmas-present by Gabriel.”

Sam blushed. 

“Oh don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. And before I forget it what about the fact that you kept constantly checking your cellphone? Even when we were making out you consistently kept checking whether he sent you any messages, and when he did write to you, asking for help as he and Kali got into a tight spot, you didn’t even hesitate to immediately spring into action and rush to their rescue like a proper knight in shining armor.”

“Jess, Gabriel’s car had broken down.”

“But they were fine with it and simply walked back home. Gabriel himself mentioned that he had only sent you the text message to ask whether you would mind driving him back to the car in the very early morning so you two could tow it to Dean’s garage, hoping he could fix it before Gabriel’s mum returned from her business trip later that day.” 

Sam remained silent.

“Thought so. And what about when we met the two of them at the carnival earlier that evening? Although you two have seen this movie more times than anyone could count, and especially considering that Gabriel actually knows it by heart, you still had nothing better to do but discuss it with him. Not to mention that you totally interrupted their date by clinging to Gabriel, exchanging movie facts and blushing as soon as he mentioned how happy he was that you wore his shirt.”

“I didn’t blush.”

“Yes, you did. And when he mentioned to Kali that if only he had known that we went to see Groundhog Day he would have extended their date to a double date, you had nothing better to do but offer to spend the rest of the evening with them.”

“So?”

“So? So, it was very evident that although Kali enjoyed being around us two, she much more preferred to stay alone with Gabriel, not least because she probably couldn’t wait to have sex with him.”

“Well, we didn’t stay with them.”

“No, indeed we didn’t. But that was not your merit, or Gabriel’s, it was mine. After you two walked away to exchange film trivia, leaving Kali and me standing alone in front of the Ferris wheel and thereby in some sort of way forced us to actually talk to each other, I demanded that you buy me some cotton candy, and after that I persuaded you to drive away from the carnival.”

“Well, we could at least have stayed for another ride on the Ferris wheel.” 

“Not a chance! The last time we were on a carnival and Gabriel happened to be on a date, you spend more than half of the time looking around, searching for Gabriel and making sure he wasn’t bothered by some bullies, or we kept ‘accidentally’ bumping into him and his date to go on the same rides.”

“I just wanted to help him have a good time.”

“Yeah, I know. And I truly admire your concern for him, it’s absolutely honorable. But please, Sam, just think about that specific evening for a second longer. Think about all the topics we discussed that evening and just how many of them were about Gabriel and his date. Think about the fact that when we finally picked them up along their way home they had almost reached Kali’s home already. And remember that after Gabriel and Kali exchanged a good night-kiss and Gabriel mentioned to walk home, you preferred to take **me** home instead, so the two of you wouldn’t have to wait till the next morning to tow his car.” 

“And not just that, remember all the times he went on a date and all the things we did –or rather did not do- during those times. Think about how often he happened to have double dates with us instead of ‘alone’ dates with some girls or guys. Think about how often you ‘accidentally’ bumped into him during his dates ‘just to make sure everything’s fine.’ Remember all the times he visited his family in Europe and you had a rather hard time resisting the urge to call or at least text him every other day. Remember all the times you secretly criticized each and every single one of his boy- and girlfriends, and even some of his random hook-ups.” Jessica laughed softly again. 

“Sam, please just take a few minutes and think about it. Think about all of it **really** hard. Take your time, I won’t rush you. Think about it and then look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love him. Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me I’m nothing but a jealous girlfriend and your faux pas in bed on my birthday wasn’t actually the result of you finally realizing that you love him wholeheartedly. Tell me that the sight of Gabriel in that specific outfit, after all the other outfits he ever wore and looked absolutely excellent in, wasn’t the trigger, or at least one trigger, that made your subconscious finally admit that you have and always had a mayor crush on your best friend.”

“Jess, I…” Sam tried to answer, tried to prove her wrong. He really tried but suddenly he saw a sort of video right before his eyes and stared into the empty space behind Jessica. 

He remembered all the times he made Gabriel smile and all the wonderful times Gabriel made him smile just by being there right by his side. He remembered all the times he looked at Gabriel’s dates and always found something wrong with them, he remembered all the times he fell asleep right beside Gabriel and woke up cuddled up to him and not scooting away immediately but instead even tightening the embrace of Gabriel’s body. He remembered all the times Gabriel had fallen asleep and the way he somehow, with the help of his monkey-limbs, managed to pin Sam to the bed. He remembered all the stupid pranks Gabriel had ever played on him, but especially on his brother Dean, just so he, Sam, would laugh and forgive him after they had a fight. He remembered all the beautiful moments he ever had with Gabriel. And finally he remembered Gabriel in the cheerleader uniform, and how he involuntarily had been a Peeping Tom in the gym when Crowley literally gave Gabriel a hand. He remembered Gabriel’s lips wrapped around the penis shaped lollipop and the way this sight turned him on and how long he had stayed confused by his thoughts after that incident. He remembered all the times Gabriel had played the ‘I’m older than you and that’s why you have to listen me’-card, making Sam’s inside warm up with an endless amount of affection every time he did so. 

Finally, Sam looked into Jessica eyes again. He took a deep breath and with an uncertain smile and slight bewilderment he said, “Jess, I think… I think you are right. I do love Gabriel.”

Jessica just smiled, one single tear running down her face, and gave Sam a small peck on the lips, “I told you so.” 

Sam remained silent and now looked more confused than ever. So Jessica took matters into her own hands and picked up the last bit of courage she had left in her to slowly stand up, lifting Sam with her. 

“Sam, as happy as I am for you that you finally see what has been crystal-clear to a lot of people around you for such a long time, I’d really like you to leave now. My parents should be back in about ten minutes and I really don’t want them to see you here. Also, as I’ve done my job now, I don’t think I can bear having you with me any longer. And I think it would really be a good idea for you to be alone with your thoughts for a while. So, Sam… believe me I’m very happy for you and I really don’t want to throw you out of my house, but… could you please leave?” 

Sam, still a bit confused, just nodded and replied, “Of course. I’ll leave immediately. Let me just say one last thing: Thank you! Thank you for helping me to finally see the light and thank you for being so unbelievably grown up about it. Thank you for being helpful instead of just mad at me, and thank you especially for not telling everyone in school what the actual reason for our break-up was. And lastly, I’m sorry. I really am and although I’m pretty sure there isn’t, but if there’s any way I can ever make it up to you or should you ever need my help for anything, just ask me and I promise I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

“I know.” Jessica replied, smiling and slowly shoving him towards the door.

“Goodbye Jessica.”

“Goodbye Sam.” Jessica said, and after she closed the entrance door, she sagged against it and began crying again.

When Sam came home he shouted out for Dean and his dad, but apparently neither of them were home, instead he was greeted by a small package on his bed when he entered his room. Confused he sat down on the bed and read the note that was attached to it.

_Hey Sam,_  
_I’d actually planned to give this to you personally_  
_but seeing that you’re avoiding me_  
_I thought it might be better to just leave it at your house._  
_I’m really sorry for you splitting up with Jessica,_  
_but I hope this gift will distract your thoughts…_  
_at least for a little while._  
_Gabriel_

Sam wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion as he opened the package. It was a wooden box, whose inside was lined with soft red velvet, and in the box there was an old leather-bound copy of The Divine Comedy, written in its original Tuscan language. Sam was completely speechless. He had been looking for a nice edition of this book for ages, but unfortunately never had been able to find one. Of course he owned a translated English paperback version of The Divine Comedy but, although he wasn’t able to read any Italian, he always wanted to have an original Tuscan version of it. And of course he knew that just like the English one, he could just as easily buy an Italian paperback version of it online or in every other bookstore in town, but the book lover in him always loved the idea of owning a leather-bound copy of it.

Sam immediately got up and walked over to the window. But Gabriel was nowhere to be seen in his room, so Sam pulled out his cellphone to type out a message. But unfortunately, given that the present **really** meant so much to him, everything he started out writing turned out to be way too long. So in the end he decided that he wouldn’t have to write Gabriel all the reasons why he was thankful for the gift and just how much it meant to him, because after all Gabriel knew all of that anyway or otherwise he never would have gotten Sam the book in the first place. So instead Sam just typed out two single words, _“Thank you!”_ and a smiley. 

Only seconds later he got a reply, _“You are very welcome. Enjoy!”_ and a winking smiley. 

Sam read the message and fell back on the bed, a bright smile circling his mouth. Shaking his head in disbelief while filling the room with his laughter he exhaled, “Gabriel.”


	13. A Verbis Ad Verbera - From Words to Blows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~µ~~Trigger Warning for use of homophobic language and violence.~~µ~~

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Jessica’s birthday. And although he still felt embarrassed about what had happened between him and Jessica that night, he also felt that what initially looked like the most stupid mistake of his entire life just might –in a twisted way- turn out to be the very best thing that has ever happened to him. 

For the past two weeks, ever since he and Jessica had talked things over, Sam had tried to force himself to only desire Jessica and not Gabriel, but it was all in vain. He just couldn’t believe that all the people who had been teasing him and Gabriel for such a long time were actually absolutely right and that he **indeed** had strong feelings for Gabriel and simply hadn’t seen the wood for the trees for all these years. 

Ever since he had his epiphany, he had tried to come clean with Gabriel, but he just couldn’t. Sam, who was always so brave and came to everyone’s rescue, he, of all people, now, of all times, just couldn’t be brave. Instead of just telling Gabriel, he evaded him for almost another whole week before he finally confided in Dean, and eventually also Castiel. Together they made a plan on how exactly Sam would tell Gabriel about his feelings during his and Gabriel’s joined vacation. 

And although Castiel reassured Sam that it would not end up in a major embarrassment, Sam still felt unsure about all of it. But luckily, or unluckily for Sam depending on the angle from which one evaluated this situation, neither Sam nor many of his fellow classmates had much time to think about anything besides their finals. Well, except for the fact that after their breakup, Sam became the most sought-after single of the whole school. For about two days after it became known that Jessica and Sam had broken up, people were fine with just gossiping and whispering, but from the third day onwards, Sam was surrounded by a constant stream of girls – more than usual – who all tried their very best to seduce him. 

It didn’t matter whether he was just sitting in class and a dozen of notes were passed on to him, or was cornered in hallways or after football practice, girls were parading around him all the time. At first, Jessica was a bit cross with all these girls, most of which had repeatedly tried to break up her and Sam’s relationship. She was also sad, debating with herself whether she had really made the right choice by confronting Sam with the truth he himself had denied for such a long time. But her conscience quieted once she saw the way Sam dismissed each and every single girl that approached him. A very smug smile soon circled her lips. 

Though she still felt sad for having broken up with Sam, she also felt a sense of pride that she, and not he, had broken up their relationship. And she was also pretty sure that no matter which girl approached him in the future, he probably wouldn’t choose another girl ever again (at least not for a relationship) but instead stay happy with Gabriel till the end of times. Because if one thing was more obvious than Sam’s love for Gabriel, it was the love Gabriel felt for Sam. Jessica had known about this from the very first conversation she’d had with Gabriel; everyone knew and saw it immediately, everyone but Sam. She couldn’t even count the incidences anymore in which Gabriel made lovey-dovey eyes at Sam or did something unbelievably corny for him. And yet, Sam was completely oblivious to all of it and always shrugged everything off as typical tokens of friendship. Jessica really hoped that now that Sam was available again, and more importantly, aware of his own feelings, they would finally get together. 

It was the beginning of their final week before exams, and Sam now spent almost all of his time in the library, studying. Gabriel, being not so concerned about his grades as Sam was, limited himself to just studying at home and comparing his daily achievements with Sam. Every day after school, and after having finished a variety of duties, Sam would go to the library and stay there till it closed in the late evening, then he would go home, grab some food, and continue his studies. Gabriel, staying at his own home the whole time, would then come over to Sam’s and over dinner ask him all the questions he had accumulated over the day. 

Gabriel didn’t like studying in a library, not least because he was a mess when it came to creating his perfect study environment. According to Gabriel, all the books one needed (and didn’t need) had to be spread all over floor and table(s); food, in form of a variety of snacks, was to be placed strategically in-between all the books and notes, while very loud music was to be blasted through a stereo. 

It was yet another day in the library for Sam, nothing out of the ordinary. Just another day filled with studying and trying to concentrate on the task before him instead of thinking about Gabriel. It was a day like many before this and yet it was to become a day neither Gabriel nor Sam was ever going to forget. 

The day started pretty normal: Sam had breakfast, went to school, and afterwards he went straight to the library. He had his own special place where no one was around to interrupt his intense research. He had tried to convince Gabriel to study with him several times by now, but it usually always ended in disaster. 

Sam was in the middle of his studies about World War II when he suddenly smelled a sugary sweet perfume and felt the body heat of someone sitting right beside him. He looked up from his book and was greeted by the sight of someone’s naked thighs and knees. 

“My, my, my… it took you long enough! I was already wondering if I’d have to turn into a book myself for you to finally notice me. I swear all you think about are stupid books and studying!”

~µ~

Gabriel had been studying quite hard that day and after much mulling over, he decided that he just couldn’t wait any longer as the list of questions he had written down had already exceeded four handwritten pages. He decided that instead of waiting for Sam to come home in the evening, he’d better pack his stuff and go directly to the library to ask Sam instantly about all the things he didn’t understand, and maybe for once even successfully stay there to study with him. 

Gabriel wrote a short note for his mom before he walked to the bus stop to get to the library. Luckily, he hadn’t had to wait for too long and once he sat down inside the bus, he switched on the music on his cellphone, looked out of the window, and let his mind wander. 

Gabriel thought about the fact that it was already pretty late and that the library was probably going to very empty, making it easy for him to find Sam - not that he wouldn’t know where to find Sam anyway. Admittedly Sam was very predictable when it came down to his favorite area for studying in the library. He always chose a seat in a very specific area in the geography-section. Not many people ever found their way into this part of the library, and the ones who did find their way were mostly ultra science-geeks. Therefore it was a perfect place for studying in almost complete silence without any intrusion. 

Gabriel thought about Sam and about the fact that probably not only the library in general is going to be pretty empty, but also that on Sam’s floor presumably weren’t going to be more than a dozen people around. Gabriel theorized that Sam might even be literally the only person in the geography-section. He contemplated how Sam’s study area was surrounded by so many bookshelves that, if done correctly, it was possible to do a lot of pleasant things there without running the risk of anyone noticing. Gabriel smiled at this thought and remembered all the times he had gone into this section with a date and they made out. 

But Sam wasn’t some random date, not only because he would doubtlessly protest against any kind of sexual treatment when he was supposed to study. Gabriel mused about how easy it would be to first just casually walk around the whole floor to check out how many people were actually around at that time before slowly walking closer to the section Sam is in and how, by hiding behind several bookshelves, he could silently get closer and closer to Sam’s table. Finally, once he had reached the last bookshelf, he would get on all fours, and crawl under the table towards Sam. He would send him a text message, informing him not to be alarmed and just keep studying while he, Gabriel, would help him get rid of some of the tension that had build up in his body due to sitting at a table and studying for so many hours. 

He would start slow. Let his hands wander up and down Sam’s legs, from his ankles to his thighs, making himself known to Sam and helping him to get comfortable with the situation without having to fear that Sam would scream and jump up in surprise with an undone zip because Gabriel rushed it instead. Gabriel would take his time. He would continue these caresses for a while, and if necessary even drag Sam into a better position before reaching for the button and zipper of Sam’s jeans. Through the shorts he would gently massage Sam’s nether region, before finally releasing his wonderful long cock, which by the way was definitely one of the perks of being friends for such a long time! He had seen Sam’s cock more times than he can count, both soft and hard, and luckily his memory has not betrayed him once whenever he fantasized about Sam. 

Gabriel started fidgeting in his seat, hugging his backpack closer now, trying to hide evidence of just how much he enjoyed fantasizing about Sam’s wonderful long member, the texture of this beautiful piece of pink flesh, and how he would first gently stroke it, then lick it, and finally taste it, making Sam weaker with every passing minute. He speculated how long Sam would try to resist his treatment, consistently trying in vain to focus on his books. Speculated, how long it would take Sam before finally giving in to Gabriel’s petting and how persistent he would try to muffle any sound he involuntarily makes, being happy that they were in such a secluded part of the library. 

Aaaaah – the library! “Shit!!” Gabriel cursed and shot up with a jolt of horror when his eyes strove over the big letters above the library doors, telling him that he had reached his destination. Quickly, he ran towards the door, trying to leave the bus even though the doors were already closing. And it was definitely worth the risk of getting trapped in-between the doors, as the next stop would cost him a 20 minutes walk back to the library. It was Gabriel’s luck that he was still so young and, despite his fast food eating-habit, quite quick and he therefore managed to squeeze through the doors and get off the bus just as they were about to shut completely. 

A little bit out of breath, Gabriel watched the bus drive off, reached for his phone, and switched off the music. He had been so lost in picturing all the details of his fantasy scenario that he hadn’t realized that he had already reached his destination. Gabriel took a few deep breaths before he walked towards the large building he somehow hadn’t seen from a mile away. 

~~µ~~

“Lilith?” Sam asked, “What… what are you doing here?” 

“Oh, nothing in particular. I just thought I’d come around and talk to you for a while.” 

“Why?” Sam asked confused.

“Oh well, what can I say? I always kinda fancied you, but as you’ve been dating that little doll for quite a while, I always assumed that you have a particularly bad taste in women. But now that you broke up with her I thought why not try my luck? I know you’re probably sad that you and that prude broke up, but don’t worry, now I’m here and I’m going to make you forget that she ever existed.” 

“You?” Sam asked, his eyes fixed on her face in disbelief. 

“Yes, of course me! I heard about the tragedy of you and ice queen splitting up and I just couldn’t bear the thought of you suffering. I just knew that I had to come and cheer you up.” Soft and slowly, just with the tip of her fingers, she lightly stroked over Sam’s muscular right arm before she looked up again and directly into his eyes. “Listen, I know you are in the middle of studying, but come on we both know you are a genius and don’t need this!” She stated with a dismissive gesture towards the pile of books beside Sam. 

“Plus, as we are sitting in such a secluded part of the library-,” she continued, her voice now more husky, her eyebrow raised, her hand gently contouring the shape of his face, “how about we make use of it and have some fun.” She said while leaning closer, eagerly waiting for Sam to kiss her and pull her on his lap. 

Sam looked at the girl sitting beside him on the table, her legs crossed and slightly leaned over, enabling her to touch and whisper into Sam’s ear while simultaneously not only exposing a lot of skin from her legs due to her very short dress but also her cleavage. Sam was not impressed; he looked up and down her body and was once again reminded why he hated girls like her so much. Her, that was Lilith, a girl from a nearby school with whom Gabriel had fallen head over heels in love with a couple of months ago and whose charm, although she had proven more than once to be a total bitch, Gabriel still for some unexplainable reason just could not resist. It was almost as if she had put a spell on him, there was just no logical explanation for it. Even when he found out that she was on best-friends-terms with his worst nightmare, the Demonio siblings, he still felt the strong desire for getting to know her better, hoping and wishing he could bring out the good in her. 

For Sam, who couldn’t stand her anyway, this was even more proof why she was not to be trusted. For him she was the classic example of a trophy wife to-be. She had dated several football captains, doesn’t matter which school, college, or even university they belonged to, as long as they looked good but more importantly made her look good by their side and could give her even the smallest bit of local fame. All she ever cared about was how many Twitter and Instagram followers she had, how many re-tweets her latest Selfie got, in how many online and offline articles she was mentioned, and of course with whom she had to flirt to get all kinds of stuff for free. She didn’t care about anybody’s emotions and the possibility of might hurting anybody’s feelings in the process, all she ever cared about was herself. She was the queen of her own universe, and she was willing to do literally everything just to get what she currently desired. 

~~µ~~

Inside the library Gabriel went straight to the information desk and to Mrs. Missouri, the librarian who was sitting behind the desk and who, though couple of years older than Gabriel, still looked absolutely gorgeous. Gabriel never missed an opportunity to flirt with her. “Hello, Mrs. Missouri, how are you today?” he asked. “I have to admit that the blue scarf and pink cardigan you’re wearing today really complement your eyes!”

“Oh Gabriel, stop it! I know you are not here for little old me, but for Sam. You can find him in his usual place, he has been so lost in his books today that I think he didn’t even take a break to catch something to eat or drink. Please take him with you and give him some coffee and a slice of pie, or a salad or whatever he fancies.” Gabriel just shook his head and smiled knowingly, thanked the librarian for the short chat, promised to come back very soon to continue it, and walked up the stairs. 

Knowing the layout of the library pretty well, Gabriel never had any trouble to sneak up on Sam. Gabriel tended to hide behind a specific bookshelf, which enabled him to observe Sam from a distance, before actually making himself known to him. But what he saw that day, once he caught a glimpse of Sam, was not what he had expected. Before him he saw Sam in his usual seat, surrounded by a dozen books, but on the seat, or rather table, beside him, was a female figure apparently flirting with him. 

Of course the sight of girls surrounding Sam was not a new one to Gabriel, but the thing that caught him of guard was that it was Lilith, a girl he had unsuccessfully been trying to hook up with for quite some time now. 

“Oh, just look at that feast for eyes!” a female voice suddenly purred into Gabriel’s ear. 

“Abaddon,” Gabriel hissed, his eyes still focused on Sam. 

“Yes, it’s me, pipsqueak. I had an inkling that you might be here, ogling your protégé, you little fairy. And I bet it breaks your sick, perverted heart to see-,” both watched Lilith touching Sam’s torso, feeling his muscles through the shirt, “that Sam has peeked the interest of a girl you have been desperately trying to hook up with for what, eight months now? Just think about it, only days after Sam and Jessica broke up, she’s here, practically throwing herself at him. Tell me, Gabriela,” emphasizing her words by moving even closer to Gabriel, “how does it feel to know that where you’ve been begging and trying in all kinds of ways to get into Lilith’s pants, she chose to throw herself at your best friend without him even trying?” 

“What do you want, Abaddon?” Gabriel hissed. “Me, admitting that it does bother me, so you can keep continue rubbing salt into the wound? Fine, ok. It hurts like hell, but the truth is that if Sam chooses to actually hook up with her, I won’t be mad. On the contrary, I’d be very happy for both of them. And why would I be mad? It’s not his fault she preferred him to me.” Gabriel uttered, the pain in his voice now very apparent.

“Bullshit!” Abaddon laughed maliciously into Gabriel’s ear. “Who do you try to convince, you little piece of trash?” Abaddon spat out, while simultaneously reaching around his body, clenching him and thereby making sure he wouldn’t have any chance to free himself from her. “Come on, admit it, you are raging with anger because he succeeded where you failed miserably.”

“No!”

“Of course you are.”

“No, I don’t!” Gabriel repeated, wheezing, as he tried to free himself from Abaddon’s tight grip.

“Yes, you are. The only question is who are you more jealous of, you little faggot? Of Sam, who’s actually having a chance to bang Lilith, or-,” Abaddon grabbed Gabriel’s hands and turned his whole body around, so she could look into his eyes now. “Or of Lilith, whose flirting attempts with your lover boy seem to work out just because she’s a woman.” Hurt by the truth Gabriel lowered his eyes.

“I’m sure after him leaving Jessica you thought you would actually have a chance with him!” She laughed mockingly. “But no, not only did he choose to, very evidently, hook up with yet another woman-,” Abaddon now leaned closer, holding Gabriel’s hands behind his back, whispering everything into his ear while at the same time keeping an eye on Lilith and Sam. “No, from all the chicks that kept surrounding him like bees circling a piece of pie, it was Lilith who appears to succeed with it.”

“Abaddon, what do you want from me?” Gabriel beseeched again, his voice now desperate and filled with sadness.

“Oh, actually it’s very easy. I want to help you finally understand certain things. I want to show you the price you’ll have to pay if you continue parading around school like nothing can hurt you just because you have Sam Winchester protecting you. I especially want to make it abundantly clear to you that even if he does protect you, it doesn’t mean he has the hots for you and gives you the right to try turning him gay, because he’s not! Keep your fairy dust and abhorrent sex practices to yourself and don’t involve other people in them! He might be an asshole as a person, but he’s excellent as a football player, so keep your filthy hands off him and stop ruining chances for girls who are trying to hook up with him. To be quite honest, I never really understood what he ever saw in you anyway, but being as it is don’t you dare to think for even a second that just because he constantly keeps an eye on you, you are something special! Because you are not! You are an absolute nothing! Just a cheap piece of trash! You are worth less than the dirt under my shoes, nothing more than a scumbag. And I’m more than happy to show you what the proper treatment for an ass-faced scumbag like you are, is.”

When Abaddon finished her little monologue, Gabriel fidgeted and opened his mouth to cry for help, but Abaddon didn’t let him. Quickly she drew a knife and held it in front of his eyes, while still keeping his wrists trapped with one hand, “I think you remember my little friend here.” Gabriel instantly froze at the sight of the knife. Abaddon smirked, “Oh, so you do remember it. That’s nice. Now you better start walking and keep quiet or I’ll rekindle your friendship with my pointy friend.” Gabriel swallowed hard and complied. Abaddon dragged Gabriel with her, keeping his wrists behind his back and keeping the knife as well hidden as she could, shoving him towards the entrance of the library, past the information desk, at which unlucky for Gabriel, Mrs. Missouri was nowhere to be seen. 

~~µ~~

Sam was so completely lost in his thoughts, thinking about all the mean pranks Lilith played on Gabriel, that it took him a second to realize that she was –once again- stroking over his muscular arms, even wrapping her hands around them. “You know, I never really understood why you dated Jessica in the first place. She is such a pathetic little virgin. I bet that’s also why you broke up with her. I mean, it’s absolutely understandable from her point of view… you are such a tall, handsome, and strong man,” letting both her hands gliding up and down his arms again to emphasize her point before letting them glide over and down his chest. “But she is just a petty little thing that is probably even too scared to touch your penis, let alone put it to good use.” She said with a dirty smirk, lightly brushing over his crotch. 

“Our break up was consensual; no one broke up with anyone! We simply realized that in the long run, it wouldn’t work out with us, that’s all.” Sam said firmly.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever!” Lilith said, her hands now resting on his shoulders again. “I know that’s what you’ve been telling everyone, but come on, you can’t fool me, it was you who ended it, wasn’t it? You broke up with her because that frigid little doll didn’t want to sleep with you. I bet she even gave you specific restrictions on how much and what exactly you were allowed to touch of her body. I mean, I’ve seen her in a bikini a couple of times, so I know she has nice boobs and a nice ass, but-“

“Listen, what happened between me and my girlfriend is absolutely none of your business!!!” 

“Uuuh… touchy, touchy.” Lilith replied. “Someone is having unresolved issues! Okay, let’s not talk about that Barbie girl you called your girlfriend; I’m much more interesting anyway. So tell me,” she whispered seductively against his lips, while letting herself glide sideways down on his lap, before she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, “how long has it been since you actually fucked a girl? Because I won’t believe for a minute that you actually stayed celibate the whole time you’ve been with Jessica. A man has his needs everybody knows that! And especially someone as hot and full of testosterone as you are.” 

Sam just stared blankly into Lilith’s eyes for a few minutes before he once again locked eyes with her and replied in a very stern and almost angry voice, “Jessica and I were a very happy couple. Of course I was damn celibate for her! I loved and still love her and the thought of sleeping with someone else while being in a relationship with her has never crossed my mind!”

“Rrrrrrright. And of course you also never ever masturbated while being in a relationship with her. And every time you had an erection you just thought about your beloved girlfriend and you immediately became soft again. Yeah, of course… that’s toooootally believable.” Lilith said, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, let’s once and for all make you forget that frosty little princess and let’s see how well you can handle the fire of a proper woman.” She leaned in to kiss Sam, her hands still wrapped around his neck, while simultaneously changing her sitting position from sitting sideways on his lap to properly sitting on him with one leg on each side of his body. 

Sam was too surprised by the straightforwardness of her actions and the lushness of her lips to immediately react to anything she was doing, instead he just let it happen for a few minutes. After all the heartbreak and fighting of the last few weeks, it felt good to enjoy this kind of intimacy again. He enjoyed the way her voluptuous lips were pressed against his own, the way her tongue skillfully explored the inside of his mouth and played around with his own tongue. But most of all he enjoyed the soft grinding against his crotch, especially as her dress, due to the way she was sitting on him, had ridden up even further and he knew that she was not wearing any pantyhose. It made a little part in his brain very well aware of the fact that all he would have to do is to open his jeans and just shift both of their underwear a bit and he could enjoy the pleasures of having a sexy woman riding him in public. And of course his member reacted to that thought in a very encouraging way, which in turn only spurred Lilith on to intensify her efforts. 

~~µ~~

Abaddon maneuvered Gabriel to the back of the library and straight to the dumpsters, behind which a little wooden area began. And of course Gabriel wasn’t really surprised when Azazel stepped out behind a tree, because what would one sibling be without the other one? Once Azazel was in speaking distance he greeted them. “Oh what have we here? What a nice present, dearest sister. You really shouldn’t have!”

“Oh, but I insist. You see, I caught him peeping on Lilith making her move on Sam, and of course we can’t have that. I bet if I didn’t step in, he probably even would have stayed for the main event and gotten off on it.”

“That’s not true! I never would have done that!” Gabriel spat out angrily, trying to break free from Abaddon.

“Tze, tze, tze. Bad, bad, Gabriel! Is that the proper way to behave when two people are making use of the seclusion of the library in the late hours? Tell me, what exactly were you planning to do after you saw Sam and Lilith? Did you intend to just watch them do it? Because you did enjoy watching them, didn’t you?” A hard punch accentuating his question, while Abaddon still held Gabriel’s arms behind his back. A groan escaped Gabriel’s lips. 

“Or did you plan to get off on it, too?” Another punch into Gabriel’s abdomen. “Of course you were! I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have made yourself known to them but instead just watched and enjoyed the whole thing in your own sick, twisted way and at the end you probably would have jizzed all over the books of the bookshelf you were hiding behind.” Gabriel moaned as another punch hit him hard. “Oh, I bet you would have even recorded it with your phone, so you could watch it over and over again and use it as a jack-off-file!” Azazel continued, as he kept repeatedly punching into Gabriel’s abdomen. 

“No, I-,” Gabriel managed to say, wheezing, trying to catch his breath, before Azazel hit him once again, but this time Azazel’s fist came down at Gabriel’s cheek, making Gabriel spit out blood.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m afraid I can’t hear you. You see, you are **outside** the library now, shithead, so you have to use your outside voice!” 

Tears began streaming down Gabriel’s face, the pain becoming too much to bear.

“Oh, look Abaddon, he’s crying. I think our little baby needs to lie down for a bit,” Azazel said before he grabbed Gabriel’s left arm and tossed him on the ground, instantly replacing his punches with kicks into Gabriel’s abdomen.

~~µ~~

“Yeah, just like that, Sammy-boy. You like it, don’t you?” Lilith whispered seductively into Sam’s ear. “You like the way my pussy rubs over your cock, don’t you?” Lilith continued, gently nibbling on Sam’s ear now. “Just the two of us and the seclusion of this part of the library.” Lilith reached down to unbutton Sam’s jeans. “You know your cock already feels wonderful through all these layers, but I’m pretty sure it feels absolutely fantastic to have your prick inside me while riding you.” Lilith placed a trail of kisses on his neck, before she returned to his lips. 

Sam meanwhile was still completely absentminded, his whole thinking capacity and reasoning had left his brain along with all the blood and had migrated towards his dick. 

Lilith drew away again for a second. “I bet you’ve never done it in public! Trust me, it’s one of the biggest turn-ons. Do you know how exciting it is to have sex at a place where you never know when and if someone will interrupt you? The fear of constantly having to take care not to be caught is exhilarating.” She put another hot kiss on his lips while simultaneously putting her own hands on his and slowly moving them up her legs and towards her hips and ass. Sam let out a moan as he felt his member getting harder under Lilith’s words and touches. “Oh yeah, just like that.” She maneuvered his right hand further down her skirt, while his left remained on her back, helping her keep her balance while sitting on him. “Can you feel how wet that thought alone makes me?” She asked, as she kept moving his hand between her legs. “I just can’t wait to pop your cherry in this regard.”

“Just imagine how hot it would be if someone hid behind one of the bookshelves and instead of interrupting us, they would get off themselves by watching our performance.” Lilith gently shoved her right hand into Sam’s shorts now and when she wrapped her hand around Sam’s dick, even the last still rationally thinking part of his brain shut down. 

Her hands felt so good on his body and all he wanted was to feel her, feel her hands on his body, feel her pussy engulfing his cock, feel her kisses on his mouth and body, feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. All of her words and actions made him crave what he had been denied for far too long. He threw his head back and moaned, he longed for finally fucking again – and in this instance he didn’t actually care who it was he was about to fuck. 

“Oh wow, I knew you were well endowed but this… Sammy, you are spoiling me here. No wonder Jessica hesitated, she never could have handled that.” Lilith said with a smirk. “I just love the fact that you prove that what is said about big guys it totally true.”

When Sam heard Jessica’s name, his brain suddenly began slowly working again. 

“Yeah, you should definitely leave this kind of pleasurable machinery to the pros.” Lilith said, and began pumping Sam’s dick. “You know to be honest I’m a bit surprised that after you and Jessica split up, you didn’t go on a little fucking-spree. I mean, how the hell could you bear not to fuck everything that crossed your path after you finally got rid of that annoying pesky virgin? I was sure once you got rid of her you would at least buttfuck your best friend into oblivion. I mean we all know he’s been waiting for this opportunity for eons and from what I’ve heard, he’s not only good at taking it up the ass but also pretty decent when it comes to sucking dick. But then again, who needs another dick in the mixer anyway if you can rather enjoy my wonderful, wet pussy, which is desperately waiting to be impaled by you? Trust me, you don’t need him; I’m here and I’m going to make you feel orgasmic again.”

“What did you just say?” 

“I said, I just can’t wait to feel your wonderful cock inside me.”

“No. You mentioned Jessica… and then you talked about Gabriel. You have NO right to use either of their names, let alone talk bad about Gabriel! He is an amazing human being, whom I’m proud to call my friend, and he doesn’t deserve to be insulted by you in such a manner! And with whom he chooses to sleep is absolutely none of your business!” Sam said, glaring angrily at Lilith, all desire and lust he’d felt only seconds before, gone now. 

“Oh come on, Sammy. The fun was just getting started.” 

“NO, stop it! Stop touching me and get the hell away from me!” Sam spat out angrily as he pushed Lilith off of him and onto the chair beside him. He stood up, zipped up his jeans, and was now towering over her. 

“What is it, Sam? Did I hit a sore spot? Or are you afraid I’m going to tell everyone how you ditched me for the chance of banging your little next-door faggot?” 

“Shut up! I’m not ditching anyone!”

“So… we can still fuck?” Lilith asked, as she once again reached for the zipper of Sam’s jeans.

“No, we won’t! And I told you to stop!” Sam hissed angrily as he pushed away Lilith’s hands.

“But you were aroused only minutes ago, so I can safely assume you think me hot?”

“Of course you are, but I’m still not going to sleep with you!”

“I never mentioned sleeping, Sam. All I wanted to do is fuck you!”

“That sounds so romantic.” Sam said mockingly. 

“It’s not supposed to be romantic. Sex is never romantic! It’s one of the simplest forms of biology: you take a dick, you take a vagina, you combine them, and boom, magic happens!”

“You do realize that not all sexual intercourse happens between two people of different gender?”

“Oh wow… way to kill the mood, asshole.”

“Seriously? I know you’ve been with many people, and sometimes even with several at the same time. So are you actually trying to tell me that just because I’m a guy and you are a woman, and because we happen to be here at the same time that we have to have sex now?”

“Why not?”

“Why not? I can think of at least a million reasons why not!”

“Wow. You really understand how to kill the mood. No wonder you and Jessica never had sex.”

“That wasn’t the reason.”

“Oh no? Well, then it can only be that although you got hard earlier, you seriously don’t like pussy.” 

Sam remained silent for a second. 

“Wow, who would have thought that a hot chunk like you is actually more interested in dicks than boobs?! But then again, it would explain so much… the overly sugary sweet and caring way you treated all your former girlfriends? No wonder, it made all the girls go crazy for you and all the boys hate you for being such an overly fucking perfect boyfriend! Not to mention the numerous hours of football practice and the excessive amount of time you spend at the gym every day. I bet you spend most of your time with lusting after all the guys surrounding you and then wanking off whenever you think no one can see you. Or did you maybe even give several of them blowjobs because you couldn’t resist the sight of their cocks?” 

“Lilith, stop the trash talk! I never lusted for anyone while doing practice, that’s utter bullshit!! Just stop it and go away or I swear-,”

“You swear what, you oversized fairy?” Lilith hissed as she now stood up as well and looked directly into Sam’s eyes. “You swear that you’ll make me leave the library? Maybe even drag me out of the door yourself? Well, good luck with that! But no matter what you do, you can’t help the fact that I will tell everyone in town that you are a pansy.”

“Lilith, even if people believed you, which in itself would already be a novelty, I could really not give a lesser fuck if people think and/or believe that I’m heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, pansexual or any kind of other sexual orientation! We thankfully live in a very open society, so I really don’t think anyone would even care if I were a giant ape, dressed up in a human costume! Therefore Lilith, one last time: get fucking lost or I’m seriously going to help you find the exit the hard way.” Sam angrily hurled at Lilith.

But instead of turning around and leaving the library voluntarily, Lilith began laughing. Sam looked very confused and angry, but before he could say or do anything, Lilith put her hands in front of her mouth to stifle her loud laughter. “Oh Sammy Whammy... See, to be honest I don’t give a shit who you fuck, I wouldn’t even care if you banged your own brother, after all, we all know he’s hot as hell! All I wanted was to offer you a good time as a pity price because that bitch Jessica broke up with you, and also because you’ve been on my bucket list for quite a while now and I finally wanted to cross you off of it.”

“Wow, once again that sounds so romantic. But forget it, not going to happen.” Sam said, as he wrapped his left hand around Lilith’s arm to drag her away.

“Ouch. Let me go or I’ll scream and tell everyone how you tried to rape me, and then your tiny, neighborly faggot won’t be the only one who gets to know what happens with guys I find too clingy.”

Sam let go of Lilith. “Gabriel?” 

“Yes, Gabriel. The little monkey who follows you everywhere you go and who like a transmissible disease clung onto me and won’t stop sending me flowers and chocolate, begging me to go out with him.”

“What do you mean ‘he won’t be the only one?’ Where is he? What did you do to him?”

“Me? Oh, I’ve done absolutely nothing to him. I’ve been with you this whole time, haven’t I? I can’t be blamed for anything that might have happened or is still going to happen to him today, now am I?” Lilith answered calmly. 

“Lilith,” Sam’s voice became shaky, “where is Gabriel?”

“Why do you care so much? He’s just a nasty insect, and once Azazel and Abaddon are done with him, he’s finally going to be squashed the way all bugs are supposed to be.” 

“Azazel and Abaddon? Lilith,” Sam grabbed Lilith by her shoulders now, “where is Gabriel?”

Lilith let out another laughter before she looked straight into Sam’s eyes again. “They are behind the library, but if I were you, I’d rather use the opportunity to fuck me. Your insectoid friend is going to be in need of a new face anyway, so why not prolong the time till you have to face it?”

But Sam neither had the nerve, nor the time to continue talking to Lilith. Instead, he quickly ran out of the geography-section and down the stairs of the library. 

“Goodbye, Sam. I hope we’ll never meet again.” Lilith calmly declared into the general direction Sam had left.

~~µ~~

“Gaaabriiiiel!!!” Sam screamed as he ran out of the emergency door with such a force that it slammed against the wall. He didn’t care that only seconds after he went through this very door the alarm started screeching. Sam kept shouting for his friend while running towards the two tall figures that were towering over a small figure, lying on the floor. 

“Azazel, Abaddon, stop hurting Gabriel! Stop it! Stop it right now!!!” Sam screamed, as he rushed towards the diabolic duo.

The Demonio siblings looked at Sam, and then at each other, both kicked Gabriel one last time before Abaddon leaned down to whisper into Gabriel’s ear, “you better don’t forget the lesson you’ve learned today! You are a nothing, and you’ll always be nothing, you little faggot! And if you dare to tell anyone who did this to you, we’ll find you no matter where you hide, and we’ll make you wish you were never born!” Then the siblings ran away into the woods.

By the time Sam reached and kneeled down beside Gabriel, the Demonio siblings were far gone into the woods; and yet Sam couldn’t help but scream, “yeah, you better run! But don’t forget, you can run, but you cannot hide! I know who you are.” He wanted to scream more, curse them for what they had done to his best friend, but a soft whimpered, “Sam,” and a tug on his shirt prevented him from saying anything else.

“Hey, buddy,” Sam said as he bent further down, one hand under Gabriel’s neck, holding his head up, while carefully moving the other one over Gabriel’s upper body to inspect just how much Gabriel’s torso and arms were injured, trying not to press too hard on the bruises that were already turning purple. “They will pay for what they have done to you!”

“No. Don’t.” Gabriel whimpered, “please, don’t tell anyone who did this.”

“You bet your ass I will!” Sam said angrily.

“No, please,” Gabriel pleaded again, coughing up blood, “don’t.”

“You’re hurt, Gabriel. You don’t know what you are saying.” Sam said as he looked in Gabriel’s face and into his beautiful honey brown eyes. Eyes that usually made him smile, but now were clouded with pain. Gabriel’s whole face was swollen and full of cuts and bruises, and the sight made Sam sad and angry at the same time, his eyes filling with tears as he muttered, “Oh, Gabe, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry I wasn’t here earlier. Damn, I should have known it’s a trap as soon as Lilith sat down beside me!”

Gabriel winced and tried to speak. “They…” He couldn’t say more as he was coughing up blood again.

“Don’t speak, Gabe. We need to get you into a hospital, so they can patch you up.” Sam said, trying to hold and comfort Gabriel’s head and simultaneously fishing his cellphone out of his back pocket.

“Hospital.” Gabriel repeated dully as if his brain tried to remember what the word meant. “Sam, it hurts!”

“I know, Gabriel. But don’t worry; everything will be fine. Just try to stay calm and don’t exert yourself.” Sam’s vision now becoming blurry from the constant stream of tears that were running down his face.

“Everything fine.” Gabriel whispered, slowly dozing off. 

“Hey, hey, stay with me, Gabe.”

“What? No. I’m sleepy… I wanna…” Gabriel slurred.

“Hey, hey,” Sam said as he was softly shaking Gabriel, trying to keep him awake.

“Sam… you came?” Gabriel asked confused and winced as he tried to move.

“Gabriel, don’t move and don’t speak. I need to call an ambulance, but don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

Gabriel tried to smile but regretted that decision almost immediately. So he just whispered, “All fine. You here.” before he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and finally gave in to the utter bliss of unconsciousness.


	14. Amor Tollit Timorem – Love Removes Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~µ~~Trigger Warning for use of homophobic language, violence, and talk about bestiality.~~µ~~

* * *

When Gabriel came around he was lying in a hospital bed. And even though there was loud consistent beeping from several machines in the room, it was the weight of something lying on his left hand and lower arm that woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and moved his head sideways to identify the weight that seemed to cut off his hand’s whole blood circulation. And despite his left eye being swollen and therefore limiting his field of vision, he still recognized the head and familiar long, floppy hair that lay on top of his arm, as well as the big hand that was pressed against his own. 

Gabriel’s heart suddenly felt light and happy, and he smiled, or at least he tried to but a jolt of pain soon cut his action short. And when he tried to raise his right hand to ruffle Sam’s hair, he realized that Mr. Moosekateer was firmly tugged in-between his arm and body, one false move and it would fall to the hospital floor. Gabriel was just about to lift and move the plush toy away, when his mother entered the room and whispered, “He wanted to make sure that even when he couldn’t be by your side all the time you’d never be alone.” She smiled and walked over to the right side of Gabriel’s bed, “Not that he would ever leave your side anyway. He hasn’t moved an inch from that chair ever since they put your bed in this room.” She looked at Sam, softly and with a look of deep felt love and gratitude. 

“He-,“ Gabriel cawed.

“Wait, honey. I’ll give you some water,” She grabbed the glass of water from Gabriel’s nightstand, and after Gabriel took some sips through a straw, he tried to speak again. “He was here all the time?”

“Yes, he insisted on riding in the ambulance with you and he wouldn’t even leave your side to get something to eat or a change of clothing.” She pointed to a small bag at the feet of Gabriel’s bed. “A clean shirt and a pair of clean pants, it’s all still in there.”

Gabriel looked from the bag to Sam and took in the sight of the bloody shirt and jeans Sam was wearing and of the very uncomfortable chair he was sitting on. Sam had somehow, by leaning on the hospital bed or more precisely Gabriel, actually managed to fall asleep on it.

“Thank goodness Sam found you, or who knows what else these hooligans would have done to you!” Gabriel’s heart immediately felt heavy again. He remembered all the verbal and physical abuses by the siblings, all the homophobic slurs they had thrown at him, and how despite of it all, he just knew he’d be all right the moment he heard Sam screaming his name. In his mind, Gabriel agreed with his mum wholeheartedly. He indeed rather didn’t want to think about what else might have happened if Sam hadn’t found him in time.

“What… How…?” Gabriel tried to form a sentence.

“Oh, erm… after you lost consciousness, Sam first called an ambulance and then me. He told me what had happened and which hospital you were likely to be brought to. I immediately left work, and following his instructions I went to his house and asked his dad to give me Mr. Moosekateer. His dad then gave me that stupid plush toy you two just don’t seem to outgrow and a change of clothing. He insisted on joining me, but I assured him that I would take good care of Sam, including to make sure that he actually leaves your side and comes home at some point.” Gabriel smiled once again, but only a little smile, small enough not to hurt. 

“Listen, munchkin, I know you told me that you get bullied a lot and that Sam helps you out in these situations, but honey, this isn’t just some school kids stealing your pocket money or giving you a wedgie! These kids are dangerous!! You have to tell us who did this, so they can get a proper punishment for what they did to you.”

“No.” Gabriel said, his smile fading away within seconds. “Mum, school is soon going to be finished and then I’ll move away from all these people anyway.”

“Sweetheart, I know you don’t like telling on people, but this is different! Just look at you! You are badly injured!” She looked Gabriel in the eyes; tears now began streaming down her face.

“I’m fine.” 

“No, you are not!! And you damn well know it! If Sam hadn’t been there-“ Gabriel’s mum exclaimed, desperate and crying, clasping her hand over her mouth to stop herself from finishing her sentence, anxiously eying Sam to see if he was waking up.

“But he was.” Gabriel whispered firmly.

“Yes, and I know that Sam, just like a knight in shining armor, saved you from all kinds of bullies in the past, but honey, you can’t count on that! You can’t rely on Sam being there every time someone threatens or tries to hurt you. Remember when they broke your hand? Luckily, it was just your hand and nothing else. But this time it’s already a broken rip, a broken nose, and your tongue had to be stitched in addition to a lot of other bruises and cuts! What about next time? I really don’t want having to visit the morgue one day in order to identify your body.” She said, her make-up completely dissolved by tears now, painting her face in a very unattractive manner. 

Gabriel felt his own eyes watering. “Me neither,” he said and squeezed the hand that she had placed in his. 

“Then please, Sweetie. Please, for your own sake, tell us who did this to you.” 

Gabriel turned his head towards Sam. “Sam. He didn’t tell you?” Gabriel asked, cautiously. 

“No, your dearest friend refused to tell us who attacked you.” She said, sad but with a slight hind of mockery. “I swear you could kill a man and he would still stay loyal to you. Probably even help you get rid of the body and give you a waterproof alibi.” 

This made Gabriel smile again; Sam had kept his promise. He hadn’t told anyone. Even if he was angry with him and might not understand the reasons for his behavior, he still didn’t tell anyone. “Sam,” Gabriel whispered softly before he carefully tried to free his left arm, which had completely gone to sleep by now. 

Sam stirred and mumbled, “Gabe?” 

“Hey sleepyhead, time for you to wake up.” Gabriel said, trying once again to free his arm and this time actually succeeded. 

“Gabe, you are awake!” Sam exclaimed with a sudden burst of alertness combined with sheer happiness as he almost jumped up from his chair. “How do you feel? Do you hurt? Where do you hurt? Shall I call the nurse?” Gabriel smiled. Yes, there he was again, his knight in shining armor who didn’t even care that he himself was reeking of the blood on his shirt and jeans, Gabriel’s blood.

Gabriel’s mum tried to calm Sam down, “Calm down, Sam. Gabriel is fine. The doctors gave him a lot of painkillers.” 

“That’s true, but unfortunately it doesn’t help with arms that have fallen asleep due to an actual person falling asleep on them.” Gabriel added with a smile.

“Oh, no. Sorry, I’m so sorry.” Sam said overly worried, hands in the air, and trying to scoot away from Gabriel without actually moving away from him even the slightest bit.

“It’s okay. I already feel that nasty pins-and-needles tingling sensation one experiences whenever limps are trying to wake up from their somber sleep.” 

Sam smiled. Not just because Gabriel was awake, but even more because he obviously felt good enough to make stupid jokes again. This, Sam thought, was proof that Gabriel was definitely going to be fine.

~~µ~~

Gabriel was relieved when he was released from hospital a few days later. Though his face was still swollen, covered with several band-aids, and he wore thick bandages around his head and chest, he was able to go home. And of course Sam insisted on escorting Gabriel, making sure Gabriel was as comfortable as possible on his way home. 

Once they arrived, Gabriel’s mother was very strict on the fact that Gabriel still needed rest for the remainder of the day, and that she would much appreciate it if Sam could limit his study sessions solely to conjoined sessions at both their homes now, starting from the next day. Of course Sam agreed, well on the study sessions at least as he had already made special summaries just for Gabriel anyway while the younger boy was still in hospital. Summaries that were meant to help Gabriel make up for all the time he had lost due to being in hospital. He also knew he could never feel comfortable again studying in the library while Gabriel was home alone. But to convince Sam that Gabriel needed rest without him being around was far more difficult to communicate, because if Sam was protective before, he was nothing if not a mother hen now. In the end, Gabriel’s mother allowed Sam to stay over and by Gabriel’s side that day, but when several movies later it was time for bed, she wouldn’t accept any of their protests and Sam finally went home. 

Though Gabriel luckily had a lot of painkillers to dampen the aching of his whole body and also some sleeping pills, his first night back home wasn’t nice. Sure, he was happy that he now once again lay in his own comfy and big bed instead of a very narrow and hard hospital one. And yes, it was much nicer and quieter not having to share a room with three other people like he had to in hospital once he was moved into another room; not to mention that it was great not having to share a bathroom with total strangers anymore. But it also meant that he was completely alone with his thoughts and dreams again. And all those repressed memories and fears now came back to haunt him. 

Gabriel had refused to tell anyone who had attacked him, not least because of his many injuries and because he hadn’t forgotten the threats Abaddon and Azazel had thrown at him. But now lying in his bed, all alone, he felt really tempted to just tell on them, if only because then he wouldn’t have to worry that they might ambush him somewhere at some point. The siblings were of age, so there’s no doubt they would get a proper punishment, but still… Gabriel just couldn’t shake the feeling that they would find a way to punish him even from afar.

Gabriel reached for the glass of water beside his bed and another sleeping pill. The last one made him fall asleep within a few minutes but unfortunately it didn’t last for long. Very soon he woke up again because he was having a nightmare about the time Azazel broke his hand. Gabriel swallowed the pill and turned around in his bed, hoping that this time he would have better luck sleeping through the night. 

But as soon as Gabriel closed his eyes, memories washed over him like a giant wave, drowning him with their intensity. “What’s the matter, Gabriel? Are you scared? Are you hoping Sam is gonna come to rescue you?” Abaddon scoffed, kneeling behind Gabriel, a knife in her hand, circling Gabriel’s face with it. She leaned further down and whispered, “You are, aren’t you? Hoping, he will come to your rescue,” a cut just below Gabriel’s eye, “You think your great hero is gonna come and save you, just as he always does.” Another cut on his cheek, right next to one she had made earlier. 

“You think he likes you, don’t you? You even think he actually loves and cares for you, don’t you? But guess what? He doesn’t!” Azazel hit Gabriel’s mouth this time. “Because no one loves you! Hell, people don’t even like you! Not Lilith, not Sam, and least of all, your daddy. After all, he left you, didn’t he, you cheap piece of trash? He left you all alone with your oh-so-sophisticated mother. No wonder you turned into a pansy! Mama’s boys always do!” Azazel and Abaddon both laughed. “You actually think Sam is gonna save you, don’t you? But oh… Have I got some bad news for you, you little piece of shit. He ain’t gonna come!” Abaddon made a cut on Gabriel’s neck now. Gabriel continued to wince in pain with every cut she made.

“Yeah, too bad for you he cares more about finally getting some pussy again, instead of having to save you… again!” Azazel replied and kicked Gabriel hard in the face. Gabriel moaned and cried in pain. “Maybe now you will finally understand that you can’t force your despicable behavior on other people.” A kick into Gabriel’s chest. “Maybe you will finally understand your true value in this world... which is nonexistent. And maybe you will finally stop imposing your twisted sex fantasies on other people!” Another kick into Gabriel’s abdomen. 

“Yeah, don’t think I will ever forget that you were the sole reason the best foreign whore this school had in years, Kali, went back to Europe!” Azazel said with such anger in his voice and with such a force behind his repeated kicks that it became very evident to Gabriel that this was indeed still a very sore spot for Azazel. 

“Yeah, clinging to people at school is one thing, but you trying to spoil the fun for others outside of school is something completely different!” Abaddon said, and kicked Gabriel in the area of his right kidney with her knee. “How dare you spoil all the fun the guys had with Kali? How dare you even try to hook up with her?” Another kick in the kidney. “And for what? You didn’t even fuck her?!” Another kick, this time carried out by Azazel. “Not that this wasn’t obvious right from the start. You are nothing but a goddamn faggot, so what exactly were you trying to achieve?” Another kick. “Did you try to convince her that she’s a lesbo now? Is that the reason she left?” Gabriel moaned as another kick hit him hard in the chest.

“Answer me, you fucking piece of shit! Answer me!” Azazel screamed, his words accompanied by a dozen blows now. “Is this the reason she left? Did you convince her to become a dyke? Have you, faggot? Have you?” Gabriel now received kicks from both sides as Abaddon was now standing as well, and where Azazel hit Gabriel’s chest and abdomen, Abaddon countered every kick with one in the kidneys or rips.

“You know what? I just had a brilliant idea! Maybe I should just show you how much you spoiled the fun for me, maybe then you will understand!” A wide, evil smile circled his lips now. “Maybe I should just use the keys my friend the janitor gave me and use his room for a little lecture. And if you well behave, I will even reward you. I heard he has a nice collection of brooms in there and it’s soundproof.”

“No, don’t.” Gabriel pleaded.

“And you know what, to make things even more interesting and memorable for you, we should also get a pig or cow’s head from our father’s slaughterhouse.”

“Noooo!” Gabriel squirmed, tears streaming down his face. 

“What do you think, dear sister?” Azazel asked.

“Oh, I think that’s an excellent idea, dearest brother!” Abaddon exclaimed chirpily. She leaned down again to whisper into Gabriel’s ear, “isn’t my brother just the best? There I was, thinking we would only have a nice chat with you, but no, as always my beloved brother finds a way to make every situation so much better!” Abaddon grinned widely as she stood up again.

“Come on, Gabriel, don’t be shy. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Azazel asked. “Just imagine, instead of punishing you, we would even do you a favor. And after all, don’t I still owe you a favor for when you punched me inside the cafeteria a few weeks ago?” Azazel grinned maliciously. “I never got you back for that. So here you go. I’m repaying you in the kindest of ways. Admit it, you would enjoy fucking into the mouth of a pig, wouldn’t you? And I’m sure it wouldn’t even be the first time, would it? Admit it! You’ve already done that before, haven’t you? Haven’t you, you little ass-fucker? Yeah, I’m pretty sure bestiality is even one of your specialties, isn’t it? I know one of your many sisters lives very secluded and has a farm where no one can hear any of the sounds the plethora of animals are making there. And I know you’ve been there many times in your live. So tell me, which animal is your favorite, you little slut? Pig? Cow? Dog? Maybe even horse? Tell me, how many times have you blown some animal’s dick? And was it good? Maybe even better than a human’s dick? And do you just fuck living animals or do you maybe even prefer dead one’s? And do you just fuck them or do you also allow them to fuck you? And now just imagine your luck, you piece of trash, we would not only provide you with an opportunity to do this for hours, undisturbed, no thanks to the variety of brooms in that room, you would even get it up the ass while fucking into the head or whatever else body part Abaddon manages to steal.”

Gabriel made a disgusted face while Azazel and Abaddon started laughing manically now. “Come on, Gabriel! Show me your smile!” Abaddon said, cutting into the uppermost skin layer on both sides of Gabriel’s mouth, making him look like the Joker from Batman. “You would very much enjoy that, wouldn’t you, you cocksucker! … Fudge packer! …. Pansy!” Once again, Gabriel began squirming in his bed, dreaming to be taken back to experiencing physical pain through kicks paired with verbal abuse by words the siblings have been calling him over the past few years. “Queer! … Faggot! …. Fairy! … Gaylord!” 

“No, please don’t! I… please stop!” Gabriel pleaded as he writhed in his bed now. “Don’t forget the lesson you’ve learned today!” Abaddon’s voice echoed in his ear.

“No, please. I’ll do everything you want, just please stop!”

“If you tell anyone who did this to you, we will find you no matter where you hide.” He heard Abaddon’s voice, faintly. 

“Yes, we will find you everywhere… even in your bed!“ Azazel’s voice hissed in his ear.

“Noooo!” Gabriel screamed as he woke up with a jolt, covered in cold sweat. Full of panic he immediately switched on the lamp on the nightstand and looked around in his room. He was breathing heavy, even heavier due to his many injuries, and he tried to focus on his surrounding. Tried to make out what lingered in the shadowy corners of his room that the light couldn’t reach, tried to even out his breathing so he could hear if anyone else was in the room. For a few seconds he even considered peeking under the bed and checking his closet, but in the end he succeeded to calm himself down without moving an inch out of his bed. 

Though he was still under the drowsy influence of sleeping pills, he managed to focus on the situation before him and he realized that –once again- it had just been a bad dream. He knew that he was probably going to have nightmares for quite a while now, but what just happened was far worse than any nightmare he’d ever had. It had been more vivid and violent. Gabriel suspected that, in the end, taking painkillers and sleeping pills in combination with watching some original Asian horror movies really wasn’t such a good combination after all. 

Gabriel lay in his bed and was very tired, and yet he knew that there was just absolutely no way he could get any quiet sleep that night, at least not all alone in his own bed. Gabriel evaluated his options. He could either a) take another sleeping pill, hoping it wouldn’t induce even worse nightmares or trigger some kind of horrible side effect, b) try to call one of his siblings in Europe, hoping that speaking to one of them would have a calming influence on him, or c) find a way to sneak into Sam’s bedroom and sleep there, knowing that even if he’d have to sleep on the floor, the sheer vicinity to Sam would help him sleep more peacefully. 

Gabriel pondered over his choices, whereby c) his first and most favorite choice was, but how was he supposed to sneak into Sam’s house without freaking everybody out? Especially as his mother has become even more protective of him after what had happened to him. Gabriel felt completely help- and hopeless and wished for a way that he could just beam himself from his own bedroom into Sam’s. He longed for having his big moosey friend lying by his side right now. He longed for just having to turn around in bed to see the younger boy sleeping. An opportunity to observe Sam’s features by dim moonlight and hear him breathe, easing his anxiety with every breath the other boy took and thereby giving him a feeling of safety. 

Every time Gabriel involuntarily closed his eyes, he either saw one of the Demonio siblings or he heard their voices, imagining they were right beside him in his room. Gabriel knew he was about to go crazy if he didn’t act soon. At last he didn’t see any other option than to call Sam, even though it was the middle of the night. 

Gabriel took his phone and stood up from the bed, or at least he tried to, but for the first couple of seconds he had to hold on to the headboard, trying to adjust to the fact that his mind was telling him that the whole world was spinning. Once he felt he was steady enough, he walked over to the window and tried to peak into Sam’s room. Luckily the light was still on and so Gabriel carefully scrolled through the menu of his cellphone and called Sam. 

“Mmmhello?” A very sleepy Sam replied. 

“Oh hi Sam. Sorry, were you already sleeping?” Gabriel asked, apologetic and his voice filled with a guilty conscience.

“No, no. I…” Sam cleared his throat. “No, Gabriel, I’m absolutely 100% awake. I fell asleep while studying, but I’m awake now. Did something happen? Do you need me?” Sam asked, his voice filled with panic; and only seconds later he appeared at the window.

“No, nothing happened. It’s just… erm…” Gabriel stuttered, embarrassed.

“Gabriel, what’s the matter? Do you want me to come over?”

“If… erm… I know you have to study…”

“Nonsense! Do you want me to come over, Gabe?”

“If… if you don’t mind?!” Gabriel answered hesitantly.

“Give me five minutes.” Sam said, and hung up. 

Gabriel’s heart immediately made a flip and his stomach filled with butterflies. He was so happy that Sam was a part of his life and that, no matter what, he could always count on him; and if he had his way, Sam would never ever leave it. After Gabriel let Sam quietly into his house, they both lay side by side in Gabriel’s bed in total darkness. Sam was lying on his side while Gabriel’s most current injuries limited him to sleeping on his back.

“Listen, Sam. I’m… erm… Thank you for coming over.”

“Absolutely no problem, Gabe. Do you need something? Shall I fetch you some more water or anything else?”

“No.” Gabriel replied with a small smile. “No, thanks, I’m perfectly fine. I’m just glad that you are here.” 

“Of course I am. I’ll always be there when you need me.”

“It’s just…” Gabriel sighed. “It’s just that I have these nightmares and… I mean, I already took two sleeping pills and… It’s not like I can’t fall asleep or anything, it’s just that… and I know it sounds totally corny, but I just feel more comfortable and safe when you are by my side, you know?” Gabriel whispered, his blushed face thankfully covered by the surrounding darkness.

“It’s ok, little monkey. Don’t worry I know what you mean. I’m glad that I can help you, and if this help includes sharing a bed, I’m more than happy to be of service to you.” Sam reassured Gabriel. 

“Listen, Sam. I… I just want to say thank you, not just for saving my ass this time around but in general. I know you must be sick and tired of it by now, and I really wish I’d know how to kick these idiots’ asses or at least know how to evade them, but I unfortunately don’t and I feel really sorry that you had to save me so many times by now. And I wish I was more like one of your cool, beefy friends who can fight off any opponent with just their pinky, but unfortunately I’m not. I’m just your neighbor and childhood friend who constantly runs into trouble and whom you constantly have to save from said trouble. I’m so sorry that I’m such a burden-“

“Gabe, you better stop your sentence right there! You are most definitely not a burden! You are my friend and I really like you and if anything, these “cool friends” as you call them have much more to learn from you than vice versa!” Gabriel scoffed. “No, Gabriel. I’m serious! I mean, I don’t know where these thoughts suddenly come from, but I can assure you that I’d much rather have you, and only you, than a dozen of these so called “cool friends” who don’t even know the difference between Marvel and DC.” A few seconds silence. “No, spider monkey, don’t you dare to look at me like that! You know it’s true.”

“I-“

“Yeah I know it’s way too dark to tell anything, but come on. Whom are you kidding? No one knows you better than I do, and no one knows me better than you. Of course I know that if I could see your face right now, your look would be incredulous. But you know it’s true. These guys might be cool as company for working out sessions or as teammates when playing sports, but come on. You know that at the end of the day, these guys will go their way and I will go mine, and chances are I won’t see any of them till we have a school reunion in a couple of years.”

“I just… I don’t know. I think these pills are making me sentimental and mushy in the brain. I guess I’m just amazed that even after all these years, and all the attacks you had to save me from, you are still by my side, fighting and defending me against everything. I know many people who would have given up on me and our friendship a very long time ago-“

“I would never!”

“Yeah, I know! And that’s why I’m just so thankful to have you by my side and I’d rather not start thinking about what would have happened to me and where I’d be today if it weren’t for you.” Gabriel said, one single tear from his right eye running down his face now.

“Shhh… Shhhh…” Sam whispered, leaning closer to Gabriel now, trying to hug him without putting too much pressure on any of his injuries. “Gabriel, are you crying?” Sam reached for a tissue and wiped away the tears that came out of both of Gabriel’s eyes now. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Gabriel, there’s absolutely no reason to be sorry. It’s ok, I understand. I’ve had the same thoughts many times over the last few days, but guess what, you are not alone and fortunately I was, am, and so God will, I always will be there for you. Always. No matter what. I’ll always be there to protect you.”

“But you can’t be there all the time.“

“Yes, I know I can’t be by your side 24/7 to protect you from everything, but I can at least try.” Sam said, giving Gabriel another hug. 

“Sam?” Gabriel said, enjoying the hug wholeheartedly and feeling safe in Sam’s arms, but at the same time scared.

“Yes, Gabriel?”

“I…” Gabriel cleared his throat, trying to prevent more tears from coming. “Sam, I’m scared. What if Azazel and Abaddon never stop their attacks on me? Or worse, what if one or both of them end up at the same college as I do and they just continue their torments? Or what if I succeed to get rid of them, but then have to face some other bullies at my college? What if…” 

Gabriel didn’t want to utter any more horror scenarios, he didn’t dare to think about all the bad stuff that could happen to him in the future, not least because Gabriel was sure he’d have to face them all completely on his own, without Sam. No, he much rather wanted to enjoy having Sam by his side; Sam, who was his safe haven, enjoy every second of Sam’s embrace for as long as he could. So instead of continue talking, he tried to move his body as much as he could without starting to feel pain and tried to cuddle up to Sam, hoping it would help him forget all the bullies in the world for at least a little while. 

Sam adjusted to Gabriel’s movements, sighed quietly and closed his eyes, trying to make it as comfortable as possible for Gabriel to be in his embrace. “Gabe, I know you are scared and to be honest, I’m afraid you have good reason for it.” Sam whispered softly. “Listen, I know that you are scared of these two demonic siblings, I mean the clue is in the name, but still. I know you are afraid, and I also know that as much as I wish to protect you from them and all the other evil people in the world, I just can’t. Because at the end of the day, none of us knows where we will end up after school. The only thing I can actually promise you is that I will try my best to continue protecting you from them and all other people that wish to harm you. Because for as long as you have me, you don’t have to fear anything because our special bond will always keep you safe.”

“Thank you, moose.”

“You are welcome, monkey.” Sam smiled for a second before his face looked concerned again. “Listen, Gabe. There is only one way we can be sure that the siblings won’t hurt you or anyone else ever again. You have to tell the police who beat you up.”

“No.”

“Gabe, please. If you don’t speak up they will continue tormenting not only you but many others, too! Please, if you don’t want to do it for yourself, do it for all the people who don’t have a Samwise Gamgee in their life to protect them, Frodo. Just think of all the kids these two Orcs are going to harass next school year, because let’s face it, there’s absolutely no way they’re going to pass their final exams!”

“I guess that’s true.”

“Of course it is. And notwithstanding if they are going to pass their exams or not, there are always going to be people crossing their path who will be harassed by those two in one way or another.” Gabriel remained silent, thinking about what Sam had said. “Listen, Gabe, I understand that you are afraid that if you tell on them, it will backfire on you but trust me, if no one speaks up against such pieces of scum, they will never get the punishment they clearly deserve.”

“I guess you are right, Sam.”

“I’m glad you finally see it that way, Gabe.”

“Sam… erm… would… would you accompany me to the police station tomorrow so I can make my statement?”

Sam smiled again. “Of course. It will be my pleasure to come with you. And while we are at it, I guess if it’s okay with you I would like to make my statement, too?! Not just about the recent incident, but also the time they broke your hand?” 

Gabriel shivered, vivid memories flashing before his eyes. “Yes. That’s more than okay.”

“Good.” Sam exclaimed, relieved. “Do you think we can go back to sleep now?” Sam said, moving away from Gabriel until he once again lay beside him. “I’m pretty tired and we have to get up in a few hours as there is still a lot that we have to revise for our exams.”

Gabriel laughed quietly into the dark. “Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… you big heroic clever moose! Of course there is still a lot left to revise and I don’t even understand half of it. But that’s why I have you, isn’t it? You, who are not only my best friend since childhood, but also my tutor, favorite movie critic, top 2 chef, my own personal walking and talking encyclopedia of knowledge, and I’m pretty sure if Castiel and Dean ever get their act together, we are even going to become actual family. What in the world would I ever do without you?” 

“I don’t know. Probably you would be a fat, happy guy, living somewhere warm, charming all the girls and guys around you with your nerdy, hyperactive behavior, and pranking everyone around you, making everybody happy by your sheer presence.”

“Hmm… that sounds about right. Especially the ‘living somewhere warm’-part! I’m freezing and I love the fact that you are my own personal heating. Now scoot over and put your hands around me again! I’m cold and as I can’t move around much without feeling pain again, you have to be my hot-water bottle.”

Sam just laughed, moved closer to Gabriel again, muttered something unintelligible and fell asleep only moments after Gabriel did.

The next morning, Gabriel’s mother wasn’t really surprised to see Sam lying in bed with Gabriel. And that’s why instead of screaming when entering Gabriel’s room the next morning, she just shook her head, closed Gabriel’s door again, smiling, and lay the breakfast table for three instead of just two people. Later that day, Gabriel’s mum and Sam’s dad agreed that, until Gabriel’s nightmares went away, they were allowed to stay at each other’s houses over night. And whenever Gabriel had another nightmare, Sam was always there to calm him down. Whenever Sam, generally lying a little bit away from Gabriel, half-awake realized that Gabriel was trembling and he assumed that Gabriel had another nightmare, he scooted nearer to Gabriel and cuddled him. And every time Gabriel’s body immediately eased and his breathing evened out. 

~~µ~~

Having found a comfortable rhythm in studying by day and sleeping close together in bed by night, time flew by very quickly. And once his big brother Castiel came to visit, it went over even faster, as Sam now slept back at his own house and Gabriel and Castiel tended to talk until deep into the night whenever Castiel wasn’t busy with “sleeping over” at Sam’s house, or more precisely, in Dean’s bed. As a general rule Sam therefore decided to wear earplugs once night fell and he had to do some final revision before falling asleep. Of course he could have insisted on continuing to sleep in Gabriel’s bed, but as the final exams drew nearer, Sam got weary and anxious about not studying enough despite the perfect study plan he made weeks ago.

There were only a few days left before Gabriel and Sam finally went on their conjoined vacation. Gabriel’s wounds had mostly healed, only a few bruises were left, and after Gabriel told the police who beat him up like that, the siblings finally got their punishment. When asked about how they orchestrated the whole thing, they told the police that all three of them, the Demonio siblings and Lilith, were hanging around in the nearby park and once they received a message by a friend that Gabriel was on his way, they decided to give Gabriel a worthy goodbye from school. 

~~µ~~

When Sam came home after his last day at school, he threw his backpack into a corner, and fell face first onto his bed. It was all finally over. No more exams, no more football practice until after he found a suitable college after summer, and no more having to deal with all kinds of jerks. And although Sam would miss a few of the teachers, he was more than happy that he was done with school for good. Next stop: college. 

Sam’s whole body started to relax and he already felt that he was drowsing away, when he was startled by a knock on his open door. “Heeeeey Sammy. Are you still alive or can I officially keep all your stuff because you’ve moved on to the next realm of existence?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed and turned around in bed, lying on his back now. “You wish, jerk. I’m still living and breathing and if I find out that you downloaded another virus onto my laptop because you took it,” pointing at the one in Dean’s hand, “once again without asking me first, I’ll end you.” Sam said, slightly annoyed.

Dean scoffed, “Yeah, as if you’ve never accidentally done that while watching porn.” He said and moved closer to Sam’s bed. “Listen little brother, you are done with school now and I just wanted to say, well done!” Sam looked at Dean, doubting the sincerity of these words. “And to show you how happy I am that you are now moving on to college, I’ve brought you a little gift.” Dean said and gave Sam a little box. Sam looked at it quizzically, unsure what to make of it. 

“Come on, open it!” Dean said with excitement, a bright smile on his face. When Sam opened the box, he was at the same time surprised and not surprised to find a small vibrator, a butt plug, and some lube in it. “I know you didn’t get the chance to use any of the nice things I gave you last time, so you could definitely take some of the stuff with you on your trip and extend their use. But I thought based on your newfound interest in guys you are definitely missing at least one pleasurable utensil for your vacation.” Sam looked at it for a second before muttering, “thank you,” while closing the box again. 

“If you need any help on how to use it-“

“No, thank you! I think I can manage!” Sam stuttered, blushing brightly.

“Okay, your choice. Oh, and before I forget it, I have also bookmarked a few pretty decent gay porn websites for you, so you can get familiar with the whole matter of suddenly having two dicks in the mixer instead of just one and a pussy.” Sam blushed even more. 

“I… erm… thank you.” Sam repeated.

“Don’t worry, little brother! We’ve all been there. And hey, that’s what big brothers are for, right?” Dean said with a wink. “By the way, Castiel and I are going out later tonight to see that new Marvel movie that just came out. Care to join us?” 

“No, thank you. I think I’ll just stay in tonight and sleep.” 

“Your loss, baby brother. But then again, it might be clever thinking on your part. You should definitely get as much sleep as you can because I’m pretty sure once you and Gabriel head out to that little house on the lake you won’t get sleep for days!” Dean said, smiling and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Sam just rolled his eyes and put the box on his nightstand. “Anything else you wanted to tell me?” Sam said, annoyed.

“Nope. That’s all. Enjoy trying out your little presents while having the whole house to yourself.”

“All to myself?” 

“Yes, I have to head back to work now and as I said, Cas and I are going out later this evening, so he’s picking me up from work later, not to mention that I’m sleeping at his house tonight for a change. Plus, as you know dad is also having a date tonight and I’m pretty sure he won’t come back tonight either.” Dean grinned as he handed Sam his laptop. 

Sam just nodded, took the laptop out of Dean’s hands, and put it right beside him on the bed. “Have a nice evening!” Sam said as Dean was already leaving the room again. 

“Oh, I’m certain that I’m going to have an absolutely fabulous night, little brother, and I recommend you do the same.” Dean said with a final wink and dirty smile before he ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Sam closed his eyes for a minute, contemplating about the fact that he was finally done with school and that even though he and Gabriel were leaving for their vacation tomorrow, he still wasn’t 100% sure how to tell Gabriel that he liked him. Sam glanced sideways to the box Dean had given him, which only reminded him of another, much bigger, box by Dean that Sam kept well hidden in his closet. He looked at the small box again and then at his laptop, evaluating the option of trying out his new toys, but then he decided that he was far too tired for it now, but that he might give it a shot after having taken a nap.

~~µ~~

Though several hours later, due to Gabriel having enjoyed a delicious meal with his mum and brother, Gabriel had almost the same reaction as Sam did once he arrived at home. He kicked his shoes away, got rid of his socks, and let himself fall onto his bed – though not face first due to his still healing nose. Relieved, happy and tired as he was, it took him a few minutes before he noticed some weird suppressed moans and gasps coming from somewhere near him. 

Confused, he sat up in bed, trying to figure out the source of that noise. He let his eyes wander through the room until they stopped on the sight of his laptop on his desk, its lid almost but not completely closed, blurring out what very evidently were sex noises. Gabriel sighed annoyed, convinced that Castiel must have borrowed his laptop earlier that day and that he had forgotten to switch off the porn. Displeased, he walked over to the desk, took the laptop, and opened the lit a little wider so he could close the website. But once he caught sight of the screen, he froze instantly and was left completely speechless: on the screen was not some random porn, but a very naked and very aroused Sam Winchester, masturbating. 

He knew that Castiel constantly borrowed his laptop because he had forgotten to bring his own one from Europe due to him rushing to America as soon as he heard about Gabriel’s injuries. He knew that Dean’s laptop was constantly broken and that’s why he tended to borrow Sam’s. And he also knew that Castiel and Dean enjoyed spicing up their sex routine from time to time by playing some weird chat café role-play, but this? Gabriel was flabbergasted. Because he was certain that Sam didn’t know that both webcams were still on and that Gabriel could see him. SEE HIM. The thought raced through Gabriel’s brain and made him, rather out of reflex, immediately click on the two buttons enabling Sam to see and hear him. Gabriel looked out of the window and towards Sam’s for a second, realizing that the younger boy had his curtains closed. Another moan made Gabriel gaze at the screen again. “Aaaah… just like that. Yeah, stuff me.” Gabriel’s dick made an immediate attempt to show his interest in this matter.

Gabriel looked at his door and then at his bed, remembering that his mum went shopping after leaving him behind at the house and that Castiel went on a date with Dean and therefore also wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. Gabriel looked at the counter on the screen, which only confirmed his suspicion, namely, that this call had indeed been going on for a couple of hours already. Probably the older brothers had been too busy cleaning themselves up after their sexy role-play session and had completely forgotten to end their video call. The thought of whether he should just end the call himself melted away the longer Gabriel looked at the screen. Sam writhing and moaning, pleasuring himself… that sight was just too enticing not to enjoy it, especially when considering that, though caught by surprise, Gabriel’s mushy brain had still somehow successfully managed to make his fingers mute his side of the call completely. 

It didn’t take Gabriel more than a minute before his own curtains were closed and he was lying naked on his bed, laptop by his side, one lube-coated hand on his dick, the other one hovering over the keyboard of his laptop, ready to end the video call at any point should Sam suddenly realize that their laptops were still connected. Gabriel’s cock, that had already been half-hard just by the first sight of Sam being naked, was now fully hard and Gabriel tried his best to race Sam to the finish line as the taller boy’s intakes of breath became more and more erratic now.

Though Gabriel had seen Sam’s naked body many times before, he had never actually seen the younger boy masturbate. Of course there were those ominous parties where some of the boys did stupid stunts, like for example when they partied in someone’s backyard a while ago and all guys were standing in a circle around the stump of a cut tree, a cookie on display laying on it, and all the boys were masturbating at the same time and whoever was unfortunate enough to shoot his load on the cookie the last, had to eat it. Or at another party one of the boys showed the sex tape he had made with his girlfriend, which many of the boys took as a cue and incentive to drag the girls that were present at the party to a dark corner in the house and fuck them. But unlike Sam, Gabriel was never invited to such parties, and when he was, both of them usually left the party at this point and rather went home or to the cinema, watching a movie they both enjoyed. 

When Gabriel therefore now looked at the screen, he felt like one of his wet dreams had been turned into a movie and he had front row tickets to it. He was fascinated by the sight and kept pleasuring himself. The younger boy looked absolutely beautiful… the way he tried to suppress his moans though he was home all alone… his cheeks heated and his floppy hair ruffled… Gabriel’s gaze kept wandering all over the screen, enjoying the expression on Sam’s face, a mixture of pain and pleasure, his mouth wide open and slack. And though this sight alone almost made him come on the spot, the sight that really intrigued him was another one. Though he couldn’t see much of Sam’s lower body, it seemed that Sam was not only putting his hands to good use on his dick and balls, but judging from the low buzzing sound Gabriel sometimes heard and the angle Sam moved in bed from time to time, it appeared that Sam was also using some sort of vibrating sex toy to penetrate himself. 

Gabriel’s thoughts were racing… he was curious to know what toy Sam was using to bring himself joy, secretly wishing it were replaced with his own dick. Gabriel was more than willing and eager to prove to Sam that he himself was much better at doing this job anyway. At the same time Gabriel also wished Sam would move his laptop a little bit farther away so he could see more of Sam’s body and all the ways he was pleasuring himself. He also wished he could somehow record Sam’s current actions, or better still, have a recording of Sam’s whole performance, which must have started quite a while ago. But of course the most prominent thought Gabriel had, was that he wished that there was no computer screen separating them and that he himself could be the one to make Sam lose his mind by kissing, touching, licking, and sucking at various parts of Sam’s body. He began to fantasize that they were a couple and that this right now was just part of their foreplay and that Sam only used the toy to prepare himself for him. So that once he, Gabriel, came home after dinner, he could immediately slide into his beloved without having to bother with any preparation.

“Oh, baby… That feels so good… aaaah… yeah, spit on it.” A groan by Sam and a snippet of dialog by the porn Sam was obviously watching made every single one of Gabriel’s thoughts poof away immediately and instead made him focus solely on Sam’s actions and reactions again. Based on those Gabriel estimated that Sam was now very close to climaxing, and feeling his own orgasm already curl up in his stomach he knew he wouldn’t last very long either. Gabriel closed his eyes, sliding his slick hand even faster up and down his dick now, imagining that Sam was in his room and that it was indeed he who was fucking Sam senseless and not a toy. He heard Sam’s increasing moans of pleasure and imagined having the younger boy ride him. Gabriel’s strokes quickened in pace even further and the fingers that had previously been hovering over the laptop’s keyboard, were now digging into his bed sheets. 

Gabriel was completely lost in his fantasy, his face mirroring Sam’s ecstatic one. The blood pumping in his ears was so loud now that it almost drowned any sound coming from the laptop, and therefore Sam. Gabriel added a twisting motion to his self-ministration now and only seconds later he felt the volcano that had been building up inside of him erupt, spurting hot trails of cum all over his hand and bed sheet. 

Though Gabriel enjoyed the bliss of post-coital induced haze, his brain didn’t let him enjoy that state for too long. As he was slowly coming around again, his brain was providing him with a memory of what he had heard only seconds previous and hadn’t really registered at that point. Because in the moment Gabriel found his sexual release, Sam apparently reached his climax too as his constant moans and hisses found their end with a long stretched, “Oh yes, Gaaaaaaabe!” 

Sated and slowly catching his breath again, Gabriel opened his eyes. He looked at the computer screen and saw that Sam was lying blissed out in his bed as well, his eyes still closed. Gabriel furrowed his brow, thinking about the words he heard, evaluating if there was any chance that Sam knew Gabriel was there and had therefore said those words. But when he saw that Sam opened his eyes a few seconds later, grabbed some tissues, heard him close the window of the porn-website, and after that simply leave the room, he was more confused than before. Gabriel ended the video-call, went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. 

Gabriel’s thoughts began racing again as he stood under the shower. “Did… did Sam really just say my name while he came? No, that can’t be! Or can it? No. No way! Why would he do that? … Maybe he likes me and he thought about me while masturbating? … Yeah, sure! And maybe he knew the camera was on and he did it on purpose! Maybe Castiel told him that I like him and he played a prank on me. After all, Sam is straight! How could you ever forget that? Stupid Gabriel! Stupid! Stupid!” Gabriel said and kept banging his head lightly against the wall of the shower. “After all, why would someone like Sam actually think about someone like me while masturbating? I’m nothing more than his stupid neighbor and good friend. He had said and proven that point more than enough times by now.” Gabriel rested his open palms and head against the tiled wall now. “But what about all the things Sam had said and done since the last attack? He had been so nice, even much nicer than usual. Also, he broke up with Jessica a few weeks, so maybe… yes, maybe he realized that he likes me. Could that really be? Him, wanting to sleep with me?” Gabriel buried his face in his hands, the water getting colder by the minute. “Maybe I should just ask him? …. Yeah, and maybe you should just prepare yourself for losing your best friend forever because you imagined hearing him call your name when he actually meant someone else, probably a girl named Gabriela.” Gabriel scolded himself. “And how is such a talk even supposed to go? ‘Hey Sam, remember the last time you masturbated? Guess what, our laptops were connected by a video call and I watched you do it. I have a quick question though, at the end you screamed out my name, so I was wondering if you would like to have sex with me? No? Oh my bad. No hard feelings! We can still be friends, right?’” Gabriel shook his head, turned off the water in the shower that had become ice-cold at this point, and took a towel to dry himself. 

Gabriel wrapped the towel around his waist, and went back into his bedroom. “Maybe it was all just wishful thinking. Maybe I only imagined him saying that because I wish he would say that. Yeah, that must be it. He probably never said it.” Gabriel concluded as he put on some boxer shorts, a shirt, and some pants. He opened his curtains again, wiped away the cum stains on his bed sheet, and went down into the kitchen to get something to drink. Yeah, as if his great and wonderful friend, Sam Winchester, would and could ever fall for such a weak and needy person like Gabriel. “Pha! That’s absolutely ridiculous!” Gabriel thought as he poured himself a glass of iced tea.

Meanwhile, Sam walked out of the shower and back to his bed stark naked, not even bothering with a towel. He opened his laptop again to make sure he had closed all the porn-websites Dean had bookmarked for him, including the one he had actually used to try out one of his new toys, the vibrator. When Sam clicked through all the open windows in his browser, he noticed that his Skype was open, too. After a second of confusion, he remembered that Dean had borrowed his laptop earlier that day and thought nothing off it, to his displeasure being way too familiar with some of Castiel and his brother’s weird role-plays. Out of curiosity, he quickly checked how long Castiel and Dean’s last call had been. Impressed by the length these two had obviously been chatting that day, he closed the program, turned on some music, and got dressed.


	15. In Glaciei Veritas - In Ice Cream (There is) Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter, more precisely the bit about the lake and the shore, was actually the trigger to write this story in the first place and I’m more than happy that I’ve finally reached this point in the story so that I can elaborate on the little prompt that started all of this. I really hope you like this chapter! It kept me haunting me for quite a long time, demanding to be written! ;-)

* * *

The day Sam and Gabriel had been waiting for for weeks had finally come – the day they went on their conjoined vacation aka Gabriel’s birthday trip. They stuffed all of their bags in the trunk of Sam’s car, said their goodbyes to their families, and off they went on the road. They had planned everything way in advance. Gabriel’s family owned a little house about a day’s drive away and they intended to stay there for a whole week. 

Gabriel’s parents had build the three-story-house when they got married and because they both knew right from the start that they intended to have a large family, they had equipped it with a sheer endless amount of rooms. For some of his older siblings it was even home for many years, but then his parent’s marriage ended and the house became nothing more than a vacation home Gabriel and his family sometimes used during summer or over Christmas. The ground floor had more or less only five rooms: a very spacious living room. Taking up half the floor, which not only had a nice big fireplace but was also filled with several large bookcases and quite a few supersized couches as it had to have room for all of Gabriel’s siblings, step-brothers and sisters, as well as his parents and their partners. Adjacent to the living room was the kitchen, which had two entrances. One was directly via the living room; the other one was at the end of a small hallway leading away from the living room. The hallway led to three rooms: the kitchen, a small bathroom, and a separate restroom for guests. The kitchen also had an adjacent storage room and some very narrow staircases that led down into the cellar. Another set of –very wide- flights led from the living room up to the children’s and parents’ rooms, which were spread out on two floors. And ultimately there was also an attic, which had been turned into a movie room, including a giant screen and quite a few genuine cinema seats. But the gem that made the place so special, especially when they were still kids, was that the house had a little lake as part of their private property right in front of it. And thanks to the secluded location of it, Gabriel and his family could always be sure that, unless they expected visitors, there was absolutely no one else around to see or disturb them. 

Gabriel and Sam took turns sleeping and driving to the house and when they arrived at the lake, they didn’t even bother with unpacking anything but instead immediately stripped down to their swim shorts and ran into the lake. Frolicking and ducking each other in the water, jumping from a variety of cliffs and trees that were surrounding the lake, they enjoyed each other and their newfound freedom wholeheartedly. Especially Gabriel loved the remoteness of the place as it guaranteed that he would definitely be safe from any bullies there.

They both loved this place, not just because of its remoteness, but more so because they had made so many fond memories there over the years. They had been at this lake many times before, sometimes just with Gabriel’s mum, sometimes Sam’s dad and Dean accompanied the three of them, and about a handful of times they were even accompanied by at least one of Gabriel’s siblings who came over to America for a visit during their summer break from school. 

~~µ~~

After the two boys swung into the water one last time via a rope that was tied to a tree, they walked out of the lake and lay down on the shore, completely exhausted and yet very happy. They were both soaking wet and after having spent most of the day driving and the rest of the day enjoying the cold water of the lake, they just wanted to lie down, relax a little, and enjoy the sun shining down on them. They both lay flat on their back, laughing and trying to catch their breath, becoming quieter by the minute.

Sam, who had done most of the driving, had his eyes closed and simply enjoyed the sounds of nature around them and the warmth of the sun on his skin, a combination that was slowly lulling him to sleep. Gabriel, who had only done a fraction of the driving Sam had done, propped himself on one of his elbows after a few minutes and admired Sam’s body. He ogled Sam’s crotch and took special note of the way Sam’s swim shorts stuck to it, accentuating the bulge below it. A little breeze brushed over the two of them and Gabriel noticed that Sam was getting goose bumps all over his body; and when his eyes lingered on Sam’s nipples, he observed that they had stiffened as well due to the cold brush of air. Gabriel looked up into Sam’s face and watched some water drops sliding from Sam’s face into his long, wet hair and smirked about the fact that Sam still refused to cut it.

Gabriel let his gaze wander down Sam’s body again and rested on Sam’s nipples and pectoral muscles. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and played tricks on all the water drops on Sam’s body, reflecting the sun in a million different ways and thereby making his body sparkle. A fleeting image of trashy fake vampires crossed Gabriel’s mind, but he quickly shoved it away. Most of the water drops on Sam’s skin just evaporated, but some of them found their way sliding over his body, caressing his nipples as they moved around and over them… some were trickling slowly along his pectoral muscles, accentuating them with every droplet following the curves and lines of muscle trailing down his sides… Gabriel looked at Sam’s torso and the way his chest kept rising and falling. He was fascinated by the sight of the wet body before him and how he could literally see Sam’s breathing evening out. See, how the younger boy was falling asleep on this lakeshore, exhausted by all the driving he had done and the fun they both had until a few minutes ago. 

Gabriel stared at Sam for a little bit longer and imagined how beautiful it would be to leave the quietness around them undisturbed and yet be able to make use of this situation. He imagined kissing and licking all the water drops away from Sam’s body by letting his tongue follow their movements as they are trailing their way all over Sam’s body. He imagined chasing those that circled Sam’s nipples before gently nibbling first on one nipple, than on the other one, doing his best so they stayed erect for a whole different reason than just cold wind. Gabriel imagined trailing and licking along the way of those water drops that wandered towards Sam’s crotch, and how he would lick and suck the water out of Sam’s belly-button. He imagined kissing and letting out hot breath over the bulge in Sam’s swim shorts, trying to make it even more distinctive, before removing the shorts completely, so the skin underneath would dry more quickly. He pictured himself licking up and down Sam’s wet cock, tasting with every lick he did the purity of the water that descended from a little nearby waterfall and which was feeding the lake. And when Sam would eventually wake up due to Gabriel’s treatment, he would wordlessly signal for him to be quiet and just enjoy it, helping him to relax even more but also reward him for his relentlessness in driving. Once Sam had come, he would run his fingers through Sam’s wet, messy hair while kissing him, quietly and without making too much a sound. Then he would just cuddle up to him, allowing Sam to go back to sleep and he himself would do the same, thinking they had finally arrived at their destination and done the proper and appropriate way of ushering in their vacation. 

Gabriel woke up from his daydream when he saw Sam rolling over on his stomach, making it more comfortable for him to sleep. Gabriel also realized that while Sam had apparently fallen asleep, or was at least on his best way to do so, he himself was breathing rather erratic and had an erection. He cursed himself in his mind and panicked, trying to think of a way to get rid of his erection without actually having to leave Sam. For a short second Gabriel thought about trying to sleep as well, but he immediately dismissed the idea as he was just too excited and happy that they’d finally arrived and that for the forthcoming week they are going to be completely alone out there in that beautiful surrounding. 

Gabriel knew he couldn’t go back into the water; it would be too loud and he didn’t want to wake up Sam. He looked at Sam for another second and then at the house, evaluating if he could dare to leave Sam on his own out there while he sneaked into one of the showers. Sam let out a small moan and Gabriel’s eyes immediately fixed back on Sam’s body, suddenly having rather graphic flashbacks of their–unofficial- Skype video call last night. And that was it for Gabriel, images kept flashing before his eyes and he felt his cock heavy in his swim shorts, aching to be touched. In that moment, Gabriel knew that he couldn’t just think away his erection this time around, not when his memory was still so fresh and the images were that enticing. He also knew he couldn’t stay beside Sam; it would be pure torture having to endure the sight of Sam lying half-naked beside him without being able to either live out the fantasy he just had or at least find his own release in some sort of way. And he would rather let hell freeze over than attempt to masturbate quietly while the younger boy was sleeping right beside him. 

Gabriel decided that the rational part of his brain just had to take a backseat right now. As quietly as it was possible for him, he slowly stood up and then walked, almost ran, first towards the car to get the keys and some lube from out of one of his bags, and then into the house, taking his time to open and shut the entrance door as quietly as he could. But once he was in the house, he didn’t even bother to think about which shower to use but instead just ran into the nearest one, which was straight at the other end of the hallway and beside the kitchen. 

As Gabriel ran through the spacious, open living room and past the kitchen, he suddenly remembered that they also still had to do some grocery shopping, as they had forgotten to do so along the way. As soon as Gabriel entered the bathroom, he stripped down his swim shorts and quickly jumped into the shower. The water was warm, so much warmer than the water of the lake, and it felt nice on his cold skin. He looked down on his erection and sighed. He squeezed some of the lube into his right hand and immediately wrapped it around his throbbing cock, stroking it idly, thinking about Sam. 

His brain immediately started to mix all of his recent sights of Sam being naked, and Gabriel realized that he was in a lot of trouble if Sam were to reject him once he confessed his feelings during their vacation. Sam had given him so many nice and sexy memories in the past few weeks that Gabriel felt like he is going to explode if he had to live with Sam in that house for a whole week without being able to act on his desires. He knew seeing the younger boy almost or completely naked all the time while remembering all the cuddling and the one-sided video-call, and not being able to pleasure himself as often as he wished he could, would drive him mad at some point. Knew it would be torture to pretend he was cool with them just being friends and that he didn’t suffer each time Sam touched him like a friend, and only as a friend. 

Gabriel’s movements became quicker, the pictures in his mind more vivid by the second, and before Gabriel could even process that he had heard someone in the house yelling his name, he already came all over his hand and the tiles of the shower. Drowsy, he washed away all evidence of his deed, stepped out of the shower, put his –blessedly still wet- swim shorts back on, and stepped into the hallway. 

“Sam?” Gabriel yelled down the hallway, residue water from his swim shorts dripping all over the floor.

“I’m here, Gabriel. Where are you?” Sam screamed from the top of the stairs. 

“I’m in the kitchen.” Gabriel answered, hearing Sam’s footsteps coming nearer.

“There you are, Gabriel! I was worried when you suddenly disappeared. Is everything okay? Did your nose bleed again?” Sam asked worriedly, hurrying to Gabriel from the other end of the hallway.

“No, don’t worry Sam. Everything is fine. I just remembered that we still need to do some grocery shopping and because I know that the shops around here close pretty early and I hoped I could do it before you wake up, I rushed away to check if there are any supplies in the storage room that we could use and don’t need to buy anymore.” 

“Oh that’s a great idea! Have you made a shopping list yet?” Sam asked, looking up and down Gabriel body, slightly surprised by the fact that Gabriel was so much wetter than he was but he decided not to mention it right now. 

“No… not yet, but I was just about to. And now that you are here it will go a lot faster.” Gabriel said, smiling. 

~~µ~~

After they had made a list, they agreed that Gabriel would get the groceries while Sam unpacked all their stuff. As Gabriel drove into town, he thought about the forthcoming week and how excited he was that they had left all the school drama behind and were now finally able to relax together, completely undisturbed by any one. Not to forget that Gabriel was really looking forward to celebrate his birthday with Sam. And not just because it was his 18th birthday, which meant a lot of changes regarding drinking, driving, and other stuff… well, at least it meant a lot in many countries around the world, but unfortunately not America. Here, Gabriel was already allowed to drive but still legally not allowed to drink, even though he still did occasionally thanks to a variety of people who were of age. 

No, the main reason Gabriel was so excited to celebrate his birthday with Sam, and only Sam, was that he had planned a complete nerd-day with a Game of Thrones binge-watching-session that also included (thanks geeky websites!) a whole variety of series-adapted snacks and, in case they got bored or tired by staring on a screen all day, a Game of Thrones board game. For the evening Gabriel had planned a romantic candlelight dinner consisting of Lasagna, salad, and white wine on the terrace. And then over dessert, when the wine had provided him with enough courage, he would finally confess his love for Sam. Gabriel knew it was a difficult situation, especially considering that Sam had only dated girls so far and they had known each other for such a long time, which, if everything goes wrong, could seriously jeopardize their whole friendship. But Gabriel was willing to take the risk. Even though he had scolded himself yesterday after he had witnessed Sam masturbating and had told himself that he **hadn’t** heard hear Sam moan his name when he came, Gabriel was now actually sure that he had in fact heard Sam blurt it out. And he was more than ever determined to confront Sam about it. He really wanted to know whether that incident was just an accident or if Sam had purposefully said Gabriel’s name when he came.

Listening to the advice Castiel had given him, he wished to confront Sam so he could once and for all find some peace in this matter. Gabriel knew that if Sam didn’t feel the same way, he would be devastated, but he hoped they could still be friends. But Gabriel also knew that if Sam reciprocated his feelings, it would be the best birthday of his entire life and also the beginning of one of the most beautiful things in the world. He therefore, once he parked in front of a little shop, added a few more things, ingredients for his snacks, to his shopping list before he entered the first of many shops. 

~~µ~~

When Gabriel came back to the house a few hours later, it was already pretty dark and though he was very hungry, he only now realized how very tiring that day had been and that he would much rather skip any form of dinner and go straight to bed. Luckily, Sam had switched on all the lights outside the house, so Gabriel didn’t have to worry where to park and/or watch his step when he unloaded all the shopping bags. Once the car was parked, Gabriel immediately shouted for Sam to come out and help him with the grocery bags, but Sam didn’t come. When Gabriel entered the house, he called again, assuming that Sam might be somewhere upstairs or in the cellar or some other part of the house, but he still didn’t get a reply. A little bit confused and annoyed, Gabriel finally brought all the shopping bags into the kitchen on his own, each time yelling Sam’s name and cursing him silently for not answering. 

After the last bag was in the house, Gabriel started unpacking and putting away all his shopping, still wondering where Sam could be. But it wasn’t until Gabriel had cleared the entire kitchen counter again that he realized that there was actually a note scribbled on the notepad lying near the edge of the kitchen counter. The note read, 

_Hey Gabe,_  
_thought we should celebrate_  
_the start of our new life in style._  
_Pls. bring ice cream to our little island._  
_Will wait there for you._  
_Sam_

Gabriel looked at the note and just smiled. Quickly he got rid of all of his clothing, grabbed two spoons and a bowl of their favourite ice cream, put it all on their special serving tray that they had remodelled years ago so it could actually float, and walked towards the entrance door.

Gabriel didn’t even bother with swim shorts, he just ran completely naked into the lake, swimming towards his and Sam’s “little island” as they called it. This little island was actually nothing more than a small formation of stones in the middle of the lake, consisting of one giant rock in the middle and several smaller ones around it. It was little farther away from the house and the stones were arranged in such a convenient way that they formed something of a little pontoon from which the boys loved to jump into the lake and, due to the rocks being smooth on top, sunbathe from time to time. They called it their little island because it had always been something like a safe haven for them. When they were little, this rock formation seemed endlessly big for them and when they didn’t use it for playing with their action figures, imagining scenarios of how their action figures were stranded on a desolate new world, they used it to hide from their parents after they got into a fight. Of course this tactic only worked for a limited period of time as they usually used a rather colourful rubber boat to row to the island when they were still little, but even later it did them no good as the rocks were completely smooth on top and therefore didn’t provide any kind of shelter they could hide behind. 

Like a predator ambushing its prey, Gabriel silently swam towards the rocks, smiling once he saw that Sam was just lying there… completely motionless and either completely oblivious or not caring that Gabriel was only minutes away from him. Gabriel thought about the chances of Sam having fallen asleep again, and a malicious smile circled his lips, feeling joyous for having an opportunity to prank Sam. Once Gabriel reached the rocks, he tied the rope of his floating device to a hook his dad had attached to one of the rocks years ago when he had still used this spot for his own purposes. 

Careful not to make any sound, Gabriel lifted himself out of the water and slowly crawled beside Sam, making sure the younger boy hadn’t seen or sensed his presence. Luckily, the moon was shining brightly enough for Gabriel to actually see Sam’s giant body and therefore also making it easier for him to not accidentally step on one of Sam’s fingers. As soon as Gabriel saw that Sam’s eyes were indeed closed, he reached for the small, plastic bucket which held the spoons, put the spoons aside, filled the bucket with water, and then poured the water all over Sam’s face and torso. Sam woke up, cursing and flailing his arms while Gabriel just kept laughing until he was tackled by Sam, losing the bucket in the process and trying to fend off the giant moose that was now lying on top of him and that was taking revenge by tickling him all over. 

“Okay, I give up. I give up.” Gabriel cry-laughed after a few minutes, still trying to free himself of Sam’s giant body. Sam just smirked and let go of Gabriel. And while Sam crawled towards the ice cream bowl, Gabriel used the opportunity to sit up. Sam took the spoons and the ice cream, looked at the label, exclaimed, “Wow, you even bought my favourite flavour!” and sat down beside Gabriel. 

“Best idea ever!” Sam said after he indulged in his first spoonful of ice cream. Gabriel just grinned and agreed, his heart melting by the sight of his best friend being that happy over something as simple as ice cream. “You know it must have been ages since we last did this.” Sam said around a mouthful of ice cream. 

“Yeah, I think it must have been around three or fours years now.” Gabriel replied before he ate another spoonful of ice cream.

“Wow. Really that long, hm? It feels like it was only yesterday that we stole some ice cream from the freezer and hid here while Dean and dad kept quarrelling over Dean’s curfew while your mum made dinner.” Sam said, reminiscing.

“Afraid so, Sammy.” Gabriel said, taking another scoop of ice cream.

“And just like then, you are skinny dipping.” Sam said, humorously mocking Gabriel’s lack of clothing.

“Hey, I have the body of a demi-god. I don’t need clothing! Also, it’s night-time, there’s no one else around, and you know perfectly well how I look underneath my clothing, so why bother?” Gabriel smiled widely. Sam shook his head, laughing, enjoying the fact that Gabriel was so happy-go-lucky again after all the drama and hurt of the past few weeks.

“Hey, just because you like to hide your precious jewels even during the night,” Gabriel said, pointing his spoon towards Sam’s swim shorts, “doesn’t mean that I have to do the same.” 

Sam just rolled his eyes, still laughing. And before Gabriel could even think of a snarky remark, Sam had already gotten rid of his own swim shorts, put them on the service tray, turned back to Gabriel, and asked, “Happy now?” 

“Oh yeah, much happier.” Gabriel said, grinning widely and offering Sam a spoonful of ice cream. 

Sam leaned towards the spoon and ate it very slowly, all the while looking directly into Gabriel’s eyes, until Gabriel felt the need to lower his. In that moment Sam wished it were still bright daylight because he could have sworn that Gabriel blushed when Sam had the spoon in his mouth, but due to the moon being their only light source he couldn’t be so sure about that. Was that blush an indication that Gabriel liked him? Sam didn’t know and he hated the fact that he couldn’t be sure about Gabriel’s feelings. But suddenly Sam had an idea. “Hey, remember our old truth game that we used to play when we were little?” Sam asked.

Gabriel furrowed his brows for a second, but then said, “Yeah, sure I remember it. 3 stories are told and only 1 is true, right? And the other person has to guess which is the correct one, right?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, exactly. Only… I thought, how about spicing it up a bit?” Sam said.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked.

“Well, I thought, how about both of us put our spoons into the ice cream bowl, tell our stories and whoever guesses right about the true story, gets to eat another spoonful of ice cream.” 

“Hm….” Gabriel said, looking at the ice cream, then at Sam, and then up into the sky. “Okay, deal, but I suggest we lie down. It’s so nice to be out of town and see actual stars again; it would be a shame to waste this opportunity. Also, I can concentrate much better if I don’t have to look at either you or the ice cream all the time. As a reply Sam just smiled, buried his spoon in the ice cream bowl, and said, “deal.”

When the boys lay on their backs, they observed the sky and after having done some chitchat about how many stars they were able to see and naming the few they were familiar with, Sam asked to start the game. Gabriel agreed. 

Sam looked straight a specific star and said, “Okay, three stories. My first story is that my dad had an affair with Dean’s math teacher three years ago, so she wouldn’t fail Dean in maths. The second story is that I caught my dad peeping on your mum through the window the other day. And the third story is that I found love letters Dean wrote to Castiel, but never actually gave him.” Sam looked sideways at Gabriel, who was chewing on his lower lip.

“Okay, I think the third story is utter bullshit, because we all know Dean, and that’s just not him. He would never be THAT corny!” Sam snickered. “Okay, I don’t think the second story is true either because my mum is always working and is barely ever at home, so it would have been a massive coincidence for your dad being home at the same time as my mum. Hmm… yeah, I think the first story is true. I remember how we all thought a massive miracle must have happened when your brother passed math after he had just broken up with that one chick. I think her name was something like Joe? Or was it Lauren? I can’t remember. So, am I right?” Gabriel asked, already reaching for his spoon of ice cream.

“Nope, I’m afraid you are not.” Sam said, putting his hand on Gabriel’s. “It was actually story number three.” Sam continued, turning the spoon towards himself before swallowing all of the ice cream on it.

“No!” Gabriel gasped. “No fucking way!” He added.

“Believe it or not, it’s true. Remember when Jessica broke up with me and I was all alone at our house? Well, after I hid the box Dean had given me, I got a bit bored and rummaged through the stuff in Dean’s room one evening, and in his closet I found a box full of love letters to Castiel.”

“No!”

“Yes! Seriously, I even considered copying some of them so I could use them as leverage against him at some point.”

“And did you?” Gabriel asked, surprised.

“No, I didn’t. I mean, if I had found that box at any other point in time, I probably would have, but after the split with Jessica, I somehow didn’t feel up to it.” Sam said, sadness creeping up into his voice.

“Ok, my turn.” Gabriel quickly said before Sam could actually get sad again and feel bad for himself due to his and Jessica’s breakup. They were on vacation dammit. And the last thing they needed was to begin their vacation by making Sam sad. “My first story has actually to do with our vacation. Remember when we agreed to watch Game of Thrones on my birthday? Yeah, erm… I’m really sorry, but I have to tell you that I forgot to pack my box set of it. So, I’m afraid we have to watch something else on my birthday. Maaaaybe Sherlock? Or how about Lord of the Rings? We haven’t watched that one in aaaaages.” Sam looked at Gabriel with an unconvinced look. “Okay, my second story has to do with my trip to Paris two years ago. Remember when I send you that postcard of the Eiffel tower and mentioned that I went there with some of my siblings and that cute French girl called Claudia? And also how we all went up the Eiffel Tower, and because it was the cheesiest, most romantic scenery ever, I kissed her up there and Balthazar kinda ruined the whole moment because after I kissed her, he just grabbed her and kissed her as well? And because he was so direct, she broke up with me? Well, the truth is that I never actually went up the Eiffel Tower. I was too afraid of the height of it and that’s why Claudia actually broke up with me. She and my siblings went up while I stayed on the ground and ate some waffles. And when they came down, she told me that she had kissed Balthazar because he was such a cool, grown-up dude while I was still a child who was too afraid to do something as simple and romantic as climbing the damn Eiffel Tower. And the final story is that after the two of them had been dating for a year, Balthazar decided to invite her on a romantic trip back to Paris, planning to propose to her at the very same spot where they had shared their first kiss. But the joke was on Balthazar, because when they went up there and he was about to give his little monologue about how much he loved her, she told him that she had actually been cheating on him with another guy.” Gabriel said, smiling.

Sam looked at Gabriel and thought about the three stories. Finally he said, “Okay. I know that the first story is bullshit because I personally took the Game of Thrones box out of your luggage and put it in the attic while you were shopping. I put it right beside all the other DVDs we brought with us to watch during our vacation. As with the other two stories… I know that Balthazar hooked up with Claudia after you broke up. Hm… that’s difficult.” Sam said. “Especially considering that I know that you tend to take a little piece of truth and then stuff it out with lies to make it more convincing… Okay, I think story number two is fake and story number three is true. Because I know you. You aren’t afraid of heights, you have never been afraid of heights, so why would you suddenly decide to be too afraid of it, especially when there’s a girl involved.” Sam said, looking expectantly at Gabriel to confirm his theory.

Gabriel just laughed. “I’m afraid, that means no ice cream for you Sam.”

“Whaaat?” Sam uttered, surprised.

“Jup. I’m sorry but the second story is true while the other one’s are pure fiction.”

“No way!”

“Way! Though it is true that Balthazar dated Claudia for a short while after we broke up, it was nowhere near as serious as she had wished for. Balthazar had no actual interest in her. He had only used her as a challenge to see how long it would take him to lure her away from me and fuck her. And as for the Eiffel Tower bit… well, to tell the truth, yes, I really was afraid of the height of the whole thing, but what was worse is that I had eaten tons and tons of cheese beforehand and I felt really sick, and the last thing I wanted to do was kiss Claudia and throw up right in front of her from the top of the Eiffel Tower.”

“Yeah, I understand that.” 

“Anyway, before they went up the Eiffel Tower she had called me a lot of names because I didn’t want to go up with them, and when they came down, she broke up with me and stayed with Balthazar while I just kept crying all the time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked, his voice soft and compassionate.

“Because I didn’t want to admit that actually one of my brothers could behave like such a dick that he wouldn’t even let me enjoy a little summer flirt without trying to sabotage the whole thing. Also, I didn’t want you to get worried. After all, you were so sad that you couldn’t come with us and that due to different time zones we were limited in our interactions anyway. I felt miserable at that time and the only thing that kept me happy was seeing your smiling face each time we video chatted. I didn’t want you to worry about me and lose your smile.” Gabriel said, his head bowed, the expression on his face hidden by a shadow.

“I’m so sorry, Gabe. I wish I could have been there for you.”

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s all in the past now and I’m way too happy to be here now. With you. And the stars and the ice cream.” Gabriel said, eating another spoonful of it.

“Okay, I guess that means it’s my turn again.” Sam said. “My first story has actually something to do with your trip to Europe. Remember that when you mentioned your trip to Paris, I told you that this was great because while you were in Paris, Dean, my dad, and I went on a camping trip in the woods for three days and I got to kiss this redheaded girl that I met at the campfire? Well, the truth is, we never actually went on that trip. When we were getting ready for the trip, Dean and dad got into a massive fight and as a result Dean went on his own while dad and I stayed home and “camped” in the backyard. It was so hard for me to resist the urge to contact you, but I didn’t want to interrupt your weekend trip with Claudia. The second story is that the true reason Dean got fired from his summer job at the local cinema is because he repeatedly singled out people he found attractive, lured them into the projection room under the pretense of giving them a private tour, and then fucked them from behind as they watched the movie shown on screen.” Gabriel sniggered, but Sam didn’t react and just told his last story. “And the final story is actually the fact that I have lied to you before when I told you that there are no dick-shaped lollipops left from Dean’s present a few weeks ago.”

Gabriel grinned, hoping the third story was true. “I know Dean fucks around a lot, but to be honest, I’m quite sure that even he wouldn’t be as stupid as fucking around on the job while still on the clock. So, story number two is clearly a lie. Story one sounds more like something you, as a dear friend, would say to make me feel better, so I assume that story is also a lie. Which leaves me with story number three being true, and on that matter, forget the ice cream and tell me immediately where the lollipops are!” Gabriel said, grinning widely.

“Ouch. That is going to hurt. I’m afraid, you are wrong. Story two and three are completely humbug.”

“What?” Gabriel said, frowning.

“Yeah, I’m afraid you actually ate all the lollipops Dean gave to me a few weeks ago.” Gabriel sighed. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. And as for the first story I told…. The truth is that I felt really sad and angry when my dad cancelled our trip, and I wanted to tell you, believe me, I really did, but then you told me about all the fun you had in Paris and I couldn’t do it anymore. You were so happy during your time with Claudia and I felt really stupid for not having experienced anything interesting while you were gone; that’s why I invented the story of this great camping trip we took and the beautiful girl I kissed.”

“Oh Sammy, you really should have told me. You know the thing between Claudia and me didn’t last.”

“Yeah, I know now. But while you were abroad, you were still head over heels in love with her. It wasn’t until you came back to America that you told me the whole truth about how she actually left you for Balthazar.”

“Yeah. It really sucked.” Gabriel sighed.

“Yes, it did.” Sam replied. After a few seconds of silence, Sam tried to lighten the heavy mood again. “Hey, Gabe. Though the night is still young, the ice cream is unfortunately melting rapidly, so how about we continue? And please, try to make it something cheerful.” Sam said.

“Ay, ay, my captain.” Gabriel said. “I’ll do my best. My first story is that ever since Dean’s last birthday, my mum has a secret crush on him. And whenever she hooked up with someone in the last few weeks, she always tried to find a Dean lookalike.” Sam laughed out loud and Gabriel just grinned. “Second story… erm… remember how confused you were about the size of the cheerleading outfit Dean had left you? Especially when considering that he’s usually really good at these things? Well, the reason why it fits me so well is that when Dean celebrated his last birthday and I was dressed up as Alice in Wonderland, the two of us had sex and he took note of the size of my dress. And my third story is that Crowley actually apologized to me about the whole teasing thing he did in the cafeteria a few weeks ago.” 

Sam swallowed hard, remembering that he knew for a fact that the third story had to be 100% true and that it was most likely also the starting point for what he had observed in the gym that day. Sam fidgeted a bit, unsure how to justify his guess without giving away that he actually knew the truth. “Okay, I think the first story is utter bullshit because she has seen Dean puke all over her garden flowers just a few days ago when he was completely drunk after a fight with Cas, and no one, absolutely no one could find that cute or sexy. Also, she screamed at him like he had murdered her nonexistent pet, so there’s no way she has the hots for him. And the second story-“ Sam thought for a second, not really sure if he could dismiss this story as fast as he wished he could. Though he knew that Gabriel had spoken the truth about the third one, he suddenly hesitated and thought back to said birthday party. Dean and Castiel hadn’t seen each other for quite a while at that time and Dean was very moody, bordering on sad and typical cliché summer love yearning back then (not that he would ever admit to that). Also, Dean had drunk way too much at this party even by his standards. And it is true that Gabriel looked fantastic in his Alice-outfit. Sam suddenly also remembered that Dean and Gabriel had talked for a disproportionately long amount of time during the whole evening and also that at some point he lost sight of the two of them. But then again, he himself had drunk a lot too and didn’t even make it to the point when the party ended and Dean threw out all the people. Because as inexperienced as Sam was with alcohol, he had fallen asleep on his bed while chatting with some random girl. Sam looked sideways at Gabriel, tried to read in his face and posture if this story could also be true. But as far as he could see, Gabriel was completely motionless. There was no fidgeting or nervous chewing on the lower lip that could indicate that Gabriel was telling the truth. “The second story,” Sam continued, “is also made up. I know Dean really missed Castiel that time around, and yes, you did look amazing in that outfit, but I don’t believe it’s true.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “So you don’t believe I looked sexy enough in that outfit for your brother wanting to fuck me?”

“No.” Sam said.

“No?” Gabriel asked surprised.

“I mean, yes.” Sam said.

“Yes? Yes, you do believe your brother wanted to fuck me?” Gabriel asked teasingly.

“No, I mean… aaargh. I mean, yes, you looked sexy in that outfit and yes, I’m pretty sure everyone including Dean must have felt the urge to fuck you that evening, but no, I don’t think that story is true.” Sam said slightly irritated. 

“Would it be bad if that story were true?” Gabriel asked.

“I…” Sam thought for another second, “I guess not. After all, you were single at that time and Dean does exorcize a lot of his emotions by having sex and he was in a fantastic mood after that party, so I guess it wouldn’t be completely unheard of. But to be honest with you, I would really prefer it not to be true.”

“Oh.” Gabriel whispered hardly audible. 

“And after all… I…” Sam cleared his throat. “Gabriel, at the end of the day, it doesn’t matter if I believe the second story is plausible or not because,” Sam took a deep breath, deciding that even though this evening’s events moved much faster than he had initially planned a few hours ago, he wanted to finally open up towards Gabriel and tell him about his feelings for him. “Because I know for a fact that the third story is true and that Crowley did much more than just apologize to you.” 

For a few minutes there was nothing but silence. Both boys had their eyes locked on the stars above them, willfully evading the other boy’s gaze.

“What?” Gabriel finally asked with a shaky voice.

“I… Gabriel, I have a confession to make. As you know Crowley and I sometimes work out because he wants to lose some weight.” 

“Yes, I know.” Gabriel affirmed.

“Well, I have known for several months now that he has a massive crush on you and erm… well… I… okay, this is very difficult for me to say, so I’m going to make it quick.” Sam took another deep breath. “IsawCrowleyjerkingyouoffinthegymwhenyouwhereindetention.” 

There was another very long period of silence before Gabriel finally said, “You saw us?” his voice shaking. Gabriel felt completely petrified. 

“Yes, I saw the both of you. And when you asked me back then where I had had been when I came back to my car, I actually lied to you. Because, of course you were absolutely right and I did come from the gym and not the bookstore.”

“I think I’m gonna puke. I don’t even know what to say to that.” Gabriel said, feeling even worse than he did just a few minutes ago. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Gabriel finally managed to ask slightly angry, though he was sure that he actually didn’t really want to hear the answer. Sure, that there was only one possibly answer to that, which is that Sam was disgusted by what he had seen.

“Because…” Sam took another deep breath. “Because Gabriel, I… to be honest, I… fuck, why is this so hard? Okay, I know I’m probably destroying our whole friendship right now, but the truth is, I didn’t tell you because… because seeing Crowley giving you a hand job actually aroused me that much that I had to slap my own salami, and when Mr. Singer came along I had to duck in another room just so he wouldn’t catch me being a Peeping Tom. And after you were gone, I had to wait for him to leave the gym as well so I wouldn’t get caught.” Sam said cautiously. He closed his eyes, expecting for Gabriel to scream and rant any minute now. Only he didn’t. 

“So, what you are basically saying is that you saw Crowley giving me a hand job and it aroused you?” Gabriel said, hesitantly, his heartbeat getting quicker as hope began to grow in him.

“Yes.” Sam confirmed.

“And you didn’t tell me because you felt ashamed that it aroused you, right?” Gabriel asked, his stomach deciding that hatching a few butterflies would definitely be a good idea right now.

“Yes. Well, sort off. To be honest, I actually didn’t really understand at that point why it aroused me.”

“What about your weird behaviour during the rest of the evening? Beginning with the moment I tried on the cheerleading outfit. You were pretty much on edge for the whole rest of the evening. Was that also because of what happened at the gym? Did… did you feel guilty because you saw us? Or did you feel guilty because the live porno in the gym made you so horny that you had to clean your rifle in school?” Gabriel asked, now with a bit more confidence in his voice.

“Actually… erm…”

“Or did it bother you that I wore the cheerleading outfit and that it was the perfect size for me but not for Jessica?” Gabriel asked, now propped up on his right elbow and looking directly at Sam.

“I… shit, this is so hard. Just… Gabriel, please promise me you won’t get mad and quit our friendship, yeah?” Sam said, pleading.

“I promise, Sam. No matter what you tell me, I won’t judge you for it. Hey, you know sweets are my weakness, and we have plenty of ice cream left, so I would forgive you anything right now if you just let me have the rest of it.” Gabriel said, smiling brightly.

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Gabriel I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Sorry. Just thought it would lighten the mood a little bit.”

“No, it’s okay. I know you do. It’s just…” Sam let out a deep breath. “It’s just that it’s really hard for me to say these things and I’m afraid of what might happen if I do.”

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. And hey, as it is confession time anyway and I don’t want the ice cream to go to waste because it’s going to eventually turn into soup at some point, how about speeding this whole thing up a bit?” He said, putting ice cream and spoons back on the serving tray before turning back to Sam. “Here’s another truth, please don’t feel bad because you saw Crowley giving me a hand because guess what, our fantastic brothers were a bit sloppy yesterday.”

“Our brothers? Yesterday?” Sam asked, confused about the sudden change of topic.

“Yes. Apparently they did another round of sexy video calling and forgot to end their call once they were done.”

“What does that have to do with-“ Before he could even finish his question, the answer already dawned on him. “Oh.” Sam exhaled. “They forgot to end their video call yesterday.” 

“Yes.” Gabriel confirmed.

“And that’s why when I checked the timer yesterday it said the call had lasted for an unnatural length of time, right?”

“Yes.”

“And I know for a fact that I didn’t end the call. Which means… it must have been you, right?”

“Yes.” Gabriel said, nodding to affirm his statement.

“Which means-“

“Which means I saw you masturbating, which basically makes us even, don’t you think?” Gabriel asked, smiling. 

Sam began laughing manically. “You saw me masturbating, Gabe? That’s… oh god… I feel so stupid and I just want to hide somewhere and…” Sam abruptly stopped laughing and instead crossed his arms over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to face Gabriel or the sky. “Jeez, can’t we just have a massive Sharknado attack now so I don’t have to face the shame of knowing that I’ve forced upon you a free peep-show via Skype.”

“Hey, Sammy.” Gabriel said, moving closer to Sam now. “Hey, Sammy, look at me. Just look at me.” 

“I don’t want to.”

“Okay, but then at least listen to me. You know I’m no expert in Latin, but I’ve seen Silence of the Lambs, so I guess that counts for something.”

“Where are you going with this, Gabe?” Sam asked, confused and slightly annoyed.

“What I’m trying to say is “quid pro quo,” Sam. That means something like, you give me something and I give you something back in return, right?” Gabriel asked, unsure.

“Yeah, something along those lines.”

“Okay, perfect. So, then I really don’t see why you feel so bad, because hey, I gave you a free peep show and you gave me one in return. None of us knew about it until tonight, so that basically makes us even, no?” Gabriel said, still trying to lighten the mood.

“I guess.” Sam answered. “Even though I still think it’s much worse to see someone you know masturbating rather than see a friend being jerked off by someone else.”

Gabriel just shook his head. “Okay, so… I know I said that there’s absolutely nothing you could ever say that would destroy our friendship and I truly hope this goes both ways.”

“Of course it does, Gabe.”

“Okay, then there’s something that I meant to tell you for a very, veeeery long time and I never felt it was the right moment to do so, and to be honest I didn’t plan on telling you this until my birthday. I even planned the whole evening, including scenery and food and drinks and-“

“Gabe!” Sam said, annoyed.

“Right. Right. Erm… okay, seeing the way in which this evening progresses and that there is apparently something you want to tell me but are too afraid to actually do, I guess I’ll just have to make the first step, maybe that will make things easier.”

“Gabriel?” Sam asked, his eyes still covered with his arms.

“Okay, here goes nothing. Sam, we’ve been friends for so many years now and I honestly can’t imagine a life anymore that you are not a part of.”

“Gabe?” Sam asked, unsure. “Where are you going with this?”

“Shush! Be quiet! I’m trying to open up my heart here. If you want to rip it out at the end of my speech that’s okay, but I have to get this out. We’ve been friends for so long now, and though I had my fair share of dates and hook-ups, at some point I’ve fallen deeply in love with you.” Sam uncrossed his arms and looked directly at Gabriel now. 

“I meant to tell you this so many times over the last few years, but I just couldn’t. And I don’t mean just because you were dating Jessica and went out with a handful of other girls before you dated her, but mostly because I know that you are absolutely, 100% straight, and don’t worry I don’t want to force anything upon you just because I like girls **and** boys. It’s just that… And don’t worry, I know you didn’t break up with Jessica because you suddenly realized you like boys as well and that I’m the love of your life. I mean that would be just ridiculous! I know I tend to daydream a lot but even I know that this is pure fiction, not least because you have a completely different taste in your partners. And I’m pretty sure the incident where you got aroused by me wearing a skirt and when Crowley jerked me off, were just some weird coincidences.” Gabriel said with a short laugh.

With a soft voice he continued, “and of course I know there’s never anything going to happen and to be honest, I feel so stupid right now for even suggesting it in the first place and I swear I wish you were right about the whole Sharknado attack thing now, because I just feel like the more I talk the more I’m destroying our friendship, but fuck it, I need to tell you this right now, or I never will, and it’s just that...” Gabriel paused for another moment, shut his eyes, and then spoke again. “To be honest the thought that you saw me in the gym and that it actually aroused you, well to be honest that actually arouses me back again,” Gabriel said and opened his eyes again, his voice now slightly vibrating with lust.

“You know, it was so comfortable and nice to have you by my side every night after I had been beaten up and had nightmares.” He said, his voice now soft and intimate again. “Not that the nightmares or the pain that I felt during that time were enjoyable in any sort of way!” Gabriel added hastily, his eye wide in shock by the thought of it. “But it was nice to have you by my side and to know that whenever I felt bad or something hurt or when there was even the slightest chance that I might have a bad dream, you were always there to hold me, hug me, and take care of me, no matter what…” Gabriel said, trailing off. 

After a few seconds of silence, Gabriel cleared his throat and carried on, “well, you know yesterday was such a long and exhausting day and I just wanted to relax when I came home, but then my laptop made those strange noises and when I realized that it was you, I just couldn’t resist watching you and while I was watching you, I just…damn you looked so gorgeous when you were writhing and moaning out of pleasure and it’s just…” Gabriel closed his eyes and moaned involuntarily by thinking back to it, “I was watching you and I kept pleasuring myself and all the while I was wishing for us not to be separated by the computer screen but that I could touch you, wished I could be the one to make you moan and twist your face in pure pleasure, and… and… and then you said my name and-“

“You heard that?” Sam asked, shocked.

“Yes. I did. And… I just…” Gabriel stopped again and opened his eyes, looking straight into Sam’s eyes now. “I guess what I want to say is this, Sam Winchester, I love you from the bottom of my heart. I have loved you for many years now, and though I know that you don’t love me back or at least not the same way as I love you, and believe me that’s okay! Trust me I completely understand that! But I just want to let you know that you are the most important person in my life and that I am thankful for all the love and friendship and protection you have given me over the years. I’ve truly no idea what my life would look like today if you hadn’t been there for me every time I needed you. Maybe I would be just fine, but to be honest, I’m actually pretty sure it would be a mess. And of course I know that college is most definitely going to separate us, but I still hope we’ll find a way to see and visit each other from time to time. And-“ Gabriel didn’t get the chance to say anything else, as he suddenly felt Sam’s lips pressed against his own. Sam was kissing him and Gabriel’s heart that had already been beating like crazy during his little monologue was now racing while simultaneously at least a gazillion butterflies decided to hatch inside his stomach right that instant. 

“That was… erm… surprising.” Gabriel said puzzled when they broke their kiss.

“Surprising good or surprising bad?” Sam asked, anxious.

“I don’t know, I think I need another go at it to evaluate it properly.” Gabriel said, smiling, and leaning forward until their lips met again. 

“So?” Sam asked unsure when they separated again.

“So, Sammy, what does this mean? Why did you kiss me?” Gabriel asked, slightly smiling. And though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that question, he wanted to hear Sam speak it out loud. Knew that that was something Sam had to do, not only in order to finally confront his own feelings, but more so because Gabriel felt that he needed Sam to speak it out loud or else it wouldn’t be true.

“It means… Fuck Gabe, I had this beautiful long speech prepared and I planned to lure you on our island and by the magic invested in ice cream, I wanted to tell you that I finally realized that I like you, but now… after all the things you said, I guess my impulses overpowered my brain and I decided to just show you how I feel instead.”

“So what **do** you feel?” Gabriel asked, moving even closer to Sam. So close actually that Sam’s answer was breathed against his own lips now.

“Do I really have to say it?”

“Afraid so, Sam.” Gabriel said, smiling brightly.

“Gabriel, after all these years, I have finally realized that I’m truly, madly, deeply in love with you.” 

“Good. Glad we clarified that.” Gabriel said, and immediately jumped on Sam. Lip-locked and held in a tight embrace, he lay on Sam and enjoyed the body warmth of the much bigger body below him. 

“So… back to what you previously said about Dean’s birthday party. Do you really think I looked sexy in that outfit?” Gabriel said when he finally came up for air.

Sam laughed and answered, “Yes, of course you did.” 

“And… you mentioned that you had the impression that everyone must have felt the urge to fuck me. Well, did that also include you?” Gabriel asked, slowly letting his right hand slide over Sam’s torso and up and down his left arm, gently brushing over the soft, wet skin before resting on Sam’s neck again. “When you saw me in that Alice in Wonderland outfit, did you want to touch me? Help me get rid of the dress and the garter belts?”

Sam’s breath quickened just by thinking back to that birthday party. “Well, now thinking back to it, yes. Yes, of course I did.” He exhaled in a raspy voice. “You looked breathtakingly sexy in that outfit and when you suddenly disappeared and I couldn’t find you, I was devastated to no end. Why do you think I drank so much that evening? Though of course at that moment I didn’t know that I wanted to have you, I just knew that you looked absolutely gorgeous and that whoever you chose to take home that evening was a lucky bastard.” Sam added. “If I remember correctly, back then I justified all the alcohol consumption with a simple ‘it was free and available,’ and didn’t realize that there was actually a different explanation for it.”

Gabriel just smirked. “And did you think the same thing when I wore the cheerleading outfit a few weeks ago?” Gabriel asked, and gave Sam a small peck on the lips before letting his mouth wander all over Sam’s face and neck, kissing and licking all the water drops away from his recent water attack on Sam. 

“I… aaaaah.” Sam moaned as Gabriel sucked on Sam’s neck now, doing his best to give Sam a nice hickey; Sam was clearly enjoying Gabriel’s treatment.

“Yes, Sam? You were saying?” Gabriel asked in-between kisses, slowly trailing downwards Sam’s body. 

“Yes, when you wore that cheerleading outfit, I almost lost it right in front of you. I mean, you looked so hot and I got hard and I just didn’t know what to do and to be honest I still have no idea from where I took the strength to… to… aaaaah… Gabe.” Sam moaned as Gabriel was now circling one of Sam’s nipples with his tongue. 

“Strength to what, Sammy?” Gabriel asked, his innocent puppy dog eyes meeting Sam’s gaze, his mouth wrapped around one of Sam’s nipples, biting it softly, his fingers collecting some of the water drops around Sam’s other nipple and repeatedly brushing over it, trying to erect this one as well.

“Strength, right. I barely had any in that moment. As soon as I was downstairs, I immediately went into the bathroom to get rid of my boner.”

Gabriel snickered. “Uh… naughty. Tell me more!” Gabriel demanded seductively, giving Sam’s nipple another lick. “I mean, I do remember you looked a bit flustered when you came back into your bedroom and saw me, but that?” Gabriel said, gliding snakelike up to Sam’s face again in one swift move. “So tell me, Sam.” Gabriel said, looking directly into Sam’s eyes now. “What did you fantasize about when you cleaned your rifle? Did you-,“ a peck on Sam’s lips, “imagine me dropping on my knees-,” another peck on Sam’s lower lip, “and opening your pants-,” a third one on Sam’s chin, “and blowing you?” Gabriel asked, kissing his way back down Sam’s body. 

“Yes, yes I did.” Sam exhaled, moaning.

“Or did you fantasize about fucking me on your bed while I was wearing that cheerleader uniform?” Gabriel continued to ask in-between kisses. “Tell me, Sam. Tell me about all the filthy things you wanted to do to me.” 

Sam swallowed hard, his thinking capacity minimizing with every passing minute Gabriel was kissing him. “I… I eh… I thought about your lips and how smudged they were from the candy lollipop you were sucking on.” 

“Mhhm.” Gabriel affirmed, circling Sam’s nipples again with his mouth and fingers. 

“And… and… aaaah.” Sam moaned, trying not to look away from the sight of Gabriel caressing his body. “I thought about those smudged lips being wrapped around my cock, and… and…” Sam didn’t finish the sentence as his brain and body were in a pleasurable overdrive now. Gabriel moved on to Sam’s lower body and all Sam could think of was how absolutely beautiful and right it felt. 

Gabriel moved lower and lower along Sam’s body now, licking his way through all the water drops along his way until he stopped at Sam’s belly button. He blew cool air over it and then looked up to Sam again. “That sounds really nice. But I’m afraid I’m neither wearing a cheerleading nor an Alice outfit at the moment, and my lips are not nearly as smudged as they were with all the candy, but I would still really like to taste your cock.” Sam swallowed hard. “That is…,” Gabriel began, spreading Sam’s legs and kneeling between them now, steadying himself with one hand on the rocky surface below them while letting the fingers of his other one slide softly over Sam’s hipbone and thigh, “if you are okay with it.” He said all innocently. “Of course I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.”

“Fuck! You are killing me, Gabe.” Sam said under stuttered breath, letting his head fall back on the ground. 

“That’s the plan, big boy. You have no idea how incredibly hard, and I mean LITERALLY hard, it has been lying next to you today without being able to touch myself.” Gabriel groaned, his voice filled with frustration and lust.

“So, I was right then? You WERE wanking off in the shower when I found you?”

“Well, what do you think?” Gabriel answered, his right eyebrow raised provocatively, his hand slowly moving up Sam’s inner thigh now.

“I… I don’t think you should stop.” Sam said in a shaky voice as his eyes now followed Gabriel’s hand that was moving towards his dick. Fuck! He knew he should have taken care of himself before Gabriel came back from shopping. Gabriel hadn’t even touched him properly yet and he was already running the risk of coming just by Gabriel’s filthy mouth and his own damn memories. 

“As you wish.” Gabriel said, grinning widely, his hand now loosely wrapped around Sam’s cock, giving it a few light strokes. Sam gasped for breath. “Relax, Sammy. Just relax. Everything will be fine. Just let me take care of you for a change.” Gabriel said, their eyes still interlocked. Gabriel leaned down now until he was able to lick the precome from the head of Sam’s cock, which only provoked another gasp by Sam. 

“Fuck!” Sam exhaled.

“Not quite yet, big boy.” Gabriel said before he took another lick and then took the whole length of Sam’s cock into his mouth in one swift move. And unfortunately this was all it took. Sam was faced with the reality of too much anticipation paired with being a damn teenager, as he shot his entire load directly down Gabriel’s throat only seconds after the older boy took him into his mouth.

“Shit!” Sam cursed and dropped his head back onto the hard ground, covering his eyes with his hands. “I’m so sorry, Gabriel. God, I feel so embarrassed. Where are the damn Sharks in a tornado when you need them?” Sam said, mortified of what had just happened. 

There were a few seconds of silence before he heard Gabriel laughing. “Oh, wonderful. Right when I thought this couldn’t get any worse! Yeah, sure, laugh at me, because why fucking not? I’m such a rookie.” 

Gabriel was laughing for a few more minutes before he finally said, “No, Sammy. Oh god you got it all wrong. Please understand, I’m most definitely not laughing **at** you, I’m laughing **with** you!”

“Yeah, sure you do.” Sam said, annoyed and embarrassed.

“No, really, Sam. Trust me, I’m really not laughing at you, it’s just,” Gabriel let out another giggle, “it’s just that this is so typical for the whole funny mess we are in. Just think about it: We’ve known each for what feels like an eternity and I’ve liked you for so many years now but I never had the courage to tell you. You have discovered only recently that you actually like me, and both of us thought of these big gestures and speeches that we wanted to give to each other at some point during this holiday, and I bet both of us also had these amazing fantasies about finally fucking each other. And yet here we are, our first foray into the physical side of our relationship... One might assume it should be a lot easier for us because we’ve known each other, and more importantly each other’s bodies, for so long now… and yet we still end up fucking up our first time together. And I’m sorry, Sammy. I really shouldn’t have rushed it. I should have taken it slow, and I promise I will next time. But I was just so happy to be finally able to kiss and lick and taste you, and it just overwhelmed me to finally be able to do all that and… But you know, it’s actually hilarious if you think about it. It’s like a metaphor for our whole friendship… nothing more or less than a beautiful, hilarious mess.” Gabriel smiled.

“Well, glad I could provide you with some late night comedy entertainment, Gabriel. I’m here all week so don’t hesitate to make fun of me for the rest of it. Because I can’t see anything funny about this situation.”

“Oh Sammy,” Gabriel began, moving up Sam’s body until he was half-sitting on Sam’s stomach, his legs bend, resting on either side of Sam’s body. “Don’t you know by now that I could never laugh at you? Well, or at least not in this context. I mean it’s a completely different matter when you lose control over your way too long legs and-“

“Gabriel!” Sam said, completely annoyed.

“Focus, right. Sorry! Sorry! What I meant to say is-,” Gabriel said, putting his hands over Sam’s, trying to move them away, but Sam resisted. “Sammy, move your hands and look me in the eyes.”

“No.”

“Please, Sam. I promise you will laugh once I’m done talking.”

“No, thank you. I’m not going to be a laughing stock to you.”

“Sam. Sammy. Hey! Believe me, I didn’t laugh at you, okay? This happens to all of us sometimes.”

“Oh, nooo.” Sam winced. “Why don’t you just let me die of shame? You know, I don’t even need a tornado, just give me one single shark that somehow randomly ended up in this lake…Or piranhas? Yeah, that’s even better! We need piranhas! I’m sure that would be a very quick solution to my problem.”

“Sam, you are getting ridiculous. Just look at me.”

“No.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Okay, if you don’t want to look me in the eyes, then I’ll just have to tell it to your hands.” 

“If you insist.”

“Yes, I do. So here we go. Sam, how many people do you know whose first time didn’t suck?” 

Sam thought for a few seconds before he answered, “not many.”

“My point exactly! First times are doomed to suck!”

“But Gabriel, this isn’t our first time. You and I have both slept with people before.” Sam said matter-of-factly. “Remember all the tests for STDs we did a while back? I doubt either of us did those for kicks.”

“Well, technically **you** haven’t slept with a guy before, or at least you’ve never told me anything about it. As far as I know you’ve never either given or received a blowjob, a rim job, or any other kind of job for that matter by a guy before. Also, you’ve never had a guy penetrate you, or you penetrate another guy… well, at least not that I know of. You’ve never told me if you’ve ever done anal with a girl before.” Gabriel said, leaving the implied question in the last sentence hanging in the air.

Sam finally dropped his hands and let them rest on Gabriel’s knees, anger and annoyance now very evidently overpowering shame and embarrassment in Sam’s eyes.

“Awwww, and there are your beautiful eyes again! I was already starting to miss them! So… shall I continue what else you are missing so it could be counted as ‘you’ve slept with a guy before’ or is there maybe something you want to tell me?” Gabriel said in a chirpy voice.

“No. Thank you, Gabriel. I think I heard enough for today and there’s absolutely nothing that I want to tell you.” Sam said, the anger in his tone disappearing once his eyes began to wander from Gabriel’s face down to his crotch, realizing that Gabriel was hard and that he actually wanted nothing more but to touch and feel Gabriel’s erection in any way imaginable. 

Gabriel of course quickly realized where Sam’s eyes had wandered and immediately used it to his advantage, deciding that teasing was definitely the best way to distract Sam from his previous thoughts, “yeah see. Right there where you are looking? Now that could be a problem if you were actually eaten by a shark or a whole bunch of piranhas, because, to be honest, I wish for nothing more but to kiss you and have you help me get rid of this thing in a pleasurable manner, but as long as you sulk, all I can do is either ignore it, hoping it goes away on its own at some point, or-“ Gabriel wrapped one of his hands around his cock, smearing the leaking precome over his dick, before he slowly began stroking it, “or I have to help myself to get rid of it.” Gabriel said, moaning, not only enjoying the pleasure he gave himself, but even more that his pleasure was intensified by a thousand fold by having Sam as living and breathing audience just below him. 

Sam only watched for a few seconds, too enticed and fascinated by the sight before him to do anything, before his brain gave him a tiny nudge with the message, “you can help him.” Sam suddenly decided that he indeed not only could, but most definitely really would like to help Gabriel out. Sam let his hands, which were still resting on Gabriel’s knees, slide up Gabriel’s thighs and up Gabriel’s back, forcing the boy sitting on him to bend down until Sam was able to give Gabriel a hot, deep, and sloppy kiss. Gabriel had moved his hand away from his cock and was now resting both his hands on the rocky surface while Sam let his hands roam over Gabriel’s back, enjoying the warm, soft body lying on top of him, before he locked his arms tightly around Gabriel and rolled them over. Gabriel’s legs that had already been spread from sitting on Sam were now in an excellent position for Sam to sink perfectly against Gabriel. Now that he was lying on top of Gabriel, he felt Gabriel’s erection even more prominently pulsing between them, making him kiss Gabriel even more passionately especially as his own dick already made attempts to show that it would really like a second chance to prove its stamina.

When their lips finally parted, Gabriel looked Sam straight in the eyes, lust burning brightly inside them, wiggled his eyebrows, and said, “I guess that means no piranhas?” Gabriel was smiling like a little child on Christmas, anticipating the unwrapping of the gifts. 

Sam just smiled back, shook his head, and said, “definitely no piranhas!”

“Good. I like that.” Gabriel said, and lifted his head a little bit until their lips met again and their tongues were tangled in another lustful fight for dominance. 

But Sam didn’t let this kiss distract him from his newfound determination. After only a few seconds of kissing and feeling Gabriel grinding slowly against him, he broke the kiss again, saying, “but there’s something far worse than piranhas,” a peck on Gabriel’s lips, “it’s called revenge!” Sam said, smiling maliciously before mirroring Gabriel’s past actions by slowly moving down Gabriel’s body, kissing every bit of wet skin on his trail down. 

Gabriel closed his eyes and groaned. “Sam. Sam, you really don’t have to do this, you know. You can also just come up and kiss me and let me be close to you. I’m sorry you came so fast. I know it’s all my fault. I was just too eager and shouldn’t have rushed the whole ‘wohoo, I’m finally allowed to become best friends with your cock too’-thing.”

“Not a chance, Gabe. I want to drive you wild just by kissing you everywhere.”

“Everywhere?” Gabriel asked, half-moaning, half-laughing.

“Mmmhm…” Sam confirmed, sucking on one of Gabriel’s nipples.

“Guess thaaat… that meeeeans road trip.” Gabriel moaned. “Aaaalaska? Caaanada? Floridaaa? Springfield? Maybe even… maybe even Europe?” Gabriel said, trying to not get distracted.

“Stop!” Sam demanded, laughing.

“Underwater near the Titanic???” Gabriel said, smiling brightly, looking down to Sam.

“Stop it, you monkey!” Sam said, lunching upwards until he was once again lying on top of Gabriel, his hips comfortably engulfed by Gabriel’s legs again, and looked straight into Gabriel’s eyes, saying, “You are such an idiot sometimes!”

“And damn proud of it, too.” Gabriel said. 

“How am I supposed to take revenge when you are being… well, you!” Sam said, smiling, gently caressing Gabriel’s face with his right hand.

“You are not.” Gabriel said. “Just let me be near you and everything will be fine.” He said, grinding slowly up against Sam.

“Fuck Gabriel, that feels so good.” Sam said, feeling his own cock getting harder by the second. 

“See, Sam. Now that’s a revenge after my fancy.” Sam just looked at Gabriel with a mixture of puzzlement and pure pleasure on his face. “You see,” Gabriel moaned as Sam now moved his left hand below Gabriel’s body and grabbed his ass to bring them even closer together and began moving in accord with Gabriel, “this revenge is much sweeter, because… because… aaaah…” Gabriel groaned and let his head fall back, the pleasure building inside of him threatening to overcome him way too quickly. 

“Because what?” Sam asked, enjoying the fact that their roles were now reversed and that it was him now who was rendering Gabriel’s speech incomprehensible. 

“Because you see, Sam. This revenge is a revenge on your own dick because you are proving that the second time is always… is… fuck… I’m gonna… fuck… Sam, I’m gonna…” Gabriel stuttered. Overwhelmed by the sensation of finally having Sam this close to him and by all the anticipation that had build up over the last few hours, Gabriel spurted hot trails of cum between their bodies.

Sam had a snarky remark on his lips once he felt the hot wetness between them, but instead of uttering it then, he sped up his movement until he came as well, only seconds later. And then, after a few precious seconds of hazy afterglow, his face buried in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, he finally whispered into Gabriel ear “You came first, now that’s what **I** call revenge,” before he rolled off Gabriel and lay on his back beside him, still breathing heavily, feeling lightheaded.

Gabriel just snickered after Sam’s words, thinking to himself that if Sam was in such a desperate need of having to take revenge on him for what had happened earlier, then this was definitely the least hurtful and embarrassing way he could have done it. And if Sam were to take out all of his future revenges in this manner, he was definitely game for that.

The boys both enjoyed the silence around them and the stars and moon above them for a few minutes before Sam realized that Gabriel was actually slightly shaking beside him. “Hey Gabriel, you okay?” Sam asked.

“Well, to be perfectly honest with you, I’m cold and I think we should really make our way back to the house, Sam.” Gabriel said. 

“Yeah, I guess having sex is a nice way to get warm on a chilly night, but once the body cools down again, it’s nowhere near to warm I’m afraid.” Sam said. 

“Yeah.” Gabriel said pensively before he smirked, leaned over to Sam, whispered, “Last one to arrive at the house has to swim back to the island tomorrow and eat the ice cream soup that the ice cream I brought turned into while we had fun,” and jumped into the lake. 

Sam laughed out loud, yelled, “even though you got a head start, you don’t stand a chance, spider-monkey!” and followed suit.

Gabriel was quick, but he had nothing on his athletic friend, who not only swam passed him very quickly, but was also dragging their little floating service tray behind him without any difficulty. When Gabriel finally reached the shore, he was greeted by Sam looking very smug and offering him the ice cream bowl in his outstretched hand, saying, “Why wait till tomorrow? Bottom’s up, my friend!”

Gabriel, completely exhausted from their little race, looked at Sam and then at the ice cream bowl. Still out of breath, he sighed and said, “well, I guess if I really have to… I mean, it’s only fair… after all, I lost…,” a wide grin on his face. He took the bowl and chugged it.

Sam, who only now realized the trap he’d walked into, immediately grabbed the ice cream bowl. “Wait, a minute, you little weasel! You played me! Give me some of that ice cream!” he said, trying to take the bowl away from Gabriel again. 

“No, I won’t. I lost fair and square!” Gabriel said, a large amount of ice cream now smeared all around his wide grinning mouth. The two boys playfully kept snatching the bowl from each other and taking sips right until the entire bowl was empty. 

Gabriel was the one who drank the last bit of ice cream and when he told Sam so, Sam only looked him in the eyes and said, “actually that’s not quite true. There’s still some smeared around your mouth.” And with these words he cupped Gabriel’s face in his hands, leaned closer and kissed Gabriel, slowly pressing the older boy to the ground until he lay on top of him. With great precision, Sam took as much of Gabriel’s upper lip into his own as he managed while kissing him. He nibbled at it, all the while enjoying the wonderful taste of ice cream mixed with the already sugary sweet taste of Gabriel. And once most of the ice cream around Gabriel’s mouth was gone, the two of them just lay on the ground, kissing and touching each other, letting their fingers explore each other’s bodies in a no-longer-friends-but-finally-lovers-manner. And as their caresses became bolder and more heated, both of them just continued smiling, happy about the fact that they’re finally doing what both of them had longed to do for such a long time now.

“You know, as much as I enjoy doing this right here, right now, not least because it’s more comfortable than wet rocks, but I think we should really transfer this to the bedroom. I’m freezing, the ground is dirty, and all I want is a hot shower, a warm bed, and you with me in both of them.” Gabriel said, smiling widely.

Sam just laughed and stood up. “Guess you are right, my little monkey.” Sam said, extending a hand down to Gabriel in order to help him up. 

Thankful, Gabriel took the hand, and once he was up he grinned up at Sam and just couldn’t resist saying, “whoever’s last showered and lying in bed, has to make breakfast in bed for the other one tomorrow morning. Oh and no touching yourself under the shower! I demand the privilege of being the only one allowed getting you off.” And then he ran as fast as he could towards the house. It took Sam only a split-second to process what Gabriel had said before he also began running towards and into the house. Both boys ran into one of the many showers in the house and quickly rinsed away the little bit of dirt that was clinging to their bodies from their making out session on the shore and brushed their teeth in record time. And when Gabriel came into his bedroom, expecting to be the first one there, he was a little bit disappointed to find Sam already lying in it. 

“You lose, spider-monkey! I hope you remembered to bring your monkey-apron along for the ride, because it looks like I’m getting a whole batch of your famous pancakes for breakfast, again!” Sam said, smiling widely.

“Actually, now that you mention it, yes I have indeed brought my apron with me. Do you want to see it?” Gabriel asked provocatively. 

“No, thanks, Gabe. I think I’m fine. Just come into bed and let us continue what we’ve started on the shore,” Sam said flirtatiously, lifting the bed sheet a little bit so Gabriel could snuggle in but also revealing to Gabriel that Sam was still rock hard.

Gabriel swallowed hard. “I… just give me a minute.” Gabriel said before he ran back into the bathroom two doors away where he had had taken a shower just a few minutes ago. Quickly, he opened the cabinet above the sink, took out a bottle of lube and a condom, and, because he just couldn’t help it, quickly ran down into the kitchen, put the apron on, and ran back into his bedroom. Unfortunately, when he re-entered the room only moments later, he was no longer greeted by the sight of Sam lying in bed, smiling and expecting him with open arms, longing for a continuation of their previous encounter. No, when Gabriel walked into his bedroom now, he was greeted by the sight of the bed sheet on his side of the bed still being pulled back as one of Sam’s arms was resting on it, inviting Gabriel to come to bed. But Sam himself was fast asleep. 

“Oh Sammy, Sammy…” Gabriel sighed. “Guess that means we have to postpone our big exploration of each other’s bodies.” Gabriel said, leaving the bottle of lube and the condom on the nightstand and letting the apron fall to the floor before switching off all the lights and climbing into bed beside Sam. “Oh well, at least we can still cuddle.” Gabriel whispered, and tried to free the bed sheet from Sam’s hand so he could cover himself up with it. Luckily Sam out of reflex, which was probably the result of their way too many sleepovers, instead of letting the bed sheet go immediately covered the much smaller body with it, before pulling Gabriel tighter to his own body. Gabriel just smiled and put his own hand over Sam’s, placing them both over his heart. “Good night, Sammy,” he whispered.

“Night, monkey.” Sam answered half-asleep before he absentmindedly put a light kiss on Gabriel’s wet hair and fell back asleep. For a short second Gabriel thought about the impossibility of falling asleep in Sam’s embrace when both of their dicks were clearly still interested in ending this evening a little later and much more exciting. But that thought quickly dissolved when the warmth of Sam’s body and the bed sheet put Gabriel to sleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new to this whole fanfic-writing-thing, so if you have any feedback or criticism, please feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
